El Reencuentro Familiar
by PonyForever2013
Summary: Despues de que Isaias, llego a su mundo, el sigue pensando que habian pasado cuatro años desde que habia vuelto a su mundo. Pero algo hizo que se diera cuenta que se habia dejado algo pendiente. ¿Podra Isaias saber a que lo llevara esto?
1. Capitulo 1 Amaneceres de un reencuentro

**El Reencuentro Familiar**

Capitulo 1: Amaneceres de un reencuentro

/4 años después/ Mansión de Isaias/

Ya hacia mucho que no veía a las chicas, a Rainbow y a los niños, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en eso, cada vez que pienso en ello siempre me pongo triste, en los últimos 4 años la e pasado mal sin las chicas y sin Rainbow Dash, tal vez debería olvidarla, pero eso se me hace imposible, recuerdo esos momentos tan lindos juntos, también recuerdo los momentos mas felices que pasaba con los niños, esos recuerdos me van rondando por toda la cabeza. En los últimos años sufrí demasiado, tuve conflictos con mi familia y tuve que intentar olvidar a Rainbow y las chicas, pero aun sigo extrañándolas.

Bueno por ahora en lo que me tengo que preocupar es de mis 2 hermanos Lucia y Martín cuando yo me fui siendo Fluttershy, ellos sufrieron mucho, mi hermana Lucia antes me detestaba o no tomaba cuenta de todo lo que hacia por ella, cuando me presente ese día ella no me dejaba de abrazar y de dar muchos besos, Martín no me dejaba en paz con todo el cariño que me estaba dando, fue una alegría poder saber que me extrañaron muchísimo en ese año ellos tenían 14 años y yo tenia 18. Actualmente ellos tienen 18 y yo tengo 22 años, ese día fue el único que me alegro, volviendo al tema, como ya dije en los últimos años me e sentido solo durante las noches, siento que algo debería hacer, desde que se cumplieron 4 años de estar junto a mi familia no pude dejar de sentir que tenia que hacer algo importante, algo que sin duda era mas importante, pero sigo sin acordarme. -''¿Como debería estar Rainbow Dash?'' me dije a mi mismo-. Supongo que ella debe estar bien con los niños, total si ella es feliz yo también soy feliz aunque estemos distanciados, creo que tendría que ir a la cama a tomar una siesta para por lo menos después estar el día libre hasta la noche.

/En Ponyville/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Pasaron meses desde que se cumplió 4 años que el se fue a su mundo, que raro el había prometido que volvería en 4 años, dudo que ya se este alistando para venir, me pregunto -''¿Se habrá acordado de que tiene que volver?''-. Ya no aguanto mas la espera, voy a tener que ir a su mundo para visitarlo, estoy decidida a intentarlo, total no creo que pase nada si dejo a los niños aquí cuidando de la casa, hoy iré a visitar a Celestia para ver lo que puedo hacer, por que yo acá esperando otro segundo su llegada es imposible. Me aliste y le fui a avisar a los niños que me iba, al escuchar esto me dijeron:

-¿Ma? ¿A donde te vas? Pregunto Jack algo serio-.

-Me voy a ver a la Princesa Celestia para charlar con ella sobre su padre, creo que ya es hora de que visite su mundo y pueda ver su lindo y tierno rostro. Al decir estas palabras mientras estaba por abrir la puerta, el directamente va hacia la puerta cerrándola y me alejo de ella diciendo.

-Mama, no sabes que hay en ese mundo, no te dejare ir a ninguna parte hasta saber con quien iras.

-Para nada hijo, tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

-De ninguna manera vas a ir a ese mundo.

-¿Por que? soy tu madre y hago lo que se me plasca y no podrás impedirlo.

-Ya se que eres mi madre, pero intento protegerte, no quiero que vayas sola.

-Sabes, ahora que me doy cuenta tienes razón, podría decirle a las chicas que vengan conmigo, para que también puedan verlo.

-En ese caso, voy también contigo.

-No! yo quiero que te quedes trabajando y cuidando a tu hermana, de ninguna manera vas a venir conmigo y las chicas.

-Pero Mama...

-Sin peros, tu te vas a quedar a cuidar a tu hermana y a mantener la casa.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien solo por que te quiero, pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno, cuidado pro donde andas mami, adiós.

-Adiós!

Me fui a buscar a las chicas para hablar con Celestia, podríamos convencerla de poder dejarnos ir al mundo donde se encuentra Isaias, así que fui volando a avisarles a las chicas, todas accedieron y fuimos a Canterlot para hablar con la Princesa Celestia. Cuando llegamos un guardia se nos cruzo y dijo:

-Disculpen señoritas, no pueden pasar si no tienen una invitación.

-Con todo respeto señor, no tenemos tiempo para esperar una invitación, tenemos que ir a hablar con la Princesa Celestia.

-No puedo permitirlo, pero esperen un segundo... ¿Tu no eres la esposa de el protector?

-Si soy yo, ¿Por que lo dices?

-Mil disculpas, ahora voy a avisarle a la Princesa Celestia para que venga a hablar con ustedes.

-No tienes por que disculparte, los errores se cometen.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando vino el guardia dijo:

-Pasen, las espera.

-Muchas Gracias!

-Oiga si puede, mandele un saludo a su esposo de mi parte, se no le molesta.

-En lo absoluto, sus saludos serán dados.

-Muchas Gracias!

-No hay de que.

Subimos escalón por escalón hasta llegar al trono de la Princesa Celestia, ella con una alegría de vernos vino lentamente hacia nosotras y nos saludo con un fuerte abrazo, y dijo:

-Hace mucho que no las veía por aquí, ¿Que se les ofrece?

-Princesa Celestia, le pido una petición muy importante.

-¿Cual es la petición?

-Si no podrá mandarnos al mundo en donde se encuentra Isa, por favor.

-...-

-¿Mi lady?

-¿Po-por que quieren ir a su mundo?

-Ya se cumplieron 4 años desde que se fue, lo menos que puedo hacer es visitarlo y darle una gran sorpresa.

-Creo que no podre aceptar tu petición aunque quisiera.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-No se que hay en ese mundo, tengo miedo de que les pase algo.

-Allá el mundo esta mas tranquilo solo por que esta Isa presente.

-Creen poder ir ustedes solas?

-Por supuesto o por lo menos ¿no tendrá a alguien que nos cuide por las dudas?

-Si conozco a una, es una alicornio llamada Afterlife.

-¿Ella sabe algo de el mundo de los seres humanos?

-Si, desde que tuve esa reunión con los unicornios sobre el tema de los humanos, les intereso mucho, pero no se animaban a estudiar sobre la vida de los humanos, asi que la unica que si se animo fue Afterlife, tal vez pueda ayudarles.

-Muy bien! ¿cuando nos podrías mandar al otro mundo?

-Mañana espérenme en el lugar donde se hizo la ceremonia de despedida de Isa, ahi les dare su ubicación y las mandare.

-Okey, iremos preparando las cosas.

-Pero antes quisiera decirles que deben ser humanas, para poder encajar en ese mundo sino no me arriesgare que las atrapen y les hagan algo.

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-Las convertiré en humanas mañana, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos el color de pelo, etc.

-Perfecto iremos preparándonos, la veo mañana Princesa.

-Las veo mañanas niñas.

Logre convencerla a Celestia, me imagino como seré con partes de humanos, ademas que iré a ver a mi esposo, tengo tanta ansiedad por verlo que ni siquiera se lo que digo. Amor ya estaré contigo mañana, espero que me sigas recordando.

/En la mansión de Isa/ Ojos de Isaias/

-Awwwwww!-. Cuando me desperté mire la hora en mi celular y eran las 19:30, tenia que irme a bañar para por lo menos oler bien y no cenar con olor a pata, así que me desvestí, me agarre la toalla y me fui a bañar, cuando llegue al baño abrí la ducha caliente y después me metí a la bañera, el agua caliente hacia que mi cuerpo se relajara mucho, me quede una hora bañándome hasta que salí de la bañera y me fui a cambiar. Cuando me cambio, escucho que tocan la puerta, pregunto:

-¿Quien es?

-¿Hermano? ¿Puedo pasar?

-No, no pases hermanita. Le dije mientras aceleraba el paso de mi cambio de ropa-.

-¿Por que? ¿Te estas cambiando?

-Si así es hermanita no pases.

-Ah, solo te quería decir que ya esta la cena, cuando termines baja a comer, ¿Okey? Me dijo con una voz tierna y seria-.

-Okey no te preocupes.

Escucho que se va alejando y va bajando las escaleras rápidamente, después siento que algo se aproxima, nose que sea pero presiento que sea lo que sea va a venir, espero que no sea otra pila de cuentas que tengo que calcular. Me seguí preguntando esto mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a comer, ya para cuando ya estoy abajo ese sentimiento se hace cada vez mas fuerte, se hacia tan fuerte que hasta me empezó a doler la cabeza, era raro yo casi siempre sentía que algo se aproximaba pero esto era muy diferente, no le hice caso alguno y me senté a comer ravioles que hiso mi hermanita Maria. Los ravioles que ella hacen son los mismo que hacia mi mama cuando ella aun seguía viva, estuvimos comiendo y charlando en la mesa, charlábamos de cosas tontas como por ejemplo el hecho de que soy el gobernante de una isla que se me fue asignada el dia en el que presente los planos para pociones de curación, de hecho, las pociones de curación me las enseño Zecora cuando tuve la oportunidad de ir a visitarla en el otro mundo, creo que la idea de Luna fue grandiosa, con la poción que les di a los científicos, pude curar y matar al cáncer Para cuando mi poción se hiso famosa, de regalo de agradecimiento me eligieron como gobernador en una isla que se encontraba en España, por ahora nose que nombre ponerle a la isla, pero mi isla en unos pocos mese se hizo famosa, y turistas de todo el mundo vienen a pasar vacaciones en la isla, bueno, al parecer volver sabiendo algunas cosas que saque del otro mundo no eran malas después de todo. Pasaron los minutos y seguíamos contando anegrotas de nosotros cuando eramos chicos, hasta que una entro en la cocina, se trataba de mi asistente, se llamaba Starblood y también vivía en el mundo donde solía estar, osea en Canterlot, y dijo:

-Perdón por llegar tarde amigos, es que se me hiso complicado el trabajo, espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

-No te preocupes Starblood, creo que hubieron muchas visitas hoy por lo que veo.

-Así es Isa, hubieron muchas visitas y se iban multiplicando, fue un largo día hoy.

-Y que lo digas niña, ahora solo siéntate y tomate un merecido descanso.

-Gracias Isa!

Desde que yo vine a este mundo a la única con la que pude tener contacto fue con Starblood, antes eramos amigos, ahora pertenece a nuestra familia, por la única razón que ella no tenia ni un trabajo y tampoco tenia a los padres que la apoyasen a la pobre chiquilla, entonces a ella la considero mi hermana menor por que tiene 21, aunque a mi hermana le molesta que la trate como a mi hermana, ella siempre dice que soy la única hermana que tiene, yo solo sigo pensando que ella cree que yo quiero algo mas con ella, pero no es así.

Terminamos de comer, levantamos los platos y me ofrecí a lavarlos, cuando termine fui a mi cama un poco cansado, aunque haya descansado siempre me agarra sueño cuando estoy aburrido, me quede viendo las estrellas, al contemplar las estrellas vi que pasa una estrella fugaz, y pido un deseo, -''Quisiera poder saber que es ese sentimiento tan importante''-. Al hacerme recordar del sentimiento, me empezó a agarrar dolor de cabeza, pero lo ignore y puse la canción Clair de lune de Debussy, para por lo menos tranquilizarme y relajarme un buen rato, alguien llama a la puerta y le pido que pase, se trataba de Starblood, al mirarme se acerco y me pregunto:

-¿Por que estas mirando las estrellas?

-Por que tengo ganas. Le dije en un tono burlón-.

-Yo jamas le veo lo importante a las estrellas. Dijo mirando hacia un costado-.

-¿Enserio? cada vez que veo las estrellas me recuerda a la Princesa Luna y a Rainbow Dash. Dije mirando un poco triste al cielo-.

-¿Aun sigues extrañándola?

-Sip!

-Awwwwww! estoy muy cansada, me iré a acostar, buenas noches. Me dijo casi cayendo desmayada-.

-Que tengas dulces sueños mi pequeña... ME tape la boca de inmediato-.

-¿Como me dijiste? Me miro con una ceja levantada-.

-Perdón si te moleste, te había dicho mi pequeña, a la única que le decía eso era a mi hija Bubbles.

-A no te preocupes, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches!

Me quede mirando las estrellas por 3 horas, ya tenia que irme a dormir, mañana iba a ser un día de trabajo, me quite la remera y me fui a acostar en la cama, no estaba tan cansado, pero tenia que dormir, mire el techo y caí dormido.

/Al día siguiente/

Cuando me despierto por la alarma de mi reloj, me levanto y me voy a lavar los dientes y la cara, en el transcurso del tiempo el sentimiento de que algo se acercaba era aun mas grande, en vez de dolor de cabeza me agarro un escalofrió que atravesó por toda mi espalda, esta vez era preocupante, pro que tendré ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi, jamas había sentido una cosa así desde la vez que luche contra ese rinoceronte, que deberá estar pasando.

/En Canterlot/

-Bueno amigas ¿ Están listas para ver a Isa y conocer un mundo nuevo?

-Claro!

-Por supuesto

-De todas formas solo voy no solo para ver a Isa sino también por la moda y las ropas.

-Estoy lista para organizar la fiesta en la casa de Isa.

-Emb... ¿creen que sea seguro chicas? Dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy de seguro no va a pasar nada, total mi esposo cambio todo el mundo alli.

Se acerco Celestia con Afterlife, la presento y dijo:

-Mis estudiantes, les tengo que decir una cosa importante, este hechizo va a ser para que se conviertan en humanas que dura 1 año, pero pueden volver a la normalidad si yo estoy cerca o signifiquen que tengan que volver, ¿Han entendido?

-Si! Gritaron todas las ponis-.

-Bueno abriré el portal, acuerdensen de esto también, díganle a Isa que ustedes no pueden ser descubiertas por nadie, excepto por la familia, si alguien sabe que ustedes viven en este mundo tendrán que volver inmediatamente y se olvidaran del o que habrá pasado a la persona que haya dicho eso.

-Disculpe mi lady, yo tengo el poder de borrar memorias, no se tendrá que preocupar de mucho.

-En ese caso, diviertansen, mandelen saludos de mi parte.

-Si Celestia.

Se abrió el por tal y Rainbow Dash grito:

-Voy por ti amor! Corrió y dio un salto largo con sus patas hacia el portal, después le seguían sus compañeras.

/En la mansión de Isaias/ Ojos de Isaias/

Termine de desayunar y de preparar mis cosas para trabajar, fui a mi lugar de trabajo, que era al frente de mi mansión, cuando abrí la puerta encontré muchas cartas y cuentas que tenia que responder y aceptar. Ya sabia que el sentimiento decía que iba a venir una cantidad grande de cuentas, pude calcularlos uno por uno, después poniendo el sello de aprobado. Pasaron horas y yo seguía calculando, respondiendo, aprobando o desaprobando cuentas y cartas. Cuando termine lo único que podía sentir era libertad, crone mi espalda y me fui de vuelta a la mansión para darme un merecido baño, lo mas raro es que ya no sentía ese sentimiento perturbante, solo sentía libertad y alegría, antes de que estuviera por abrir la puerta, por alguna razón miro al cielo, se estaba viniendo unas nubes negras, pero eso no me importo yo solo quería bañarme y sacarme todas las molestias que tenia encima, llegue a mi cuarto lo mas rápido posible como para descambiarme e irme a bañar, estaba muy impaciente por llegar al baño, me desvisto, agarro la toalla y voy al baño cantando, una canción que solía cantar mi madre, no me acuerdo la canción pero el cantante se llamaba Chayanne, lo cantaba con toda alegría y desesperación, toque la puerta del baño por si había alguien allí, pero no había nadie así que pase confiadamente, cerré la puerta y abrí la ducha caliente, y me metí a sentir el agua que pasaba por mi cuerpo, por mi musculoso cuerpo.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Tengo cerrados los ojos, nose por que los tenia así pero no importa, escucho como es que una voz muy grave y muy masculina empieza a gritarnos de lejos, parecía que se iba acercando, cuando se acerco el sujeto no paraba de decir,-''¿Por que están así?''-. Cuando abro los ojos se trataba de un tipo con una ropa que me parecía conocida, tenia un aspecto raro y serio, tenia bigote y estaba mirándonos como si estuviéramos, nose, desnudas, me acerco y le pregunto:

-Hola, buenas tardes señor, Us...

Me interrumpió.

-Niña, ¿Que hacen sin ropa? cambiensen por favor.

*¡¿Desnudas?*

Me miro hacia abajo y estaba completamente desnuda, mire a mis amigas también estaban completamente desnudas, me asuste por un segundo, cuando recupere la cordura le pregunte:

-¿Usted sabe donde se encuentra un tal Isaias?

-¿Di-di-disculpe? ¿Acaso dijo isaias?

-Si dije Isaias.

-¿Que quieren ustedes de el? Me dijo mientras intentaba mirar hacia abajo lentamente. Oye! aquí arriba!-.

-Oh perdón!

-Y, dígame, ¿En donde lo puedo encontrar?

-No le diré nada hasta que no me digan quienes son o que quieren de el.

-Soy la Esposa de Isaias, por favor me diría donde esta la casa de el.

-Ya le digo, es aquella casa. Señalo con su dedo una casa que era bastante grande. La llevo si ustedes desean-.

-¿Seria tan amable?

-Por supuesto, pero por favor pongasen algo.

-No tenemos ropa!

-A mierda!

-Oiga señor cuide su boca aquí hay un niña! Dijo Rarity con toda elegancia.

-Rarity no soy una niña!

-Oh! lo lamento Fluttershy.

Cuando nos llevo el sujeto a la casa de mi esposo, no paraba de pensar y de preguntarme, -''¿Aun nos recordara?''-. Cuando llegamos el señor agarro algo de su bolsillo y empezo a decir, -''Señor! Señor! necesito su ayuda rápidamente, ¿me copia?''-.

/Ojos de Isaias/

Me estoy bañando tranquilamente hasta que escucho que en la radio alguien me llama, se trataba de mi jefe de seguridad Fernando, diciendo sobre que hay chicas desnudas en mi mansión y bla bla bla, no le creo así que solo agarre y le conteste, -''¿Que no puedo tener un baño tranquilo?''-. Dije esas palabras y apague la radio, me lo puse a pensar por un segundo y como es que unas chicas pueden estar desnudas en mi mansión, tal vez me estaba jugando una broma, lo ignore y seguí bañándome.

/Ojos de Maria/

Estaba preparándome para bañar hasta que escuche de que en mi radio, Fernando llamaba diciendo, -''Señorita Maria necesito su ayuda traiga ropa bonita para unas 7 chicas completamente desnudas, hágalo rápido y no pregunte!''-. De inmediato, fui y agarre mucha ropa bonita para las chicas desnudas, que rayos hacían chicas desnudas en la mansión de mi hermano, baje con una canasta en la mano, cuando baje vi a unas 7 chicas sentadas en el sillón con frió, una de las chicas tenia el pelo de un arco iris parecía que el pelo de ese color era natural, otra tenia el pelo muy extraño, bastante desaliñado y parecía esponjoso, y todas las otras tenían el pelo bien arreglado, rápidamente me acerque y les di unos vestidos para que se pongan. Se los pusieron y se acerco la de pelo de arco iris y me dijo:

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Isaias?

-Amb... si supongo, ¿Por que pregunta?

-Soy Rainbow Dash! la esposa de tu hermano!

-¿E-e-esposa? deje las bromas por otro momento.

-¿No te contó tu hermano sobre mi?

-Me dijo que tenia esposa con el mismo pelo que usted, pero jamas me dijo que era Rainbow Dash! ¿Que le hace creer que usted es Rainbow Dash?

-¿No me crees?

-¿ Debería creerte?

-Bueno, por lo que me contó el sobre ti supongo que tu y tu hermano deben saber este secreto familiar.

-¿Que secreto Familiar?

Se acerco a mi oreja y me dijo lo que tenia que saber. Me quede paralizada, ese es el secreto que ni todo el mundo sabe, entonces, como es que Rainbow Dash puede ser en realidad su esposa, ademas por que es así, de lo que yo recuerdo ella es una poni y no una humana, cuando reaccione le dije:

-¿Co-co-como puede ser que sepas eso? el jamas se lo diría a cualquiera.

-El me lo contó el día de nuestra boda, no me intereso que haya pasado eso, lo quería como fuese, ahora ya que sabes quien soy, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra?

-Se esta bañando, el no sabe que vinieron, ya le voy a avisar que vinieron.

Subí las escaleras muy sorprendida y a la vez preocupada, como es que lo tomaría mi hermano ante todo esto.

/Ojos de Isaias/

Cuando me termine de bañar estaba por agarrar la toalla, cuando alguien toca la puerta muy rapido, después de eso dije:

-¡Esta ocupado!

-Isa, tenes visitas especiales, baja rápido.

-Que visi...

Justo cuando le estaba por decir fue corriendo hacia abajo, ¿de quien se tratara?, ¿alguna chica en especial? Salí del baño para ir rápidamente a mi cuarto, me cambie rápido y fui llendo tranquilamente hacia abajo, pregunto mientras bajo:

-Muy bien, ¿De quien se tra... Dirijo mi mirada a unas 7 chicas que tenían pelos igualitos a los que tienen mis amigas del otro mundo, supuse que eran bronies, la de pelo que era igual a de Rainbow, al verme se alegro de verme, entonces cuando baje las escaleras corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo, veía que estaba por besarme, rápidamente gire hacia un costado y la alejo de mi, para poder decirle-.

-Disculpe, ¿Pero por que fue que casi me besa señorita?

-Amor soy yo Rainbow Dash!

-¿Rainbow Dash? señorita podría no mencionar a Rainbow Dash, por favor si son turistas, tuvieron que haber pedido una invitación para visitarme.

-¿No nos reconoces?

-Si reconozco que ese pelo es de una serie para niñas llamada My little Pony, pero en realidad n se quien son.

-No se que significa, My little Pony o que sea serie, pero ven acá amor. Se acerco de repente a mis labio, pero otra vez la aleje. ¿Oiga, que esta haciendo? si usted es una fan de My little pony no debe estar jugando con mis sentimientos así que por favor aléjese, díganme que es lo que quieren y retírense.

-Amor! ¡¿Que estas diciendo? soy tu esposa Rainbow Dash!

-No me diga amor señorita, y mi esposa no es usted, mi esposa... mi esposa esta e-en otra parte.

Veo que se enoja de repente y se acerca para darme una cachetada, la cachetada que me dio me dejo en el piso con la cara toda marcada, se agacho y me empezó a gritar:

-¡¿No me reconoces? sabes lo difícil que fue cuidar a los niños mientras tu ayudabas a tu familia, ¿sabes por todo lo que e pasado mientras tu ayudabas a tu familia? Cada vez que me decía una palabra me terminaba dando una cachetada.

La pude alejar de mi a la loca y le dije aun con una voz seria y amable:

-Señorita! le pido que tu y sus amigas se alejen de mi mansión y de la isla, antes de que llame a la policía para que las escolten hacia la prisión, dejen de tomarse su papel de Bronies tan enserio por que me están cansando.

-¿Que? no se que significa Bronie, pero no somos nada de eso, lo que se es que no reconozco a mi esposo, amable y gentil.

-Pues, usted me confunde con alguien mas, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

-¿Ves este anillo?

Fije mi mirada a al anillo, era el mismo que le había comprado a Rainbow Dash, pero aun sigo pensando que se esta confundiendo.

-Ese es el anillo que le había comprado a mi esposa, pero igual usted no es mi esposa y acéptelo señorita.

-¿A si? que tal si vez este brazalete hecho con hojas.

Veo que agarra el brazalete y lo tira al frente de mi, lo agarro y me fijo, era igual al que le había hecho a Rainbow Dash, en ese entonces aun seguía sin creerle, pero lo que si me lastimo es que esta demente me hiso recordar las cosas lindas que hice con Rainbow Dash, no pude evitar llorar y grite:

-Le pido que se retire de mi establecimiento, ahora! Decia mientras iba llorando a mi cuarto como a una niña pequeña.

Cerré la puerta de un portaso, y me senté en mi cama a llorar, pensando en Rainbow Dash y lo que había hecho esta señorita, parece que ella tenia las mismas cosas, pero aun no creo eso, ella y sus amigas son un montón de Bronies que se toman serio sus papeles me tapo los ojos y miro al piso para poder dejar soltar un llanto de tristeza.

/Ojos de Maria/

Cuando escucho un portaso que venia del cuarto de mi hermano voy corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash, parece que a la que se parecía a Applejack se acerco a ella a consolarla, entonces fui corriendo para preguntarle:

-¿Que-Que es lo que paso aquí?

-Tu-tu-tu hermano no me recuerda!

-¿Como que no te recuerda?

-No-no me recuerda!

-Voy a hablar con mi hermano para hacerle creer lo que estaba pasando, pero necesito que a la que se parece a Twilight venga conmigo.

-¿P-p-pero que necesitas de mi hermana de Isa?

-Necesito que le digas algo que mi hermano sepa que tu le dijiste, para que te reconozca, sino seguirá sin reconocerlas, tampoco quiero que las eche de aquí, así que ven conmigo.

-Si hay voy.

Fuimos a arriba con Twilight y abrimos sin tocar la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano, le se encontraba mirando al piso con las manos en los ojos, al escuchar el portaso giro bruscamente para que nos vea, cuando ve que Twilight esta conmigo, dice:

-Hermanita! ¿Que haces con ella en mi cuarto?

-¿Acaso eres un estúpido como le pudiste decir eso a tu esposa, ella esta sufriendo por que no la recuerdas, ¿que es lo que te pasa mejor amigo para siempre?

-Espera... ¿como me dijiste?

-Te dije mejor amigo para siempre.

-Así me decia Twilight, pero ella solo me lo decía, entonces, ¿Acaso eres tu Twilight?

Veo que le cae una lagrima de tristeza y se acerca y pone su cabeza en mi pecho y dice:

-Claro que soy yo! ¿Por que no nos reconoces? somos tus mejores amigas.

-P-p-pero... ¿Como hicieron para venir a mi mundo? y ¿Por que son humanas?

-La idea fue de tu esposa, ella ya no aguantaba el esperar de tu llegada, entonces decidió...

-Espera! dijiste ¿el esperar de mi llegada?

-Si! ¿no recuerdas que prometiste que ibas a volver a Ponyville en cuatro años?

En ese momento cuando dijo esa palabra, me cruzo por mi mente recuerdos de ese día, hasta que me di cuenta de que la sensación de que algo iba a venir, era por que las chicas iban a venir a mi mundo y que tenia que acordarme de que tenia que volver a Ponyville, ¿que es lo que e hecho? Después de que recordé todo, empeze a llorar y abraze a fuertemente a Twilight y dije entre cortado:

-Perdóname Twilight! no sabia que eran ustedes, fui un estúpido al no cumplir mi promesa, ahora Rainbow Dash debe estar odiándome por lo como la trate.

-No! ella ahora esta abajo llorando, por que no la reconoces, vayamos rapido.

-Tienes razón vayamos!

Fuimos corriendo hacia abajo hasta que después me choco con una persona y los dos nos caemos al piso, cuando me levanto, me fijo con quien me había chocado, me había chocado con Rainbow Dash, la ayude a levantar, cuando se levanto y me miro, se alejo un poquito y me miro preocupadamente, lentamente la mire a los ojos y dije:

-¿Ra-ra-rainbow Dash?

-Si, soy yo amor.

Mientras miraba a sus ojos me iba poniendo feliz y podia sentir como es que las lagrimas caían por la mejilla de la emoción, entonces la abraze y dije:

-Cariño perdóname! no sabia que eras tu, fui un estúpido al tratarlas así a ustedes, espero que me perdones.

-Creo que te había perdido, también creí que todo este viaje había sido en vano.

-Ojala me perdones por lo estúpido que fui al no creerte, solo es que en los últimos años no pude vivir sin ti, era imposible dormir por las noches, cada noche era no poder dormir bien, lo mas doloroso es como te trate allí abajo, fui un estúpido al no creerte, por favor perdóname.

-Te perdono amor! ven dame un beso. Se acerco a mis labios y nos quedamos así por 10 minutos.

-Hace mucho que no recibía un beso de mi amada esposa. Le dije mientras me estaba secando las lagrimas de mi cara.

-Yo también! Decía también mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Vayamos a abajo, tengo que disculparme con mis amigas, ustedes son bienvenidas a mi hogar, por favor siéntete bienvenida amor mio.

-Vayamos deben estar preocupadas!

Cuando bajamos vi que las chicas estaban conmocionadas al verme agarrado de la mano con Rainbow Dash, entonces Fluttershy con una voz bien tímida y temerosa dijo:

-¿I-i-isa, nos recuerdas?

-Claro que las recuerdo, pequeña arbolillo que crece.

Al decir estas palabras, saltaron del sofá para envolvernos en un abrazo grupal, bastante largo, todas estaban aquí, pero tengo una duda, ¿quien es la chica que vino con ellas? ¿Sera alguien importante? Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos, fui tímidamente a saludar a la chica que venia con ellas, la chica tenia el cuerpo de una señorita de 20 o 21 años, el pelo era gris y sonreía bastante lindo, pero estaba confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo por lo que había visto, cuando me acerque le pregunte:

-Bueno ahora ya que se que ellas son mis amigas, ¿quien es usted?

-Mucho Gusto señor Isaias, me llamo Afterlife y vengo con las niñas para protegerlas de este mundo, lo que usted iso fue algo que no se me borrara de mi cabeza.

-Si lo lamento mucho por tener que haber visto mi comportamiento.

-Si, aunque muy tranquilo te comportaste, y eso que tu esposa te dio de cachetadas.

-Ademas es la primera vez, pero no la culpo, yo habría reaccionado así, no tan brusco pero igualito.

-Bueno, todo se arreglo, ahora le tengo una pregunta.

-Dígame cual es su pregunta.

-¿Usted dejara que nos quedemos por 1 año?

-Claro ustedes son bienvenidas a mi mansión, después de lo que hicieron al recibirme en su mundo yo diría que es lo único que puedo hacer por ellas.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, bueno ahora queremos descansar después de un viaje entre mundos, ¿ habrá algún lugar o cuarto?

-Si, hay cuatro habitaciones arriba, por favor sientensen cómodas y descansen.

-Muy bien! Chicas vayamos arriba!

Les dio la orden a las chicas para que la acompañaran, les mostré a donde era la habitación y las deje que se acomodaran, en cambio, Rainbow Dash ya sabia donde estaba su cuarto, así es, ella se iba a dormir a mi cuarto. Pasaron varias horas hasta que las chicas se acomodaron, fuimos a cenar y mi hermanita hiso milanesa de pollo con papas fritas, la cena estibo riquísima, parece que a las chicas les gusto, pero tenían un ligero problema, no sabían usar los cubiertos, estaba por decirles como se usaban hasta que Afterlife se ofreció a enseñarles, parece que lo dominaba bien. Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos todas arriba para tomar un merecido descanso, en un momento Fluttershy tímidamente se acerca ami y me pregunta:

-I-i-isaias, disculpa... podría ir al baño por favor. Me miro con una cara sonriente.

-Si claro, espera que te guió donde esta.

-Gra-gracias!

-No hay de que!

Cuando entro se sentó y dijo repentinamente:

-Isa!

-¿Que pasa?

-Tengo... sueño. Escuchaba como bostezaba. ¿ Podría dormir contigo?

-Emb... no lo se, tal ve... Veo que sale del baño, estaba terriblemente cansada, pobre cosita hermosa y tímida.

-Isa por favor, quisie... Se había desmayado logre agarrarla antes de que llegase al piso-.

-Fluttershy despierta!

Cuando la agarro de las piernas y las llevo a mis brazos sentí sus roncidos, parece que se había desmayado del cansancio, Rainbow Dash vio como es que tenia en mis brazos a Fluttershy, se acerco rápidamente y dijo preocupada:

-¿Que le paso a Fluttershy? ¿Esta bien?

-Si, solo se desmayo del cansancio.

-Llévala a la cama.

-Muy bien!

Lentamente fui con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy al cuarto donde se iban a hospedar, hubo un problema, parece que Twilight se había ocupado su cama, no tuve otra opción que decirle a Rainbow Dash:

-Cariño, ¿Te molestara si se queda a dormir en mi cuarto solo por esta noche?

-¿Que? pero quiero dormir contigo.

-Lo lamento corazoncito, mañana a la noche vas a dormir conmigo, solo es pro esta noche.

-Bueno pero, ¿En donde voy a dormir?

-Creo que tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-Pero debe estar durmiendo.

-Fijémonos!

Cuando fuimos al cuarto de mi hermana, tocamos la puerta y nos recibió, pregunto:

-¿Que le paso a Fluttershy?

-Se desmayo del cansancio, ¿me harías el favor de que Rainbow duerma contigo esta noche?

-Claro no tengo ni un problema, siéntete bienvenida Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias hermana de Isaias.

-Emb... Cariño se llama Maria.

-¿ Enserio? que hermoso nombre tienes, ¿por que no le pusimos asi a nuestra hija?

-No lo pensé, bueno buenas noches cariño, buenas noches hermanita.

-Buenas noches amor! Me dijo mientras se despedía con un beso.

-Buenas noches hermano que duermas bien!

-Gracias!

Cuando termine de despedirme de Rainbow Dash y de Maria, me sentí algo raro, era la primera vez que iba adormir con Fluttershy, cuando llegamos al cuarto, la puse en mi cama, entonces con me saque solamente la remera y me acosté en la cama al lado, podía sentir sus roncidos que eran muy bajitos y tiernos, muchas cosas cochinas se me pasaron por la mente, por que Fluttershy tenia un cuerpo de una super modelo y también tenia pechos grandes... Mejor dejo de pensar en ello, le di la espalda, y dije despacito:

-Buenas noches Fluttershy. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le daba la espalda de nuevo.

Sentí como es que el aire caliente me tocaba la nuca, cuando estaba por dormirme siento que algo me abraza, se trataba de el brazo de Fluttershy, que lo tenia abrazándome, por un momento pensé que era solo una amiga aunque solo esto lo hago con Rainbow Dash, era la primera vez que no me sentía solo en mi cama, después del abrazo que me estaba dando Fluttershy, me sentí reconfortado y feliz, lo que hice fue agarrar su brazo y traerlo hacia mi pecho en signo de amistad. Hoy fue un día bastante agitado y loco ahora era hora de descansar, solo que esta vez no estaría solo en mi cama.

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

**Bueno después de mucho que estuve pensando, pude hacer esta nueva serie, si es muy largo el primer capitulo, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Amor de una criatura tímida

El Reencuentro Familiar

****Capitulo 2: Amor de una criatura tímida

/Al día siguiente/

Cuando me despierto, creí que iba a sentirme acompañado, miro a un costado y Fluttershy estaba durmiendo aun, pobre chiquita creo que ayer fue un día muy duro para ella, ella tuve que verme por primera vez enojado, y se había desmayado del cansancio, ¿cómo lo estará tomando Rainbow Dash? Me fui levantando de a poco para no despertarla, mire el reloj y eran 10:00 de la mañana, faltaba media hora para que fuera a trabajar así que aprovechare a desayunar y leer el diario de hoy. Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, de paso fui a hacer mis necesidades en el baño, cuando termine fui al cuarto donde estaban las chicas, todas estaban durmiendo y valla como roncaban bueno, aunque roncaban muy despacio se escuchaba igual, cierro la puerta lentamente y me voy a abajo sin hacer ningún ruido.

En la cocina se encontraba StarBlood haciéndose el desayuno, al notar mi presencia me sonrió y me dijo:

-Buenas Días!

-Buenas Días! ¿cómo dormiste anoche?

-Masomenos. Oye, ¿Quienes son las nuevas que estaban durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes?

-¿No las conoces?

-Eh no! ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Ellas son Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Afterlife...

-Espera! ¿dijiste Twilight Sparkle? Me dijo sorprendida y seria.

-Sip! ¿Que, tienes algo contra ella?

-No! es que, ¿Porque están en nuestro mundo?

-Es la misma pregunta que yo me hice cuando te conocí, ellas están aquí para pasar tiempo conmigo, como me extrañaron muchísimo, Rainbow Dash tuvo la idea de venir a mi mundo pero para sorprenderme, pero lo tome mas como raro y sorpresivo.

-Entonces... Rainbow... Dash... ¿Esta aquí con tus amigas y ella es tu esposa?

-Así es! Rainbow es la chica que yo te contaba las otras noches.

-Ya veo! nada más me sorprende esto que el trabajo de visitantes que amablemente me ofreciste.

-¿No te sorprende en lo mas mínimo?

-En parte no, pero que importa, tengo que ir a trabajar. Dijo mientras se estaba yendo con un pan a la boca-.

-Buena suerte Starblood!

-Grafias! Me dijo con la boca llena-.

Me prepare un tazón con cereales y leche y me fui a calcular las cuentas, justo cuando estoy agarrando mi maleta con mis cosas y me estaba lavando la cara, escucho que alguien me dice, -''Buenos Días!''-. Me doy vuelta y se trataba de Rainbow Dash tenía todo el pelo desaliñado y para mi, sigue siendo hermosa con el pelo desarreglado, me acerque para darle un beso de los buenos días y ella me ve, y me dice:

-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

-Me voy a trabajar corazoncito.

-¿En donde trabajas? ¿o de que estas trabajando ahora que no eres protector?

-Trabajo en la mansión, pero, es una cosa diferente a lo que hacía en Ponyville, yo me encargo de calcular, aprobar, desaprobar y responder cartas y cuentas que me mandan.

-Ah! en ese caso, ¿Puedo acompañarte? digo, ya que trabajas en la mansión.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que concentrarme para calcular y responder cartas y cuentas.

-Oh! bueno no importa.

-Si me necesitan búsquenme en la galería que está al lado de la mansión, ahí es donde trabajo.

-¿En dónde?

-Ahí! Le dije señalando con el dedo al lugar donde trabajo-.

-Qué lindo lugar para trabajar supongo. Me dijo sonriéndome-.

-En parte corazoncito, ósea, es muy lindo pero igual cuando se trata de trabajo es horrible. Le dije, ya cuando miro mi reloj dije. Me tengo que ir, que desayunes bien amorcito!-.

-Buena suerte! Me dijo mientras yo me iba alejando de la mansión-.

Pude lograr decirle gracias a Rainbow Dash, con las llaves que tenia debajo del tapizado las agarre y las puse e el agujero donde se tienen que abrir las puertas, cuando la abrí mi cara cambio a otro estado, era un estado de bienvenida a la miseria, en fin a trabajar.

Llegue a la oficina donde encontré cartas y cuentas que tenía que pagar y responder, sin mencionar aprobar y desaprobar, justo cuando estaba por empezar escucho que alguien toca la puerta, le digo que pase quien quiera que sea el sujeto y se trataba de Fluttershy, por alguna razón estaba muy sonrojada y se le veía muy tímida, se acerca y me pregunta:

-Amb… Isa… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? Me dijo mordiéndose el dedo índice.

-Estaba por empezar a trabajar, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que yo… quería saber cómo habías dormido, espero no haberte causado una molestia alguna. Me decía mientras estaba mirando al suelo-.

-Para nada, no te preocupes, no me causaste ninguna molestia, la gran pregunta es ¿Cómo dormiste tu?

-Ah… yo… dormí perfectamente.

-Me alegro, si no se te hace molestia, irías a otra parte, tengo que trabajar.

-Oh… esta… bien lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-Adiós Isa, buena suerte con tu trabajo.

-Adiós y gracias.

Escucho que se cierra lentamente la puerta, cuando escucho que se cierra empiezo a trabajar, ¿Por qué será que Fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada? Me pregunte en silencio, seguí trabajando y aprobando cuentas y desaprobando cuentas.

/Ojos de Fluttershy/

No se por que sentiré algo que me quema en el interior, algo que sin duda no lo siento como amistad o alegría, sino que lo siento como algo de afecto o amor hacia a él, pero tengo que recordar que si se lo digo, tal vez se enoje y tal vez me quiera fuera de su casa, no, el o podría hacerme eso soy su mejor amiga, aunque estuvo mal interrumpirlo en su momento de trabajo, pero no creo que él sea capaz de arrojarme a merced de mi suerte, yo no sabría defenderme en este mundo tan misterioso. No me tengo que preocupar mucho por eso, yo podre saber que él no sería capaz de tirarme al merced de mi suerte, aunque no creo que sea conveniente decirle lo que siento por él.

Fui a la cocina para por lo menos sacarme a Isa de la cabeza, voy a adentro de la cosa llamada mansión por cómo nos explico Isa y Afterlife, voy a la cocina a ver que podía tomar o comer, solo pude encontrar galletitas y leche, lo único nutritivo para mí son las galletas, ¿pero qué significa Pepitos? Debe ser el nombre de la galleta, aunque el nombre es algo extraño pero gracioso, probé una y de repente me dieron muchas ganas de comer mas y mas, hasta que termine por acabarme el paquete entero, en un momento me sentía algo extraña me sentía algo bestia o algo por decir. Tome leche y fui a ver si las chicas habían despertado, lentamente fui caminando por los pasillos de la habitación, abrí la puerta de la habitación, mire hacia los costados, hasta que escucho:

-¡¿Qué haces Fluttershy?

-Aaaaaaaah! Grite y me caí al suelo. Pinkie Pie no me asustes así!-

-Oh, perdóname Fluttershy no era mi intención asustarte. Decía mientras me levantaba del suelo en señal de disculpas-.

-No-no importa!

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haremos hoy en nuestro primer dia en este mundo?

-No-no lo sé, supongo que cuando termine Isaías de trabajar nos llevara a alguna parte.

-Que bien qué bien! Decía saltando de la emoción-.

Estoy también emocionada de ir con Isa a… oh ese sentimiento otra vez, no tengo que pensar mucho en Isa. –'No tengo que pensar en eso, no tengo que pensar en eso, no tengo que pensar en eso'-. Decía en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia abajo, lo seguía diciendo hasta que una voz femenina me detuvo y dijo:

-¿De que no tienes que pensar?

Cuando me detengo y veo a quien me dirigió la palabra, se trataba de Rainbow Dash que me miraba confundida, me sonroje de repente, algún confundida Rainbow Dash le dije:

-De-de-de nada!

-¿Segura?

-Si-si!

-Te vez muy nerviosa, ¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada?

-Si-si-si!

-Oh bueno! Te hice el desayuno, ¿quieres algunos huevos?

-Emb… ya desayune!

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué desayunaste?

Al escuchar esas palabras, la lleve a la cocina y le señale el paquete de galletitas con el nombre gracioso. Al mirarlo me miro y me pregunto:

-¿Comiste Pepitos?

-A-a-si es!

-¿Son ricas?

-Lo suficiente como para que te comas el paquete entero.

-¿El paquete entero? No me digas que te comiste todo el paquete.

-Sssi… Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza de vergüenza-.

-Guau! No creí que te comieras el paquete entero, bueno me voy a tomar un café, ¿quieres algo de café?

-No-no! Ya tome leche.

-Oh! Bueno, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Si no te molesta.

-No me molesta, ¿Cuál es el favor?

-¿Podrías llevarle esto a mi esposo? Como para que disfrute un poco su trabajo.

-¡¿Qué? Pero…

-¿Te sucede algo Fluttershy?

-No puedo lle-llevarselo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Es que… a… le molestaría mucho si lo interrumpo.

-Para nada, a el no le molestara si le llevas esto.

-E-está bien. Dije desanimada-.

-Muchas Gracias Fluttershy, ahora tengo que hacerle el desayuno a las otras chicas.

-Bu-bu-bueno, ya-ya vengo.

Agarre la bolsa con la comida y me dispuse a ir incomoda y lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba Isa, cada paso se me hacia aun mas difícil, ese sentimiento me volvió pero esta vez era aun mas fuerte cada vez que me acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Isaías, cuando llegue a la puerta seguía sintiendo que no podía entrar por temor a molestarlo y por preocuparlo por el problema que me pasa, y estaré obligada a decirle porque estoy así, solo si me pregunta.

Toque la puerta varias veces, escuche que Isa dijo –'Pase!'-. Cuando pase fui lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Isa, me acerque a él lentamente y le toque la espalda, para que se diera cuenta que yo estaba, se dio vuelta y me miro con alegría y sorpresa. Me puse roja al ver que el me miraba con sus dulces y tiernos ojos que tenia, nerviosa y incomoda le digo:

-E-e-e… Hola Isa te traje algo de comer, lo hiso Rainbow Dash, espero no haberte molestado.

-No me molestas lindura, gracias por traérmelo.

-De-denada… Le dije sin despegar mi mirada a sus ojos tan lindos-.

Se levanto de la silla, se acerco hacia a mi y me dio un beso en la frente, al hacer esto me dijo:

-Gracias de nuevo por traérmelo, hoy les tengo una sopre…

Cuando me dio el beso en la frente me sentí perdida, y no sentía nada de culpa o algo por el estilo, cuando me dio el beso no solo me sentí perdida, mi mirada se centro en el rostro de el, y cada vez que me decía algo no le podía entender, no sabía por qué no podía entender lo que decía, pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba fue el beso que me dio, cuando recobre el sentido volví a mirarlo y estaba terminando la última frase diciendo:

-¿Se lo podrás decir a las chicas? ¿Fluttershy?

-Ah sí, se lo voy a decir. Dije sin pensar-.

-Muy bien gracias, tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

-De-denada, buena suerte. Le dije intentando analizar lo que me había dicho mientras estaba perdida en su mirada-.

Cuando me estaba yendo del lugar, intentaba pensar en lo que me quiso decir Isa, ¿Qué era lo que me había dicho? Me pregunte a mí misma. No podía decirles nada a las chicas o no podía avisarles de lo que me había dicho Isa, porque sinceramente no sabría que decirles, al no estar concentrada en lo que me estaba diciendo, no pude escuchar lo que me había dicho, pero no me importa, lo bueno es que el me dio un beso en la frente y eso me encanto, aunque por otra parte me sentí mal, porque yo no le podía decir lo que sentía, pro que tal vez Rainbow Dash me odiaría o se pondría celosa o algo así. Preferí no decirle a nadie sobre mi secreto, dirijo mi mirada hacia la mansión y lentamente fui a donde tenía que ir, cuando estaba por llegar, escucho un llamado, me doy vuelta y era el tipo de ayer, el que nos trajo amablemente a la mansión, parecía que me llamaba ami, cuando lo mire le pregunte:

-¿Me quiere decir algo señor?

-Sí, primero buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Segundo tengo algo importante que quiero que se lo digas a tu amiga la de color arcoíris.

-¿Qué le tengo que decir?

-Quiero que le digas que hoy tiene que venir a ver algo que tal vez el interese.

-¿Qué es ese algo?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ella debe saber.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a Isa?

-Tal vez no le interese.

-¿De qué se trata el tema, o que quiere que vea Rainbow Dash?

-Está bien, te lo contare. Aun poster de algo llamado My Little Pony: The Friendship is Magic, y hay una foto de una de los personajes que tiene el pelo igualito al que ella tiene, por eso quería que venga para por lo menos saber de quién se trataba. ¿Se lo podrá decir?

-Está bien…

-Muchas Gracias muchachita, oye, no me dijiste tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me… me llamo Fluttershy… Dije en voz baja-.

-¿Qué? No le entendí.

-Me… me llamo Fluttershy… Volví a decir tímidamente al sujeto.

-Aun sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

-Me llamo Flutter… Siento que alguien me tapa la boca y entonces me asusto y miro hacia un costado, era nada más y nada menos que Afterlife, que con una cara sonriente y preocupante dijo.-Que lindo paisaje, ¿No le parece señor?

-Amb… si supongo, la niña me estaba por decir su nom…

-Ella se llama Natalia, pero como es muy tímida no le salía bien la palabra. Dijo nerviosamente y con una sonrisa en su cara-.

-Oh, en ese caso, un gusto en conocerte Natalia, yo me llamo Fernando, y soy el jefe de seguridad de Isaías. Me dijo mientras ponía la mano al lado de la mía como simular un saludo o algo así-.

-Encantada… Dije aun mas confundida de lo normal-.

-Acuérdate de decirle eso a Rainbow Dash, ¿Okey?

-Ssssi señor.

-Que tenga buen día señor Fernando!

-Afterlife, ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo me llamaba Natalina? si yo me llamo Fluttershy.

-No es Natalina es Natalia, y que habíamos dicho de no contar nuestros nombres a los demás, ¿quieres que volvamos al mundo justo en nuestro primer dia?

-No-no… Lo lamento no me acorde de eso.

-No te preocupes, espero que no se te olvide.

-No se me va a olvidar.

-¿De que le tenias que decir a Rainbow Dash?

-Le tenía que decir sobre algo de un poster llamado My litte Pony: The Friendship is Magic.

-…- Me miro helada. Que ni se te ocurra decirle eso!

-¿P-pero por qué?

-Solo no se lo digas sino nos pondrás en peligro a nosotras.

-¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro?

-Solo no se lo digas, ¿me entendiste?

-Si Afterlife.

-Muy bien ve adentro, yo tengo que hablar con Isaías.

-E-e-está bien…

Cuando entre adentro vi a las chicas que estaban en la sala tomando té con Rainbow Dash, yo sabía que les tenía que decir algo, pero como estuve desconcentrada por la mirada de Isa no me acuerdo lo que me había dicho, después pensé en una cosa, -'¿Por qué Afterlife se preocupa tanto de ese tonto poster, tendrá algo que ver con nuestro mundo?'-. Me pregunte a mí misma. Creo que dejare de pensar en las cosas por un momento y les diré los buenos días las chicas, total este es el primer día en este lindo y extraño mundo, me pregunto –'¿Qué nos tendrá preparado Isaías?'-.

/Ojos de Isaías/

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que hay un poster de My Little Pony en la ciudad?

-Sí, tu agente de seguridad Fernando le había dicho a Fluttershy que le diga a Rainbow Dash, que vaya con ella a ver ese poster.

-¿La detuviste o le dijiste algo?

-Sí, que bueno que la niña lo tome muy bien y entienda de que si descubren que estamos en tu mundo, vamos a tener problemas graves, que hasta tendremos que volver, a nuestro mundo.

-Es cierto. Espero que Fluttershy les diga a las chicas que hoy iremos a la playa para que conozcan el mar y conozcan un poco más que solo la mansión.

-Es muy buena idea la tuya.

-Gracias, ahora ya que termine el trabajo me voy preparando para ir a la playa con ustedes y mi familia.

-Muy bien yo me voy preparando, pero espera, ¿Tu hermana por casualidad no tendrá alguna ropa para bañarse?

-Creo que si tiene, hay que preguntarle.

-Bien vayamos!

-Okey!

Salimos de el lugar donde yo trabajo y me dirijo con Afterlife al cuarto de mi hermana, subimos los escalones hasta llegar a su cuarto, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta para ver si no se estaba cambiando o algo. Se escucho 'Pase!' pasamos y cuando entramos al cuarto, mi hermana estaba arreglando su ropa y su cama, al mirarnos dejo la ropa y dijo:

-Buenos días Afterlife y Isa, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buenos Días hermana, ¿de casualidad no tendrás alguna ropa de baño para Afterlife y las chicas?

-Si supongo, pero ¿Para qué necesitan ropa de baño?

-Hoy iremos a la playa para disfrutar todo el día, ¿No tendrás alguna ropa?

-Si tengo por aquí.

-Bien llamare a las chicas para que vengan, por ahora elejile una que le quede a Afterlife.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Bien ya vengo.

Fui bajando las escaleras para después encontrarme en la sala principal, las chicas parecían no haberse dado cuenta, supongo que FLuttershy no se acordó de decirles a las chicas que íbamos a ir a la playa, cuando dirigieron mi la mirada hacia a mi dijeron:

-Buenos días Isaías

-Buenos días Chicas, vayan al cuarto de mi hermana María para probarse unos trajes de baño.

-¿Trajes de baño? Preguntaron todas.

-Si, ¿No les conto Fluttershy que hoy iríamos a la playa para que conozcan un poco?

-No, no nos conto nada.

-Bueno no importa, vayan al cuarto de mi hermana para probarse algo de ropa.

-Muy bien! Dijeron todas con mucha emoción.

Al ver que todas iban, mire a Fluttershy y estaba yendo lentamente, tuve la oportunidad de agarrarla y decirle:

-Fluttershy, ¿No recuerdas que te dije que le tenias que decir a las chicas sobre la playa?

-Amb… ¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?

-Te lo dije cuando me trajiste la comida que me preparo Rainbow Dash, ¿No recuerdas?

-Oh… ya me acorde, cre-crei que al no decirles nada, lo iban a tomar como sorpresa.

-A buena idea la tuya, bueno, ve a cambiarte, hoy es un día que quiero que disfruten en la playa.

-Bu-bu-bueno…

Fue de escaleras a arriba bastante rápido. Qué raro de lo que yo recuerde Fluttershy jamás se olvida de las cosas que se les dicen, con me tengo que preocupar, ella quiso darles una sorpresa, está bien eso.

Fui también de escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi cuarto para cambiarme, me puse una malla de color negra y me puse desodorante en barra para no oler mal, hoy presentí que el día iba a estar muy bueno, después me puse una remera mangas corta, porque hacía mucho calor y en la playa suele haber mucho calor, aun mas por que hoy es sábado y era un dia para disfrutar en familia, ahora ya que me acorde, agarre mi celular y marque al número de Starblood, la llame y le avise que se tomara el día libre y que íbamos a ir a la playa, ella me había dicho que no podría ir porque tenía muchos visitantes al quien atender. Corte la llamada un poco frustrado, después pensé, voy a llamar a Martin, marque el numero de Martin y lo llame, al contestar le dije que hoy íbamos a ir a la playa a pasar el día, el me había dicho que no había problema, y que venía de inmediato a la mansión, corte la llamada y me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermana María, toque la puerta por si aun no se habían cambiado, se escucho un 'Pase!', pase y cuando me encontré en el cuarto, vi que las chicas estaban en bikini y se les marcaba mucho los pezones, y por desgracia e le marcaba sus partes aun más preciadas, muchos pensamientos cochinos se cruzaron por mi cabeza, pero después recupere la cordura y dije:

-Guau! Chicas se ven espectaculares.

-Gracias cariño! Dijo Rainbow Dash que traía un bikini de color blanco.

-¿Cómo me veo con esto Isa? Me pregunto Rarity-.

Al dirigir mi mirada a Rarity, veía que traía un bikini de color rojo, se le marcaban mucho los pezones, tenia los mismos pechos que Fluttershy, corrijo todas tenían el mismo tamaño de senos, al verla me quede estupefacto por un momento, volví a al mundo y le dije:

-Te vez… Muy bien!

-Oh Gracias querido!

-No hay de que!

Veo a Twilight y llevaba una bikini de color Lila, desgraciadamente también se les marcaban los pezones y sus partes privadas, creo que un amigo ahí abajo quería escaparse del cierre que tenía mi malla. También vi a Fluttershy que llevaba un bikini de color verde, también se le veía muy bonito, se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-¿Có-como me queda esto? Me dijo mientras giraba su cadera para poder dejar mostrar su trasero. ¿Isaías?

-Ah! Perdón, te queda muy bien.

-Oh Gracias. Dijo mientras me miraba con una cara tierna.

Dirijo mi mirada a Rainbow Dash y parecía enojada, se acerca a mi y me dice al oído:

-Que ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

-(Susurre) ¿De qué hablas?

-(Susurro) A mi no me engañas, estas excitado.

-(Susurre sonrojado) Amb… bueno no te puedo mentir, se les marca mucho los pezones a ustedes.

-(Susurro) No te preocupes de eso, solo cuida que tu amigo de abajo sobre salga.

-(Susurre sonrojado) E-e-e si cariño.

-(Susurro) Intenta no prestar mucha atención a eso ¿Okey?

-(Susurre) Está bien no te preocupes, lo que me preocupa cómo es que los van a mirar los otros.

-(Susurro) No te preocupes, grítales si hace falta.

-(Susurre) Como digas.

Después de la charla, dije:

-Bueno, Niñas, ¿Están listas para ir a la playa a divertirse?

-Si estamos listas! Dijeron todas-.

-Entonces vayamos.

Agarre las llaves del auto, pero antes de que saliéramos a afuera recordé que tenía que venir mi hermano Martin, así que dije que teníamos que esperar a mi hermano, y que después nos íbamos a ir. Me respondieron sin problema alguno, así que mientras esperábamos hablábamos de cómo era la playa, digo, por sino no supieran lo que era, no las considero tontas, pero son de otro mundo, que mas puedo decir.

Cuando llego mi hermano saludo a las chicas y tuvo el mismo rostro que yo lo tuve arriba, agarre las llaves y les indique que nos fuéramos y que subieran al auto, por suerte mi hermano se ofreció a manejar, no me negué a eso así que lo deje manejar, pero le dije que no conduzca como un loco, en un tiempo tuvimos un problema con eso y por eso no lo deje manejar mas el auto, pero confió que no será tan loco como antes, tuve que ir a atrás porque Rainbow Dash ya se había tomado la molestia de ponerse adelante, no me queje ni nada por el estilo, así que fui atrás con las chicas, pero parece que no tenia espacio, habían espacio para que vayan 3 atrás y 3 atrás de todo, así que como no tenía lugar pensé que era buena idea de que yo hiciera upa a una… de las chicas. No tuve otro remedio, no era porque no quería solo que mi amigo quelria salir de la maya y se convertiría en un problema grandote, del lado del a ventana derecha se encontraba Fluttershy, le pedí si paraba para que me pudiera sentar y hacerle upa. Al principio me sentía nervioso, trague saliva y entre con valor a la camioneta, Fluttershy se encontraba parada para que yo pudiera sentarme, entonces cuando me senté, le di la señal de que se sentara despacio, se sentó lentamente hasta que al final llego a sentar en mi regazo, o por dios me sentía muy incomodo en ese momento, no porque estaba en una mala postura sino por que tenia a upa a Fluttershy y sus partes tocaban en mi amigo, arrancaron la camioneta y me dije a mi mismo, -'Acelera de una buena vez!'-. Mi hermano me miraba de una manera burlona y yo solo le respondía con una mirada que decía, -'Cállate!'-. Cada vez que pasábamos un lomo de burro sus trasero se movía de arriba hacia abajo y sus nalgas rebotaban haciendo que mi estado se pusiera aun mas incomodo, en un momento le pregunte nerviosamente:

-Fluttershy, ¿Estas cómoda?

-Ssssi, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Eh! Por nada no te preocupes.

Para olvidar mis impulsos sexuales por un momento decidí iniciar una conversación sobre cosas del pasado o que había pasado en los últimos años, cosas así. En un momento Twilight me miro y vio que estaba sudando, entonces me pregunto:

-Isa, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tenes calor o algo?

-Eh! No! No te preocupes estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Ssssi, aja.

Mientras me miraba con preocupación yo solo no podía dejar de pensar en cosas cochinas con Fluttershy, tengo una mente muy especial, aun mas en estos momentos, tu estarías igual.

El viaje se hacía eterno, no podía dejar de sudar por los nervios, hasta para cuando llegamos a la playa, abrí rápidamente la puerta, le di la señal a Fluttershy para que se levantara, se levanto entonces rápidamente salí de la camioneta, di un fuerte respiro de alivio y dije:

-Bu-bueno chicas, bienvenidas a la playa.

-Qué bien! Grito Pinkie pie que instantáneamente agarro su flotador y se fue corriendo hacia el agua, tirándose de bala de cañón para así hacer una gran ola que podría haber llegado rozando la playa o al menos algunos paraguas que había de otras personas, yo mientras caminaba con Rainbow Dash al lado mío, vi como es que a Rarity la empezaban a echar el ojo los señores que había ahí, ella ni se daba cuenta que la estaban dando de re ojo, y si, con el físico que tienen las chicas siendo humanas, tiene el control de cualquier tipo, en un momento un tipo grito:

-Hola primor, acá tengo algo que te va a buscar!

-Cállate y concéntrate en meterte esas palabras por donde te va a doler si lo vuelves a decir!

Rarity al notar eso me miro fijamente y un poco confundida y me dijo:

-Isa, ¿Qué significa primor?

-Significa hermosa o como le quieras decir.

-Y, ¿por que no dejas que me digan eso los chicos aquí?

-Por la misma razón que yo te digo que hay algunos que te lo dicen en un tono como sexual o acosador, yo solo intento protegerte, hasta a Rainbow Dash le gritaron eso y gracias a que ella me detuvo yo le iba a pegar a uno.

-Déjate llevar, no seas tan amargado, además con este cuerpo sexy ¿a quien no podre lograr convencer? Me decía mientras que hacia un movimiento que le permitía a los senos moverse de arriba hacia abajo-.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué favor?

-Anda al vestuario que esta atrás de los baños de aquella cabina y ponte algo que no llame tanto la atención o al menos que no cautive tanto a los hombres.

-Uy, que amargo eres, pero bueno si tienen malas intenciones con mi cuerpo, yo como toda una dama no me dejare llevar.

-Gracias Rarity!

-Pero vengan ustedes conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te necesito a ti para que sea mi ojo de atención, sino como sabre como no llamar tanto la atención.

-P-p-pero no puedo entrar al vestuario de mujeres, esta prohibido que yo entre.

-No tontito, cuando termine de cambiarme me esperas afuera y ves si me veo bien, yase que no se puede hacer eso, ¿creíste que era una sucia?

-Ah ah! No pero por las dudas. Le dije en un tono nervioso.

Fuimos al vestuario de mujeres con Rainbow Dash, yo me quede afuera esperando a que Rarity se elija un traje no tan cautivador. Pasaron ya varios minutos por lo menos 50 minutos desde que entro, y me dije a mi mismo, -'¿Tanto se debe estar decidiendo? Lo único que tiene que hacer es ponerse algo y yo opino'-. Pasaron otros 30 minutos, ya se estaba acabando mi paciencia, entonces lentamente fui a la puerta, toque la puerta diciendo:

-¿Rarity porque tardas?

-¿Hola?

-¿Rarity, Rainbow Dash? Dije en un tono preocupado.

En un momento escucho como un 'Hmmmmmm!' como si alguien estuviera gritando o intentando decir algo. Al escuchar eso le di una patada a la puerta y cuando entre, vi a tres tipos uno con capucha y los otros dos sin capucha, parecía que los dos estaban preocupados y asustados, mientras que el otro estaba sonriendo macabramente, vi que las dos estaban atadas y sin ropa, del enojo grite:

-¿Qué carajo pasa aquí y quienes son ustedes?

-Es el salvador! Dijo uno de los que no tenia capucha-.

-Ah! Y ¿a quién le importa? Dijo el encapuchado-.

-¿Qué haces con mi esposa y mi amiga? Responde!

-No llevándote la corriente de lo que le dijiste al mundo pendejo.

-¿Qué no te llego el mensaje? ¿Qué acaso eres un pendejo que solo se la pasa secuestrando chicas inocentes? Desátalas o te juro que…

-¿O te juro que?

-No lo hagas enojar Rafael! Dijo el que no tenia capucha.

-¿Por qué? El es el salvador él no le pegaría a una persona.

-¿A quieres apostar? ¿Quieres apostar de que no te romperé el cuello? Desátalas ahora!

-Vamos hazle caso Rafael! Dijo el mismo tipo.

-No para que, el es solo un falso pendejo que no le enseña nada a nadie.

-Estoy cansado de ti amigo, nosotros no vamos a seguir contigo, tu ya no eres nuestro jefe! Dijeron los dos en contra de el.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a poner de su lado?

-Si!

A este punto mi ira pasaba los limites, aunque prometí que no me enojaría porque tengo a el demonio dentro de mi no podía contenerlo más, desde que esa bruja me hechizo con su magia tuve que estar lo más tranquilo posible si no podía llegar a despertar el demonio que tenía en mi interior y podía morir en el peor de los casos. Tome una bocanada de aire y grite:

-DESATALAS ANTES DE QUE TE PARTA LA CABEZA CONTRA LA PARED!

-Para nada! Ellas ahora son mis putas, no las voy a desatar, de ninguna manera.

Llego un punto en el que me dormí, ya no sentía mi cuerpo y nada solo me quede dormido.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

-Hmmmmmm!

No podía hablar pero podía ver como a mi esposo le salía unas cosas fuera de la piel, no sé cómo es que se llamaba pero se veía muy atemorizante, después su cuerpo cambio al de una bestia y grito con una voz bastante ronca:

-DEJALAS IR!

Veía cómo es que los tres chicos se sorprendían al ver a mi esposo así, y que lo digan yo tampoco lo reconozco así como está ahora, el que tenia la capucha se había puesto muy nervioso, mientras que los otros 2 se lanzaron al piso y se cubrieron la cabeza, Isa se iba acercando con cada paso que daba el piso se rompía, se escuchaban PUM PUM PUM, hasta que llego al tipo que tenia la capucha y dice:

-Ahora veras por no haberme hecho caso.

Pude mover mi cabeza varias veces para poder sacarme la bandita que tenia en la boca, cuando me lo pude quitar y grite a todo pulmón:

-Amor tranquilízate! Perdónalo el no sabe lo que hace es solo una causa perdida.

El me miro por un momento y veía que le salieron lagrimas al sostener al tipo del cuello y levantándolo hacia el aire. Cuando me miro con las lagrimas en los ojos aproveche y le dije gritando:

-Solo tienes que tranquilizarte, te amo amor, déjalo ir!

-Rainboooow Dasssssh! Me dijo con un tono ronco.

Soltó al tipo y se tiro al suelo y grito de dolor, se podía sentir el dolor que tenia en su voz, el grito se hacía cada vez más fuerte, después algo va aliendo de su cuerpo como si fuera un alma negra, se desvaneció en el aire y cayó al suelo, uno de los chicos se acerco y dijo gritando y preocupado:

-¡¿Salvador? Hábleme! Dijo mientras se le iban cayendo lagrimas y le sostenía la cabeza desde la nuca-.

-Amor, levántate!

En un último respiro Isa dijo casi como un susurro:

-Lo… lamento ca… riño, te… amo… Dijo mientras levantaba la mano hacia a mi pero de lejos.

-No amor nooooooo! Dije gritando con lagrimas en los ojos-.

Rarity miro hacia un costado y empezó a llorar, los chicos estaban abrazando a mi esposo muerto con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que el que estaba agarrando de la nuca a Isa dijo entre cortado por las lagrimas:

-Salvador, gracias por enseñarnos a mí y a mi hermano lo importante que es la vida, ahora… descanse en paz. Dijo mientras le caían lagrimas-.

Parece que a los dos le parecieron muy importantes Isa, creo que en ellos había cambiado algo al parecer, por eso es que lo querían mucho, en momento baje la cabeza y llore desconsoladamente, asaron varios minutos y todos no podíamos dejar de mirar a mi difunto esposo, después miro de re ojo a Isa y el de repente abre los ojos pero esta vez los ojos le brillaban, el brillo era de color blanco, el que estaba agarrándolo de la nuca se alejo asustado, yo por otra parte veía como es que mi esposo se iba levitando, por un momento pude ver que le salían alas, esas alas que tuvo cuando nos habíamos enojado con la Princesa Celestia, después tenia puesto un casco en la cabeza y tenia ropa toda blanca, cuando termino de estar lo que estuviese haciendo, baja lentamente hacia el suelo, se los queda mirando serios a los dos chicos descapuchados, estaban aterrorizados los dos creyeron que les iba a hacer algo, cuando los miro fijamente sonrió y se acerco a ellos, el que había sostenido a Isa pregunto estupefacto:

-¿Sa-sa-Salvador? ¿Usted es un ángel?

-No me considero un ángel mi querido amigo, me considero como ustedes me llaman, Salvador. Dijo con una voz muy suave y angelical.

-Salvador, creímos que había muerto, lo lamentamos por estar con este… Le tapo la boca con el dedo y dijo.

-No tienes de que disculparte, el fue el problema no ustedes, ustedes son libres, ustedes tienen toda mi bendición y mi respeto, gracias por no ser como su compañero, me alegro que hayan entendido mi mensaje que había dejado en el mundo, ahora sean libres mis pequeños pájaros de la paz.

Abrió la puerta del vestuario y los chicos sonrieron y lo abrazaron alegremente, y se fueron, cuando dirigió su mirada al tipo encapuchado, su estado era normal y pacifico, el de mi esposo era aun mas pacifico y seguía sonriendo, note que el sujeto abre los ojos lentamente, cuando los abre completamente se sorprende y se asusta al mismo tiempo, el intentaba decir algo ante todo esto, pero logro soltar una palabra:

-¿Salvador?

-¿Asi que no entendiste le significado de la verdadera amistad no?

-No, solo porque no habías cambiado a mi familia, por eso dije que eras falso, mis padres me detestan y mis hermanos me desprecian por nada.

-Eso no es tu culpa, pero tenes la culpa de poder haberle hecho esto a mi amiga y ami esposa, podría estarte matando, pero en vez de eso, tengo algo mejor, cierra los ojos.

Cerró los ojos y Isaías puso la mano en la frente, cerró los ojos por un momento, y se destello una luz bastante brillante que hasta me dejo ciega a mí y a Rarity por unos cuantos segundos, cuando recobramos la vista, podíamos ver que la vestimenta del tipo había cambiado a otra vestimenta, una vestimenta adecuada y formal. Al notar este cambio repentino lo miro a los ojos a mi esposo y dijo felizmente:

-Oh! Por dios, he vuelto a ser el mismo, gracias Salvador, estuve atrapado en mi propio cuerpo durante 4 meses, no sé que habrá hecho mi otro yo pero espero poder compensarlo.

-¿Ves a esas chicas? Dijo señalándonos-.

Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras, se había puesto bastante triste, miro al suelo y se arrodillo, pude escuchar algo que me dejo impactante:

-No puede ser que yo haya podido haber hecho esto a estas pobres e inocentes señoritas, me merezco la muerte… Le tapo la boca nuevamente y dijo.

-No te mereces nada pero lo que podrías hacer, es olvidar a tu familia y empezar de nuevo, ve a estudiar, pontee de novia con alguien, búscate un trabajo y mantente a vos y a tu futura familia.

-Lo hare por usted señor, gracias nuevamente Salvador. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con toda emoción-.

-Muy bien… eres libre, ve y haz tu vida de nuevo, eres libre paloma de la paz. Dijo mientras señalaba con su brazo al cielo o al paisaje-.

-Si señor!

Cuando ya no se encontraba el tipo, Isaías no miro a nosotras y otra vez sus ojos se pusieron se le iluminaron y se pusieron blancos, sonriendo fue levitándose y se destello una luz que nuevamente nos dejo ciegas a las dos por unos cuantos segundos. Pude ver que el casco, la vestimenta y las alas se le iban desvaneciendo, hasta que volvió hacer el mismo.

Isa estaba ahora tirado en el suelo sin moverse, pasaron los minutos y después vemos un signo vital de él, miro hacia los costados y se fue levantando lentamente del piso, miraba alrededor hasta que nos miro de re ojo a nosotras. Se acerco rápidamente a nosotras y dijo:

-Rainbow Dash, Rarity! Dijo mientras estaba desatando las cuerdas que nos tenían atadas-.

Cuando nos desato no pude evitar darnos un abrazo a las dos, pude sentir como es que algo chorreaba y se iba esparciendo por mi espalda desnuda y sin ropa, cuando dejo de abrazarnos, se dio cuenta de que estábamos desnudas y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Ahí aprovechamos a cambiarnos y ponernos los bikinis, mientras que nos íbamos cambiando el pregunto:

-Chicas, ¿Qué paso aquí y porque están desnudas?

-No recuerdas! Dije exaltada-.

-Eh… no, no recuerdo que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba afuera y me había cansado de estar esperándolas, entre y vi a dos tipos, y a… Oh por dios recuerdo que después las vi que estaban atadas, sin ropa y yo me empecé a enojar, hasta llegar a un momento en el que mi mente se apago y de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Cuando nos terminamos de cambiar le dimos la señal de que ya podía vernos, se dio vuelta y estaba muy alegre de vernos, pero aun seguía muy confundido, el no sabe que se convirtió en una bestia blanca, sin pelo y con ojos negros, tampoco sabe que se después le salieron las alas y tuvo una vestimenta bien blanca y extraña. Volvio a preguntar que había pasado, trague saliva y le dije:

-Lo que había pasado es que te habías enojado bastante, después te salía como algo fuera de la piel, era como un color negro y rojo, después del enojo gritaste, -'Desátalas, ahora'-. De ahí te convertiste en una bestia sin pelo, con la piel blanquita y los ojos eran 100% negros, parecía que también tenias orejas muy raras. Después te ibas acercando al tipo que estaba encapuchado, y cada paso que dabas el piso se iba rompiendo, mira. Le señale con el dedo la parte en la que se había roto el piso.- Después, lo agarraste del cuello y lo elevaste al aire, te había gritado que lo dejaras tranquilo y que le dieras una nueva oportunidad, cuando tu mirada se fijo en mi, pude haber visto que habías largado una lagrima, soltaste al tipo encapuchado, y te tiraste al piso a gritar fuertemente de dolor, en un momento salió una alma de tu cuerpo, que se desvaneció en el aire, y volviste a hacer normal. Estabas tirado en el piso y parecía que ibas a morir, entonces largaste algunas lagrimas al mirarme y dijiste, -'Lo lamento Rainbow Dash te amo'-. Cuando lo dijiste dejaste de respirar y cerraste los ojos, creímos que habías muerto por un momento, pero después veo que tus ojos se empiezan a iluminar y a largar una luz deslumbrante, fuiste levitándote hacia arriba lentamente y te habían salido alas, tu vestimenta había cambiado a una de color bien blanco, y tenias puesto un casco del mismo color. Te fuiste acercando uno por uno para que al final los dejaras ir, pero sin haber sabido lo importante que es la amistad, después tus ojos empezaron a brillar de nuevo y fuiste levitándote al aire. Habías perdido tu vestimenta, tus alas y tu casco, y volviste a ser normal. Hasta ahora eso es lo que había pasado, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas vivo y que podremos disfrutar el resto del dia en la playa.

-Sabes, tienes razón, ahora ya sé que a Rarity le queda bien ese traje podremos salir e ir a meternos al mar.

-Vayamos entonces!

/Ojos de Isaias/

Sigo pensando en lo que había ocurrido cuando había dormido, ahora eso no importaba, quería pasar el resto del dia en la playa con mis amigas y mi esposa, fuimos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los otros, Twilight al notar que estábamos yendo al lugar fue corriendo hacia nosotros, solo para decirnos:

-¿En donde estaban y por que tardaron tanto?

-Estaba esperando a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash en el vestuario, después todo esta bien.

-Uy! Por un momento creí que había pasado algo horrible.

-Na! No te preocupes Twili. Ahora disfrutemos las olas y el viento.

-Tienes razón!

-El que llega ultimo es un pescado podrido.

Veo que Rainbow Dash se saca la remera y va corriendo conmigo hacia el agua, cuando estábamos cerca, pegamos un brinco los dos y nos zambullimos en el agua, en el agua nos miramos mutuamente y nos empezamos a reír mutuamente, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso en la boca, cuando terminamos, no pude evitar que Rarity estaba sentada con unos anteojos de sol y leyendo un libro que le preste, al verla le grite:

-Vamos Rarity, ¿No quieres zambullirte en el agua con nosotros?

-No Gracias!

-Bueno!

Después mi mirada se centro en Fluttershy que estaba indecisa, entre que si entraba o no entraba al agua, entonces se rindió en un momento, le dije a Rainbow Dash que iba a ayudar a Fluttershy a entrar al agua.

Cuando me acerque a ella, ella estaba con la cabeza baja y estaba desanimada, me acerque y le dije:

-Fluttershy, ¿Por qué no entras al agua con nosotros?

-Es que… tengo miedo del agua, el agua se va acercando a medida que quiero meterme, siento que hay algo malo en ellas. Dijo mirándome con unos ojos de cachorrito-.

-No te preocupes dulzura, el agua no te va a hacer daño, solo tienes que relajarte, e iremos paso a pasito juntos, ¿te parece?

-Es-está bien…

-Toma mi mano

Tomo mi mano tímidamente y la sujeto con fuerza, fuimos despacito hacia el agua, y cada vez que nos acercábamos ella apretaba aun mas fuerte mi mano del miedo que tenia, entonces le di unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, en signo de confianza. En un momento me miro sonriéndome, yo también le sonreí, estábamos tocando el agua y ella apretó mi mano aun más fuerte que antes, le volví a dar golpecitos en la espalda para que pudiera seguir. En un momento le dije:

-Despacio, despacio, lo haces bien!

-No-no-no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

-Si puedes vamos sigue.

-Lo estoy logrando! Dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía aun mas grande.

-Muy bien, ESTAS EN EL AGUA! Le dije felicitándola y mojándola apropósito con el agua.

-Lo logre! Brrrr… El agua esta fría. Me dijo mientras estaba temblando del frio.

-Vamos Fluttershy toma un poco de agua.

Empieza a toser y después su cabeza baja por un segundo, uy creo que me deje llevar, me acerque lentamente a ella y le dije:

-Fluttershy, ¿Estás bien? Le dije tocándola la espalda como intentando consolarla-.

-No, estoy… DE MARAVILLA! Dijo gritando de felicidad mientras se lanzaba contra a mí para hacerme caer al agua y mojarme todo.

-Jajajajaja caíste Isa! Me dijo mientras se reía y estaba al lado mío-.

-Jajajaja me tendiste una trampa, tramposa! Le dije mientras le mojaba el pelo y la despeinaba toda-.

-Jajajajaja déjame tonto! Sin darse cuenta se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, a estep unt al darse cuenta de eso se ruborizo y se tapo lacara de vergüenza-.

-Flu-fluttershy, ¿porque me besaste? Le dije confundido-.

-Es que yo amb… no me di cuenta. Me dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos-.

-No te preocupes fue un accidente, a todos nos pasa! Le dije sin preocupaciones-.

-A… ¿en serio? Me dijo mientras iba bajando las manos de la cara-.

-Si no te preocupes!

-Oh… está bien

-Vamos volvamos al agua y divirtámonos con las chicas.

-E-e-está bien! Dijo tímidamente-.

-Vamos ven! Le dije mientras agarraba su mano y la llevaba a donde estaban las chicas.

-Si Fluttershy se unió a la fiesta! Dijo Pinkie Pie subiéndose el snorkel que tenia puesto-. Juguemos al vóley chicas!

-¿Saben jugar no?

-A, ¿te atreves a decirme que no se jugar muchacho? Dijo Applejack en un tono retador-.

-¿Hacemos equipo de tres contra tres?

-Esto significa un trato. Dijo mientras escupía su mano y me lo ponía para estrechar-.

-(Escupí mi mano) Que así sea!

-Muy bien como dama que soy elijo primera, escojo a Pinkie Pie y a Afterlife para mi equipo.

-Muy bien mujer yo escojo, a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy para mi equipo-.

Empezó el partido y veía que Fluttershy estaba aun más nerviosa que antes, tenia los brazos cruzados casi todo el tiempo, pasaron ya 30 minutos, y desgraciadamente nosotros íbamos perdiendo 14 a 16. Anime al equipo aun más que nunca, solo nos faltaban 4 puntos para ganarles, 2 puntos hice en los primeros lanzamientos, Fluttershy pudo hacer uno y solo nos faltaba un punto más para ganar, el equipo contrario le faltaba un punto más para ganar. Al final terminamos perdiendo, pero perder no me interesa, haber jugado con mis amigas siendo humanas es aun más emocionante, y haber jugado limpiamente se me hace más emocionante y justo, en un momento Applejack se acerco a mí y me dijo estrechando mi mano:

-Buen juego Isa!

-Buen juego Applejack, parece que tienes talento para esto.

-No me sonrojes muchacho, puedo ser una vaquera granjera pero tengo juegos ya revisados que he jugado en el otro mundo.

-¿Así? No recuerdas esa vez que jugamos quemados y terminaste perdiendo. Le dije en un tono burlón.

-Bueno… esa es una excepción.

-Jajajajaja, vayamos a casa chicas hoy fue un largo dia.

Fuimos tomados de la mano Rainbow y yo, Fluttershy como estaba muy cansada y le dolían los pies, me decidí a cargarla y llevarla a cocho en el auto, saben podía tener un cuerpo de una chica de 23 años, pero no pesaba nada, no tuve problemas para llevarla, lo mas incomodo que se me hiso fue que tenía sus senos tocando mi espalda, otros pensamientos grotescos pasaron por mi especial cabeza, deje de pensar en ello y solo la senté en el auto y aproveche y me fui rápidamente a atrás de todo, para no tener que cargar a alguien a upa, porque de enserio se me hacía muy incomodo viajar con una de mis amigas sentada en mi regazo, y eso que ellas son hermosas y tienen un cuerpo hermoso, seme hacia incomodo por las malditas erecciones, le di las llaves a Martin y nos fuimos a casa, pero lamentablemente atrás de todo estábamos un poco apretados, porque éramos cuatro juntos, al llegar a casa, todos nos dimos un fuerte baño para despejar las cosas que tenía el mar y la arena. Esta noche cenamos Pizza, aun las chicas no estaban acostumbradas a usar las manos para comer, pero a la única que se le hizo la costumbre fue a Afterlife, Twilight y Rarity. Después tuve que enseñarles a las demás como podían comer, era bastante simple, era agarrar con la mano y llevarlo bocado por bocado hacia la boca, nada fuera de lo común, al menos para las chicas.

Cuando terminamos de comer fui a lavarme los dientes y me fui a jugar un rato al League of Legends, hoy me tocaba dormir con Rainbow Dash, así que no habría problema alguno, escucho que llaman a la puerta, pido que pase y se trataba de Fluttershy, cuando la mire cerré el juego y apague el monitor para que no vea las cosas que tiene mi computadora, en un momento se quedo mirando a la compu y me pregunto:

-Isa, ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Se llama computadora.

-¿Para qué sirve? Dijo mientras la inspeccionaba-.

-Sirve para jugar, trabajar, estudiar, etc.

-¿Puedo probarla?

-Emb… no creo que sea conveniente.

-Por favoooor! Me dijo mirándome con unos ojos de cachorrito-.

-Bueno está bien.

Me senté en la silla y Fluttershy se sentó en mi rodilla derecha, le enseñe a cómo mover el mouse, a escribir con el teclado, entre otras cosas, en un momento me pregunto:

-¿Que significa esto? Señalo al icono de Google Chrome.

-Eso significa Internet.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-Está bien, no creo que haga daño alguno.

Cuando entramos fuimos a Youtube a ver videos graciosos, nos disparatamos de la risa con las caídas Graciosas, después entro a mi cuenta de youtube, y parecía que tenía más de 1.000.000 de suscriptores, y solo tenía videos de hace muchísimos años, creo que con el tema del Salvador me volví famoso. Después veo que Fluttershy se aburre y le digo:

-¿Estas cansada?

-Awwwwwww… si estoy un poco cansada. Dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por los ojos cansados.

-Voy a llevarte a tu cama.

-Isa!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa importante?

-En los últimos años desde que te fuiste, y aun cuando te conocí, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, cada vez que me acercaba a ti sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa y se tocaba el pecho con su mano.

-¿Ese sentimiento no será amistad? Pregunte un poco preocupado.

-No… no era de amistad sino que era algo más que solo amistad, algo que sobrepasa el amor y la amistad. Yo siento algo importante hacia a ti, algo que estuve guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo tímida que soy siempre me quedaba trabada, quisiera quitarme este sentimiento de una vez por todas, este sentimiento es amor.

-Oh… ¿Fluttershy tu gustas de mi? Dije mientras la sentaba en la cama.

-Sssssi- así es, yo gusto mucho de ti. Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

-¿Entonces por eso actuabas algo raro hoy a la mañana?

-Ajam…

-Qué lindo de tu parte haberme dicho eso, yo también sentía algo por ti, pero como ya tenía a alguien más en mi corazón preferí no decirte, por la única razón de que creí que responderías de otra manera.

-Bueno… este sentimiento se me hace aun mas grande cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, quisiera sacármelo ahora. Dijo mientras se acercaba con sus labios muy lentamente hacia los mios.

Me aleje y gire la cabeza hacia un costado, y dije lentamente:

-Emb… Fluttershy… no quiero herirte pero no puedo dejarte besar, espero que entiendas que tengo una esposa y dos hijos hermosos.

-Pero necesito quitarme esto de alguna forma, y solo tengo esta. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios nuevamente.

Cuando se acerca a mí, agarra mis cachetes, y me besa tiernamente, hasta que siento que pone su lengua junto con la mía, en ese momento quería negarme y alejarla de mi, pero por otra parte me sentiría mal si Fluttershy sale del cuarto triste, jamás me lo perdonaría, no tengo otro remedio tengo que dejarme llevar. El beso fue muy largo, no sé cuanto duro pero quería que terminara rápido antes de que Rainbow Dash llegara al cuarto y me viera que me estoy besando con Fluttershy. En un momento siento su mano que va bajando por todo mi torso desnudo hacia el cierre de mi jean, cuando ciento que el cierre se baja, instantáneamente le saco la mano y la alejo lentamente de mi, en ese momento Fluttershy a darse cuenta de lo que hiso se enrojeció bastante y se tapo el rostro de vergüenza. Le dije lentamente:

-Fluttershy, te estabas dejando llevar.

-Lo lamento, nunca debí haber hecho esto. Salió llorando del cuarto y justo estaba Rainbow Dash, se acerco confundida y me pregunto. ¿Qué paso con Fluttershy, porque estaba llorando?

-Amor, tengo que decirte algo importante, cierra la puerta y siéntate en la cama por favor. LE dije mientras estaba con la cabeza baja-.

-¿Por qué pasa algo?

-Tú solo cierra la puerta por favor.

Cuando la cerro y se sentó en mi cama, le agarre las manos la mire a los ojos y le dije con un nudo en la garganta:

-Yo soy la causa por la que Fluttershy se fue llorando del cuarto. Dije mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo-.

-Por favor enójate si quieres, pero tengo que decirte algo que tal vez no te agrade. Estaba jugando al League of Legends en la maquina esa. Le señalo donde se encuentra la computadora. Entonces vino Fluttershy y nos quedamos viendo videos en Youtube, sobre caídas graciosas de la internet y esas cosas. Después ella muy tímidamente y sonrojada, me dice, que sentía algo especial por mí, le dije que era bueno, pero después ella me aclaro que tenía que sacarse el sentimiento de una vez por todas, entonces me quiso besar, a la primera me negué y le explique que estaba contigo. Después a la segunda me deje, pero escucha, me deje por qué no podría aceptar que Fluttershy se fuera llorando del cuarto, aunque no salió como esperaba, me beso y ese beso fue… con lengua, en un momento se estaba dejando llevar, y entonces lentamente mientras me besaba estaba bajando con su mano hacia mi jean para después bajar el cierre e intentar hacer algo con mi amigo. Entonces me la saque de encima y le dije que se estaba dejando llevar, entonces ella grito –'Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso nunca!'-. Y salió del cuarto llorando, ahora me siento una basura por haberla hecho llorar y también porque en parte te hice infiel aunque no quise, pégame, haz lo que quieras conmigo me merezco todo lo que me hagas soy un mal esposo y un mal ejemplo para los chicos. Mire hacia un costado y empecé a llorar.

-Amor, estuvo mal lo que hiciste, pero lo bueno es que me lo dijiste, y eso es lo importante, pero también estuvo mal que la hayas puesto así a Fluttershy. Tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás te golpearía, excepto ayer que fue un día complicado, pero eso no importa, tú no eres un mal esposo, ni tampoco eres un mal ejemplo para los chicos, pero debes entender que hay algunas veces que tienes que hacer algo de lo que no quieras, pero al final terminas confesando todo y eso es lo que me pone feliz, yo se que jamás me vas a hacer infiel, yo confió en ti y por eso te elegí como mi esposo, yo sabía que serias fiel a tu palabra y fiel al amor y la relación. Ahora ven, vamos a hablar con Fluttershy.

La abrace y mientras que yo lloraba ella me decía, -'Todo va estar bien, no estoy enojada contigo'-. Cuando me recupere y me limpie la cara, fui al cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas, y vi que estaban consolando a Fluttershy, les pedi que se retiraran que tenía que hablar a solas Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo. Se retiraron del cuarto y nos sentamos donde estaba Fluttershy, ella estaba tapada con la almohada en la cara y estaba recostada en la cama de espaldas, me acerque y le di un abrazo, y le pedi mis sinceras disculpas, después de un rato me miro y me dijo:

-Lo-lo lamento por haberte hecho eso a ti y a Rainbow Dash, la verdad es que tenía que sacarme el sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi, fue tanto que me deje llevar y casi terminamos haciendo otra cosa. Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara con sus dedos.

-No yo debería pedirte perdón, por haberte lastimado un montón Fluttershy, yo se que tu eres una criatura sensible e inocente y creo que fui un monstruo sicópata, que creo que debería aceptar disculpas viniendo de ti.

-No tienes de que disculparte, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y eres la única persona en que se intereso en salvarme la vida esa vez, en que vinieron las plagas, de esa misma parte, es cuando me enamore de ti. Dijo mientras sonreía de a poco hacia ami-. Espero que me perdones Rainbow Dash ojala pueda recompensártelo de alguna manera.

-Hay una manera en la que puedes recompensarme, vos y Isa.

-¿Cual es? Dijimos un poco confundidos-.

-Es hora de hacer un batallón en este mismo cuarto. Dijo mientras se tiraba contra a mí y me apretaba mis partes con una sonrisa macabra.

-AMOR! ¡¿Qué haces? Esta Fluttershy aquí! Dije preocupado y sorprendido.

-Pues, que se una a la batallón.

-¡¿Que-que? Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida y ruborizada-.

-Ven aquí hombre mío! Dijo mientras agarraba mi rostro y me besaba apasionadamente-.

-Ra-ra-rainbow… yo me voy… Dijo mientras se estaba por ir, pero fue detenida por la mano de Rainbow Dash. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte perra!

-Rainbow, me estás dando miedo, no puedo hacer esto si estás aquí. Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de la mano de RainbowDash.

-De ninguna manera tu te vas a quedar aquí, ahora ven perra… Dijo mientras empezó a besar a Fluttershy.

A este punto dije, esto es un problema, era muy excitante ver como se besaban las dos, pero se sentía muy extraño, me levante y cerré la puerta con la llave de la habitación. En un momento veía como es que Rainbow Dash iba desnudando a Fluttershy mientras la besaba, se puso detrás de ella y empezó a masajearle los senos a Fluttershy y la iba desnudando poco a poco. Fluttershy estaba largando un gemido extremadamente hermoso, que hasta me dejo helado de la emoción, a este punto no resistí mas, mi mente ya n actuaba, sino actuaba mi cuerpo, entonces me baje los pantalones y saque a mi mejor amigo al aire, las chicas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas, entonces Rainbow Dash se acerco con Fluttershy y le dijo:

-¿Lista para aprender a tener relaciones sexuales?

-Si! Dijo con un tono hormonal casi rozando como un gemido.

-Esto se hace así Fluttershy. Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear a mi amigo, y empezaba a lamerlo.

Se escuchaban algunos Gemidos que venían de Rainbow Dash, era muy excitantes que no aguante, y me vine adentro de la boca de Rainbow Dash. Sonrió por un momento y le había dicho a Fluttershy que era su turno, entonces se acerco tímidamente, pero aun seguía sorpresiva por lo que veía. Entonces copio los mismos movimientos que hiso Rainbow Dash, pero esta vez le dio un toque diferente, fue aun más excitante, estuvo así como por lo menos 30 minutos, entonces me vine en la boca de Fluttershy.

No quiero contar lo que hicimos después, porque para a mi ya es muy vergonzoso, además ya recupere al cordura después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con las dos, fuimos a mi cuarto en la oscuridad y nos acostamos en mi cama las tres, era hora de dormir, ya estaban durmiendo las dos, pero a mí me costaba dormir, porque estaba pensando en lo que hice hace por lo menos 5 horas atrás, las dos estaban abrazándome, yo también las abrace pero no me atreví a hacer nada fuera de lo normal, entonces me despedí de ellas con un beso en la frente a cada una, y caí en un sueño muy profundo.

Fin del capítulo 2

**Ya sé lo que deben estar pensando, se me fue la mano cuando empecé con el tema de las relaciones sexuales, pero seamos sinceros, algunos escritores se nos pasan las manos. Por otra parte, gracias por los reviews anteriores, estoy agradecido por haberse tomado un rato para escribir reviews, aunque en esta ocasión el capitulo fue muy largo para ser el segundo capítulo. Saludos desde Argentina, que tengan buenas tardes! **


	3. Capitulo 3 Una llegada inesperada

El Reencuentro Familiar

****Capitulo 3: Una llegada inesperada

/Al día siguiente/

Era una mañana hermosísima, era algo inexplicable lo cómodo que había dormido, miro a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy tapadas repentinamente, bostezo y pregunto:

-¿Cómo amane… Rainbow Dash me tapo la boca y me señalo hacia la puerta.

Cuando dirijo mi mira hacia la puerta se trataba de Twilight, ella al parecer estaba muy sorprendida, pero yo seguía estando dormido como para darme cuenta porque lo estaba, intentaba decir algo, pero tartamudeaba mucho, cuando aclare mi concentración le digo:

-Twilight, ¿Por qué estas mirándonos así?

-Us-us-ustedes… Hicieron el amor! Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hacia los ojos y miraba aun costado avergonzada.

-Eh! A que… Dirijo mi mirada hacia los lados y después me acorde lo que había pasado ayer a la noche. Oh por Dios, no veas Twilight!-.

-¿Cómo pudieron haberlo hecho, no tienen la misma fecundación? Dijo mientras seguía tapadas los ojos.

-Es que yo-nosotros amb… no sabemos

-¡¿Cómo que no saben? Los estoy viendo desnudos a los tres en la cama y por dios!

-Twilight, hay una buena explicación para… Dirijo mi mirada a la puerta y se estaban acercando Applejack y Maria. Uh oh…

-Oigan, porque hay tanto escanda… Oh por dios hermano que has hecho! Dice María mientras me miraba sorprendida y estupefacta-.

-No me lo esperaba… Dijo Applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo ponía en la cara-.

-Oigan, ¿podríamos hablar de esto cuando nos cambiemos?

-Okey.

-Buena idea.

Cuando veo que se retiran las tres de la habitación, voy corriendo con mi cuerpo desnudo hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla, al cerrarla me di la vuelta e instantáneamente me tape mis cositas, y dije:

-Como es que no me despertaron antes de que esto pasara!

-Que podríamos haber hecho cariño, estábamos durmiendo hasta que me despierto y la encuentro a Twilight en la puerta. Dijo mientras se iba poniendo la ropa-. ¿Cómo piensas que pudimos haberte dicho? estábamos las dos sorprendidas y sin palabras.

-¿Que… es lo que vamos hacer ahora? Ahora ya que saben que hicimos, emb… como se llamaba. Dijo mientras también se ponía la ropa lentamente y preocupadamente.

-Se llama Relaciones sexuales Fluttershy, como es pudimos habernos olvidado de que habíamos hecho el amor. Dije poniéndome la ropa que use ayer.

-No se, pero esto no se hace mas, o al menos sino esta Fluttershy, ¿Entendiste?

-Si entendí, creo que sería buena idea no hacer esto hasta que por lo menos no se encuentre ni Fluttershy ni los otros, ahora la gran pregunta es, ¿Qué le voy a explicar a mi familia y a las chicas cuando lo sepan?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cre-creen que sea buena idea bajar? Dijo mirando preocupada.

-Supongo que no hay de otra.

Cuando nos vestimos, fuimos lentamente escaleras abajo mirando a los costados, creo que se me había pasado la mano a noche, la próxima vez no dejare que mi cuerpo me gane, me metí en un lio bastante gordo, aunque no me tengo que preocupar por mucho, con tal de que no tengamos la misma fecundación y no haya embarazado a las chicas, está todo bien. Cuando bajamos fuimos a la cocina y se encontraban Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, StarBlood, Pinkie Pie y Afterlife sin mencionar a María, mirándonos fijamente y algo enojados. María se levanto y dijo:

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando tuviste relaciones con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash? Dijo mientras me miraba seria y enojada. Responde!-.

-La verdad es que no me di cuenta. Dije sonrojado y llevándome la mano hacia la nuca-.

-Sabes que no tienen la misma fecundación, ¿no pensaste en ello o al menos no te pusiste un preservativo?

-Ya sabía que no teníamos la misma fecundación, pero no me vine dentro… No puedo hablar sobre ello me da cosa contar una cosa así. Dije mientras miraba sonrojado a María.

-Hermano, ¿cómo pudiste haber hecho eso? No pensaste en que tal vez pudiste haberlas embarazado, bueno, aunque Rainbow Dash es una excepción pero, ¿Y Fluttershy?

-No creo que las dos estén embarazadas, no tenemos la misma fecundación, no hay que preocuparse demasiado en ello.

-Más vale que tengas razón, ¿Qué harás después?

-No lo se.

Después de que termine de hablar con María, me senté incómodamente en la mesa, viendo cómo es que las chicas me miraban estupefactas, miraba hacia los lados y se encontraban viéndome fijamente, a mí, a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy, para poder olvidar del asunto decidí empezar con una nueva conversación, diciendo:

-Y emb… ¿Les habrá gustado la Playa? Dije mirando hacia los costados y sonriendo.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo miradas que se intercambiaban entre nosotros, en un momento Applejack dice:

-Si nos gusto, pero…

-¿Pero qué Applejack?

-¿Que es lo que había pasado cuando viniste a este mundo?

-¿Quieren que les cuente?

-Claro, cuéntalo, estoy emocionada por saberlo, vamos dilo, dilo. Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se iba acercando a mi salto por salto.

Mire hacia un costado y deje de sonreír, dirijo mi mirada a María y veía que ella agacho la cabeza tristemente, después Twilight pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo? Si quieres no nos cuentes, no importa. Dijo preocupada-.

-Vayan a sentarse al sillón, pónganse cómodas. Dije al desanimado-.

Rainbow y Fluttershy me veían preocupadas, entonces me abrazaron en señal de consuelo y me dijeron:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste Isa?

-Quiero que vayan y se sienten para que pueda contarles, después díganme todas sus dudas. Dije mirando tristemente el suelo-.

Cuando dije esto, las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala para sentarse en el sillón o en el piso preocupadas por mí, Martin y María. Le hice una señal a mi hermana para que se levante y me acompañe, fuimos a la sala donde se encontraban mis amigas, yo por desgracias las hice preocupar aun mas cuando notaron que María estaba sacando las lagrimas de sus ojos, se sentó en el sillón y al lado tenia a Rarity y a Applejack que la recibieron en brazos para consolarla, escuche que le preguntaron:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede dulzura? Dijo Applejack mientras le pegaba en la espalda en signo de consuelo-.

-Quiero que escuchen lo que va a decir mi hermano, el les contara todo. Dijo mientras seguía mirando al suelo con las lagrimas en la cara-.

Todas pusieron la atención en mi, trague saliva y lentamente dije:

-Bueno hace 4 años aproximadamente, cuando vine a este no crei que fuera una de las mejores bienvenidas…

/4 años antes/

*Era como si fuese que algo ya andaba mal en donde me encontraba, para aclarar, yo me encontraba en el barrio donde me habían buscado años atrás. Volviendo, el dia estaba soleado, estaba en el campito donde solía jugar a la pelota con mis amigos, muchos recuerdos me pasaban por la mente mientras mi destino se fijaba en ir a mi casa, a ver a los chicos y a mis padres, cuando llego veo que la casa había cambiado un montón, estaba muy colorida y parecía que la habían pintado, de un color alegre. Me acerque a la puerta y toque dos veces*

Se había escuchado desde el otro lado, -'¿Quién es?'-. Le dije que yo, escuchaba pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta, escucho que la manija se baja y lentamente se abre la puerta, para descubrir que el que me había abierto la puerta era un señor que vivía en mí casa, yo al mirarlo confundido, le pregunte:

-Disculpe señor, ¿Usted está ayudando a mi familia o trabaja para mi familia? Dije nerviosamente.

El me miro confundido, después dijo:

-¿De qué familia hablas? Yo y mi familia vivimos aquí. Dijo el señor acompañado por su mirada confundida-.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo es que dijo?

-Soy el señor de la casa, soy el dueño de la casa, ¿no me estará confundiendo por otra casa?

-Espere un momento, ¿Qué le paso a la familia que vivía aquí?

-Esa información no se la puedo decir a usted.

-Yo soy el Salvador, soy el que salvo a la Tierra y soy el que vivía anteriormente en esta casa, así que tengo todo el derecho a saber que le paso a esta casa.

-¿Quién es el Salvador? Además, no creo que usted lo sea, pero ya que dices que eras de esta casa, te diré lo que paso, ven pasa. Me dijo poniéndose a un costado de la puerta para dejarme pasar-.

-Gra-gracias…

-Es un placer.

Me enseño toda su familia, pero no me importaba la familia que tenia, sino lo que me importaba es saber qué demonios paso con mi casa y por qué este hombre se encuentra varado en mi casa, me hiso sentar y dijo:

-Antes de que yo comprara esta casa, los dueños anteriores llamados Fabián y Graciela, me habían presentado la casa, y me habían dicho lo que había pasado con los que habían vivido aquí, me habían dicho que había uno de los hijos había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, cuando ya no tenían ninguna esperanza alguna decidieron venderla, porque cada recuerdo de él, se centraba en la casa, no podían salir adelante ningún de los familiares. Me contaron también que la madre ósea Graciela, había tenido un accidente, pero en el mismo día había vuelto a su casa, pero después de un suceso…

-¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?

-Solo dígamelo.

-Esta bien, lo que había pasado es que después fue brutalmente violada por dos tipos que tenían un cierto rencor con el chico que había desaparecido, entonces caminando por la calle, se la encontraron y termino siendo violada y asesinada.

*Al escuchar esas palabras que me había dicho el señor de la casa, me di cuenta que Graciela, es el nombre de mi madre, a la que fue brutalmente vio-violada y asesinada, ese momento me sentí extremadamente mal, no dude en soltar muchas lagrimas, el señor se preguntaba por estaba llorando…*

-Joven, ¿Por qué esta llorando?

Entre sollozos pude decir:

-Por que yo soy el hijo que había desaparecido. Dije mientras lloraba y ponía la mi cabeza en la mesa para así poder romper en llantos-.

-¿Tu-tu eres el hijo perdido? Dijo mientras la esposa del señor lo abrazaba como asustada o algo-.

-Si! Soy al que habían secuestrado por 4 años, yo soy la persona que había curado instantáneamente a mi madre, el mismo día en que la vi, yo soy el Salvador, yo soy el que cambio a este mundo, pero parece que las cosas no han cambiado, gracias a esos bastardos hijos de… Dije mientras me trabe con mi voz.

-Entonces, tu… ¿En verdad eres el salvador del que todos hablan?

-Si! Dije mientras rompía en sollozos-.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado después de que escapo de los secuestradores?

-Lo primero que hice fue irme a otro país para conseguir trabajo, y poder alimentarme. Dije entre cortado por las lagrimas-.

*No podía decirle al señor que yo había venido a este mundo, esa vez en la que me tuvieron que enviar por que Celestia no me aceptaba. Así que le dije una mentira, pero en realidad estaba devastado, no por mentirle, sino porque mi madre fue brutalmente violada por unos hijos de perra que no habían entendido el mensaje, por eso que desde esa vez me preocupe tanto por ustedes, y por eso es que me convertí en esa cosa.

-¿En qué cosa? Pregunto Twilight-.

-Después te lo explico, pero Rarity y Rainbow Dash saben a qué me estoy refiriendo-.

Bueno después de explicarle todo a este señor, el lo que me pudo ofrecer para que me alivie un poco es dejarme hospedar en la casa, como por lo menos para que pudiera conseguir la dirección de la casa en donde se deberían encontrar mis hermanos y mi padre.*

-Gracias por dejarme hospedarme en su casa.

-No hay de que, creo que fue mala idea haberte dicho…

-No se preocupe, total tenía que saber toda la verdad, y la culpa que tengo por dejar que le haya pasado eso a mi madre.

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de esos tipos que no tienen nada en la cabeza más que solo porquería, pero últimamente que tu cambio fue un éxito, ahora ya todos salen en las calles, sin preocuparse de los bandidos.

-Me alegro por ello, ¿sería tan amable en dejarme a solas por favor?

-Oh, está bien. Dijo mientras se iba yendo del cuarto-.

Cuando cerró la puerta no pude evitar, soltar un llanto de tristeza y poner mi almohada en la cara y llorar, estuve más de 2 horas llorando por mi madre, ella no se merecía morir, pero ya sé que ella descansa en paz con mi abuela en el cielo, y que ya no tengo que preocuparme más por ella, por lo que me tengo que preocupar es por mis hermanos. Cuando termine de llorar, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, me seque y Salí de mi antiguo baño, para poder ir abajo y avisarle al señor que iba a ir a caminar. El no tuvo problema alguno, entonces mi destino se centraba en la casa de mi Padre, para saber si se encuentra alguien ahí o al menso si encuentro algo de información, cuando llegue a la entrada del barrio, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, ¿Cómo reaccionaran mi familia al verme? ¿Estarán enojados por no visitarlos antes? Todos esos pensamientos me pasaban por la cabeza una y otra vez, cuando llego al complejo, lo primero que encuentro fue… Nada, absolutamente nada, solo cenizas, al ver esto me tire de rodillas al piso y empecé a llorar, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en ese lugar y quien es el culpable de esto? Estuve llorando por 20 minutos, quedándome sin esperanzas, si mi familia seguía viva o no, después escucho que se abre un puerta y es la de mi vecino llamado Pablo que me vio a mi llorar, rápidamente se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-¿Isa? ¿Eres tú?

Yo no podía contestarle, estaba llorando mucho que no podía ni abrir la boca, me levanto y me llevo adentro de su casa, me hizo sentar en el sillón y fue a traerme agua como para que me calme un poco, me vuelve a decir:

-¿Isa? ¿Cómo es que volviste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Cada palabra que me decía, yo era incapaz de contestarla, me dejo un rato a solas, cuando me tranquilice, se acerco a mí y me volvió a preguntar lo mismo lentamente, entonces yo le conteste:

-Primero dime… ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí y quien es el culpable de todo esto?

-Bueno, lo que había pasado aquí fue que, unos bandidos quemaron la casa de tu padre, pero gracias a Dios ellos no se encontraban adentro…

-¡¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar?

-La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde están, pero si quieres podrías quedarte en mi casa como por lo menos descansar y después buscar a tu familia.

-No gracias, ya tengo una casa en donde hospedarme.

-Oh en ese caso, ¿quieres almorzar?

-No gracias, no tengo apetito. Dije mirando al piso-.

-¿Seguro?

-Si…

-Si necesitas algo solo pídemelo ¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero por ahora solo quiero estar solo, me voy a caminar y a investigar que paso además de esto.

-Buena suerte entonces!

-Gracias

Salí de la casa y me dirijo al único lugar que me quedaba, la casa de mi mejor amigo Alan, el ya debe estar trabajando, pero no es lo importante, también podría encontrarme con la madre de él, ella y yo somos muy unidos, la considero mi otra mama, y es la única que tengo de consuelo, ella podría saber lo que paso en la casa de mi padre, y también podría saber en donde se encuentran. Caminando rumbo hacia la casa de Alan me pregunte, ¿Podrá saber ella algo de lo que está pasando aquí? O ¿Me reconocerá aun? Tengo que pensar bien las cosas, ahora más por qué no se cual será su reacción al verme. Cuando llegue al lugar, toque el timbre de la casa, se escucho un, -'¿Quién es?'-. Dije que era yo, al decir mi nombre, fue muy lento el proceso, se escuchaban como es que agarraba las llaves, se escuchaba como es que las llaves entraban en el agujero de la puerta y después hacían sonar las llaves, para que se abriera la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vi en ella fue que tiro las llaves y me miraba muy sorprendida, en un momento dije:

-He vuelto a casa Gabi. Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara-.

-¿I-i-isa? ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo

Veo que de repente se pone alegre y le caen lagrimas de la emoción, abre la reja rápidamente y sale y nos enredamos en un fuerte, y confortador abrazo mezclado entre sollozos y alegría. Pasaron 10 minutos, seguíamos abrazados, después fija su mirada en mi y dice:

-¿Por qué es que no volviste?

-Tenia cosas que hacer, lo lamento si te estuve preocupando los últimos 4 años.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Volví hoy creo que eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

-Bueno eso no importa, ven pasa a adentro.

-Gracias!

-No hay de que, Salvador.

Cuando entramos me hiso sentar en el sillón, me trajo un vaso de agua, en un momento yo le pregunto:

-¿Y Alan?

Cuando le pregunte eso, me miraba fijamente y había quedado paralizada por lo que dije, después se aclaro y dijo:

-Ven, te tengo que mostrar algo. Me dijo mientras iba agarrando el vaso que ella me dio con agua y lo ponía en el lavavajillas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, que me tenes que mostrar?

-Esto. Me apunto con el dedo hacia el patio donde se podía ver una cruz y un montón de tierra formándose como un médano o una montaña pequeña, al ver esto en parte no podía entender lo que pasaba, después de pensarlo un poco pregunte:

-¿Ahí, esta Alan? Le dije mientras la miraba con tristeza. Así es…

-Pero, ¿De qué murió él? Y ¿Por qué no lo enterraste en un cementerio?

-El había muerto de un suicidio…

-¡¿De un suicidio? ¿De qué se suicido?

-Sniff* al saber que estabas desaparecido, no dormía, no comía, no se cuidaba en la higiene, ni tampoco se juntaba con sus amigos menos con su padre, después de semanas se distancio de los demás, el siempre llevaba la foto tuya y de el juntos en la mano, el juro que jamás la soltaría y que haría todo para encontrar al culpable de quien te secuestro, al final perdió toda esperanza, fui a hacer las compras y el estaba de rodillas cruzadas sin despegar la mirada de la foto tuya y de el juntos. Cuando llegue no lo encontraba ni en su habitación ni en el baño, busco por toda la casa pero no lo encuentro, por un momento creí que ya se había decidido a salir a afuera, como por lo menos para sacarte de la mente y empezar de nuevo, pero, después escucho gritos que provienen de los vecinos, por curiosidad me acerque a preguntarles que les pasaba, jamás voy a olvidar los rostros que tenían al ver que mi hijo estaba colgado… en… el techo con un soga que colgaba en la chimenea, ver a mi hijo ahí colgando me devastó muchísimo, subí al tejado pro que al parecer había dejado una nota. ¿Quieres que te la muestre?

-Si… Dije con tristeza-.

Fue a su habitación para buscar la nota, me había sentado en la reposera que alguna vez fue de mi madre, estuve pensando en que estaba por leer a continuación, cuando llego con la nota, podía ver que su rostro estaba colmado de lagrimas, me levante para agarrar la nota y me volví a sentar, la nota decía:

'Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué me suicide. Mama te quiero muchísimo, entiendo que estuviste teniendo paciencia conmigo en los últimos 4 meses me soportaste, y yo como un tonto no te lo agradecí. De antemano muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero quisiera que me hagas un favor, si alguna vez llegase a pasar de que Isaías vuelve, entrégale esta nota, para que sepa que yo he hecho todo por buscarlo, antes de morir quisiera haber muerto abrazado a él. Ahora cuando le des la nota dile que en esta parte empiece a leer. Gracias Mami:

Isaías o tal vez hermano grande, yo siempre te quise como un hermano, todas las veces que me decías que no me peleara con mi madre me sirvieron un montón como para darme cuenta, que todo lo que dijiste, era real y tenias más que la razón para tenerla. Si llegas a encontrar esta nota, quisiera decirte, que te amo muchísimo y gracias por todo lo que hiciste a esta familia, gracias por esas noches frías de invierno en la que venias a mi casa y todo se calentaba con el amor que traías a todo el mundo, gracias por hacerme comprender que la vida es hermosa y siempre hay que sarcarle el lado positivo a ello, aunque yo tuve que decidir suicidarme, para por lo menos saber que estas bien y que podre verte desde arriba con Dios a mi lado. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por esta familia y por todos tus amigos, espero poder verte desde el cielo y poder decirte, -Te quiero hermano mío-. Ojala puedas leer esta nota. Adiós para siempre, tu mejor amigo Alan.'

Al terminar de leer empecé a llorar, y después termine rompiendo la nota para que después pudiera enviarlo hacia el cielo, no podía creer que por mi culpa mi mejor amigo haya muerto, solo por querer encontrarme y encontrar al responsable de eso, cuando yo en realidad estuve en otro mundo disfrutando estando con los niños y Rainbow Dash. A este punto me fui sin despedirme de la casa y me fui a un lugar lejos de donde estaba mi barrio, cuando llegue solo pude quedarme sentado, llorando, y teniendo la culpa de todo, yo tengo la culpa de no haberles dicho a mis padres que dijeran en donde realidad estaba. Cuando termine de llorar, me costaba levantarme de la silla, no se por qué me costaba, pero no podía sentir nada en ese momento, solo dolor en mi interior, cuando pude lograr parame di un par de pasos y de repente mis piernas se cansan de repente, y me caigo al piso, no podía sentir nada de dolor solo podía sentir culpa y deseos grandes de morir, pero recupere la cabeza y me dije, -'Si moris, no solo vas a dejar preocupados a tu esposa e hijos sino también a tu familia'-. Me dije a mí mismo. Tenía que encontrar a mi familia de inmediato, para saber cómo deben estar.

*Eso es lo que yo dije cuando me pare y empecé a volver a la casa donde estaba el señor que me dejo hospedarme en mi propia casa, cuando llegue lo único que hice es tocar la puerta, instantáneamente se abre la puerta y el mismo señor me agarra de la camisa que traia puesta y me dice…*

-Ya encontré donde están viviendo tus padres, bueno tu padre.

-¡¿En donde se encuentran?

-Se encuentran en Capital Federal, en la calle Avellaneda.

-¿Cuál es su número de casa?

-No hay numero de casa, supongo que deben estar viviendo en un edificio, a espera aquí lo encontré, edificio 38, piso 5.

-Muchas gracias señor, ahora voy a empacar mis cosas y me voy.

-Pero, son las 12:30 de la noche, espera a que sea de día.

-Entonces me preparo las cosas y me voy a dormir.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Que tenga buenas noches señor.

-Gracias Muchacho tu también que tengas buenas noches.

-Denada

Fui al cuarto donde iba a dormir y me prepare mi bolsa, quería asegurarme de tener todo lo que me había puesto la Princesa Luna antes de venir, al parecer se encontraba todo, pero eso no quitaba la emoción de ir a Capital Federal a ver a mi familia, que ni hasta podía dormir después de que empaque todo, mire el techo por unas cuantas horas y caí dormido.

Al la mañana siguiente me desperté, miro el reloj y eran las 10:30 de la mañana, fui al baño, me lave la cara fui a hacer mis necesidades y fui a agarrar mi bolsa con las cosas, bajo rápidamente abajo como por lo menos comer algo antes de irme, me hago unos Sándwiches, me despido del señor y me voy a la remiseria que estaba a la vuelta de mi casa, cuando llegue me recibieron amablemente y me preguntaron:

-Joven, ¿A dónde tiene que ir?

-Quiero un remis hacia Capital Federal.

-P-p-pero eso sería mucho dinero, ¿cómo piensa pagarlo?

-Por ahora necesito un remis, después le voy a dar lo que necesita.

-Muy bien señor, por favor espere que tengo que hacer varias llamadas para ver quien esta disponible, quédese sentado ahí joven por favor.

-Está bien!

Pasaron por lo menos 40 minutos desde que vine, no había señal de ningún remis cerca, seguía esperando impacientemente, hasta que el señor del remis llega, instantáneamente agarro mis bolsa, me fijo que no me falte nada y voy hacia el auto del remis, me pregunta hacia donde tengo que ir y le digo:

-Lléveme a Capital Federal, Avellaneda, edificio 38. Por favor

-Lo llevare a Avellaneda pero sobre el edificio tendrá que pedírselo a otro remisero por que no tengo idea donde es el edificio.

-No hay problema. Dije en un tono algo apurado-.

*Al pasar de las horas en ese auto con el remisero… Fui interrumpido por Twilight.

-Perdón Isa, pero, ¿Qué significa remis o remisero? Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundida-.

-Remis o remisero, son las personas que saben casi todos los lugares a los que deseas ir.

-Oh, en ese caso, gracias y perdón por interrumpir.

-No te preocupes.

Al pasar las horas con el remisero, yo aun seguía desesperado por llegar a Avellaneda, cuando llegamos, el remisero me había cobrado por el viaje, le di la paga y me fui rápidamente a buscar entre la gran ciudad un remis, aunque era tarea sencilla, todo el di apodias ver remises en las calles, así que no me habrá costado conseguir uno…*

Cuando llegue a conseguir un remis, me pidió a donde quería ir, desesperado le dije, el numero del edificio. Al parecer estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde yo estaba, llegue y le page de nuevo al remis. Fui rápidamente hacia el edificio, para cuando entre apurado al edificio, hice llamar la atención de los guardias de seguridad, entonces se me acercaron y me dijeron:

-Oiga, ¿Qué no sabe leer? Dijo mientras me señalaba el cartel de prohibido correr en el establecimiento. ¿Quién es usted?

-No importa mi nombre, tengo que buscar a alguien importante, alguien que vive en este edificio.

-Si podría importar tu nombre, siento que a usted lo conozco de alguna parte pero no me acuerdo quien o en donde lo había visto, en fin, ¿Quién es la persona a la que usted busca?

-Busco a Martin Barolo y a María Barolo, ¿me podrá decir donde se encuentra su habitación?

-A mi no me pregunte señor, pregúntele a el gerente. Dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice al gerente. Ve y dile a quien buscas-.

-Muchas Gracias.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el gerente, vi que estaba usando la computadora, me acerque y lo llame, no hubo respuesta alguna, seguí llamándolo hasta que por fin pudo prestarme atención, para cuando se levanto, me pregunto sorprendido:

-Oiga, ¡¿Usted no es el Salvador? Dijo mientras me sonreía-.

-Sssi supongo.

-Uy genial! Siempre quise verlo en persona, soy su admirador numero 1, me podría dar su firma por favor. Dijo mientras me ponía esa sonrisa de cachorro-.

-Seguro!

Cuando le firme el papel donde me había indicado que firmara, empezó a hacer un escándalo gritando, -'Tengo la firma del Salvador YUJU!'-. Saltaba y reía al mismo tiempo, por un momento me quede apurado, pero creo que lo importante es ver a la gente feliz de verme, cuando termino de saltar y de abrazar la nota, dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y dijo nuevamente:

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece en mi edificio?

-¿No tendrá a alguien llamado María Barolo o Martin Barolo?

-Amb… déjeme fijarme en los registros.

-De acuerdo. Dije mientras empezaba a silbar y a mirar el edificio-.

-Espere, aquí lo tengo, Martin Barolo acompañado con Fede Barolo y María Barolo, están en el piso 5, habitación número 20, la ultima del pasillo.

-Muchas gracias señor!

-Lo que sea por usted Salvador. Dijo estrechándome la mano-.

Fui al costado donde se suponía que habría elevadores, pero al parecer no se encontraban, así que decidido empecé mi caminata piso por piso hasta llegar al piso 5, al dirigirme hacia la habitación 20, me detuve pensando, -'¿Me recordaran, y por qué no está mi padre con los chicos?'-. Lentamente fui poniendo la mano en la puerta para poder tocarla, cuando toque la puerta, instantáneamente una voz femenina y bastante agradable dijo, -'¿Quién es?'-. No quise responder por mi nombre, entonces solo lo que pude decir fue, -'¿Podría pasar?'-. Escucho que las llaves hacen sonar la puerta y después la señorita abre lentamente la puerta, pude ver al costado de la puerta una chica de por lo menos 14 años de edad con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y que se asomaba de a poco a la puerta. Cuando la mire dije a mi mismo, -¿Ser acaso mi hermana?'-. Por un momento no había reconocido a esa criatura, lentamente asomando la cabeza dijo tímidamente:

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor? Dijo mientras iba abriendo la puerta para poder identificar al sujeto parado al frente de ella. Disculpe, ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?

-Emb… ¿Acá no vivirá una chica llamada María?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? Dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta sin que me diera cuenta-.

-Quiero decirle que soy su hermano Isaías.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dijo? Dijo mientras iba abriendo la puerta lentamente-. Responda!

-Que soy su hermano Isai… Fui interrumpido por un grito varonil que provenía de la cocina, diciendo:

-María, ¿Quién está en la puerta?

-¡¿María? Dije mientras deje caer mi bolsa con mis cosas-.

Abrí la puerta el señor, que tenía un aspecto a la de un basquetbolista, podía notar que pasaba los 20 o 21 años de edad.

-Dígame, ¿Quién es usted y que hace hablando con mi hermana? Dijo mientras me miraba serio a los ojos-.

Sin duda yo sabía que ese era mi hermano Fede, al parecer no había cambiado la actitud que tenía antes de que yo me hubiera transformado en Fluttershy, yo nerviosamente dije:

-¿No-no-no me reconoces? Dije en un tono muy nervioso-.

-Para nada, dígame que es lo que quiere y lárguese antes de que le dé una patada.

-ejeje tranquilo hermano, ¿Le patearías el trasero a tu hermano convertido en una caricatura? Dije en un tono burlón-.

-Espera… Dijiste, ¿mi hermano convertido en una caricatura? Dijo mientras su cara cambiaba a una mas confusa-.

-Pues si, que ¿No sabes quien soy?

-No!

-Soy Isaías, que bueno verte de nuevo hermano mayor. Dije abrazándolo y casi por llorar-.

-Hermano… Volviste. Dijo mientras el también me abrazaba fuertemente-.

Al escuchar esto María empezó a llamar a Martin para avisarle de mi presencia, al parecer creí que no estaría tan contenta de verme, al recordarla antes, parecía más tranquila del o normal.

Cuando terminamos el abrazo, me agarro de los hombros y dijo:

-¿Cómo hiciste para volver a ser un humano?

-Después te explico todo lo que paso, pero por ahora quiero ver a María y a Martin.

Instantáneamente cuando estoy por pasar adentro de la casa, María me tomo por sorpresa y me tío fuertemente al suelo haciendo tirar mis bolsa fuera de la habitación, al verla podía notar las lagrimas de alegría que iban cayendo a medida que me apretaba mas con sus brazos, al parecer, mi hermana por primera vez me había abrazado, pero por ahora no voy a pensar en ello, entre los abrazos y los besos que me daba en mis mejillas, era aun más alegre sentir que ella al parecer me había extrañado un montón, en un momento se me queda mirando y dice:

-Te extrañe mucho hermano! Dijo mientras me abrazaba aun mas fuerte-.

-Sniff* Yo también te extrañe mucho mi carame… perdón mi hermana-.

-No me importa cómo me digas, escuchar tu vos de vuelta me hace aun más feliz.

Pude levantarme del suelo y darle un abrazo, ese abrazo era el más reconfortante que tuve anteriormente, se sentía como es que el amor iba fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo, pasaron varios minutos y veo que se acerca un chico, que tenia por lo menso la misma edad que mi hermana, el pelo lo tenía negro y lucia de pantalones largos con una remera mangas larga. Al notar mi presencia, me miro fijamente después rompió en llanto y se acerco rápidamente hacia a mi abrazándome aun más fuerte que mi hermana, instantáneamente le dije:

-¿Cómo andas hermanito, me extrañaste? Dije mientras lo abrazaba-.

-Te extrañe mucho! Dijo entre cortado por las lagrimas-.

-Sniff* yo también te extrañe hermanito. Dije mientras le daba besos en la frente con lagrimas en mis ojos-.

-¿Cómo pudiste volver a ser el mismo?

-Ya después les explico a todos lo que paso conmigo. Dije mientras no dejaba salir a mi hermano-.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que estuvimos abrazados, llorando de la alegría de poder volver a vernos de nuevo, estaba muy feliz de verlos, estaba tan feliz que no dejaba llorar de felicidad, en un momento nos separamos del abrazo y después los miro a los tres, y digo:

-¿Qué edad tiene chicos?

-Fede tiene 21 años, Martin y yo tenemos 14 años, supongo que debes tener 18 años ¿No es asi?

-Si tengo 18 años mi hermanita, déjenme preguntarles algo, ¿Dónde está Papi? Dije mientras lo intentaba buscar con la mirada-.

Se me quedaron viendo fijo por un momento hasta que después Martin y María bajan la cabeza y dicen:

-Papi desapareció, no sabemos dónde quedo o hacia donde se fue. Dijeron mientras caían lagrimas al piso-.

-¿Desapareció?

-Si…

En ese momento baje la cabeza también y empecé a llorar con mis hermanos, Fede se nos quedaba viendo con la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas. No pude evitar abrazar fuerte a mis hermanitos, que hasta ellos estaban llorando como si se hubieran quedado solos, en un momento dije:

-Y, ¿Cuándo paso esto?

-Después que dijeron que habías desaparecido, el gobierno quería encontrarte, las autoridades también querían encontrarte, al parecer querían algo importante de ti, pero no teníamos idea de que era, así que desde ese entonces mami se nos quedo cuidándonos, llego el día de su muerte y nos había dicho que Fede se nos haría cargo de nosotros, no pudimos volver a la escuela porque ya con todo lo que había pasado, ir a la escuela no sería buena opción, así que nos mudamos a Avellaneda y de ahí seguimos el training del colegio. Pudimos llegar a 2 año de la secundaria los dos juntos, aunque seguimos pensando que se nos hace aun mas difícil salir adelante sin tenerte y sin tener a mami o a papi, ahora que te tenemos a ti y a Fede, intentaremos salir adelante.

No pude evitar soltar una lagrima y mirar nuevamente el suelo, volví a pensar, que todo era mi culpa, yo sabía que al convertirme en Fluttershy tenía que irme al otro mundo para poder vivir de ello, pero de lo que no me di cuenta es de lo que había pasado aquí, casi toda mi familia está destruida por los sucesos ocurridos, ahora mis casi todos mis amigos no sé cómo se encuentran, pero no deben estar muy bien que digamos. Recobre la compostura y dije:

-Bueno, ahora sabrán que yo vine a este mundo a cuidar de ustedes mis hermanitos, sabía que tenía que volver, aunque tuve que dejar a mi esposa y a mis dos hijos.

-¡¿Esposa, hijos? Dijeron sorpendidos-.

-Umb… si. Dije mordiéndome el labio-.

-¿Con quién te casaste, y como se llaman tus hijos?

-Me case con… me case con…

-¡¿Con quién?

-Me case con Rain… bow… Dash

-¡¿Que?

-Si oyeron bien con Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y como se llaman nuestro sobrinos?

-Jack y Bubbles. Dije mirando hacia un costado con alegría-.

-¿Jack y Bubbles? ¿Qué clases de nombres son esos o al menos Bubbles?

-Bueno no importa como se llamen, lo que importa es que ustedes están a salvo y que ahora son tíos a los 14 años.

-¿Cuando los tuvistes?

-Los tuve hace un año atrás.

-Hm… Bueno me alegro que podamos ser tíos de tus hijos, por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienen ahora?

-Tienen 1 año los dos, solo que Bubbles tienen un mes de atraso.

Se me quedaron viendo felices, olvidamos todos nuestros problemas, y empecé a desempacar mis cosas. Cuando ya termino de desempacar, voy directamente a buscar un trabajo, para por lo menos ayudar a traer el almuerzo y la cena. Entre los muchos trabajos que pude encontrar, pude encontrar uno que iba conmigo, Guardia de seguridad de la mansión del presidente, conseguí una entrevista y me dedique a pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, les pregunte donde quedaba su escuela, me dijeron que a pocas cuadras aquí, bueno, ahora ya que me estoy organizando un poco con el tema de mi familia, me quedo pensando, en 4 años tengo que volver a Equestria de alguna forma u otra, de ahí empecé a recordar a Rainbow Dash, a los niños y a mis amigas que contentas estaban, aunque no podía verlas sentía que estaban bien. Veo el reloj y son las 9:30 de la noche, habíamos pedido unas pizzas para cenar, mientras cenábamos contábamos las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, pero la cosa que me preguntaron fue:

-Y ¿Cómo fue la vida allí?

Estaba por llevar mi pizza a la boca hasta que escuche eso y solté la pizza, con un nudo en la garganta dije:

-Bueno que se puede decir, los primeros días fueron dolorosos, pero después con cada día que pasaba iba mejorando mas y me iba acostumbrando a las costumbres, hubieron bastantes conflictos, pero supimos como seguir adelante, pasaron los días y yo me encontraba de novio con Rainbow Dash, hasta que un día que sentía que iba a ser el mejor, termino siendo en el que me volverían a convertir en humano. Dije intentando no soltar una lágrima-.

-¿Y que había de malo en ese momento?

-El tema… es que, como la había pasado muy bien en ese lugar, no me quería volver hacia aca, no quería, pero no porque no quería verlos, sino porque ya había encontrado mi nuevo hogar allí, y volver a este mundo no sería como todos, una caída bienvenida, sino que seria mas una distención muscular grandote, bueno me habían dicho que me convertirían en 2 semanas, había pasado una semana y me habían organizado una fiesta, corrijo Pinkie Pie me organizo una fiesta, fue la noche en la que no podre olvidar mas, aun seguía pensando en que ese preciso momento, era el único y ultimo día de ser Fluttershy, así que lo supe disfrutar. No me acuerdo que paso cuando termino la fiesta, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que nos despedimos y Rainbow Dash se había desmayado del cansancio, así que tuve que cargarla hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, donde antes vivía siendo ella, de ahí la deje en la cama y me acosté para por lo menos dormirme ya que mañana de ese día, me iban a convertir en humano. En la última palabra no pude evitar soltar una lagrima que hizo preocupar a mis hermanos.

-¿Te pasa algo Isa?

-Sniff* no nada Sniff*

-No te pongas triste, además ya estás aquí con nosotros.

-Si pero extraño mucho a mis hijos, a mi esposa y a mis amigas, es muy doloroso esto, tienen que entender como me siento.

-Isa no podemos entender tu dolor, pero lo que podemos entender, es que jamás sientas que estés solo, nosotros como hermanos estaremos para ti las veces que quieras, ya que vos hiciste un montón por nosotros y nosotros nos costó 4 años entender lo que habías hecho por nosotros, así que no te sientas solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Dijo María mientras acariciaba mi pelo-.

-Gracias hermanita.

-No hay de qué.

-Buen provecho hermanos, me voy por que mañana tengo una entrevista y tengo que estar temprano allí.

-¿Qué trabajo es? Preguntaron todos-.

-Guardia de Seguridad del presidente.

-¿Sabes algo de pelea o algo?

-Por supuesto, estando allá con mi familia, me pude conseguir el puesto de protector de toda Equestria, así que en los meses luche contra criaturas raras que había en ese momento, se mucho de tácticas de combate y pelea, no se tienen que preocupar por eso.

-Guau! ¿Protector de Equestria? ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir ese puesto?

-Pude conseguirlo fácilmente, ya que la Princesa Celestia reconocía que yo era un humano y que era más fuerte que todas las criaturas en ese mundo, así que me ofreció el puesto y lo acepte.

-Pero, ¿No temías por tu seguridad?

-En parte sí, pero eso era lo de menos, solo acepte por que podía proteger, no solo a las princesas sino al reino, a mis amigas, a Rainbow Dash y a mis hijos, por otra cosa no pude haberlo aceptado.

-Qué bueno que lo hayas hecho por ellos.

-Gracias hermanita, (bostezo) me voy a descansar, mañana comienza mi primer día de trabajo, va, si me aceptan. Dije en un tono burlón-.

-Buenas noches hermano. Me dijeron todos-.

-Buenas noches y que tengan dulces sueños. Dije mientras iba dirijiendome al cuarto con la mano levantada en señal de despedida.

*Al final todo resulto bien como lo esperaba, conseguí el trabajo y me pagan bien, pudimos mudarnos a una casa un poquito más grande, que el edificio, de ahí pudimos vivir juntos como familia, hubieron peleas y discusiones, pero supimos arreglarnos con eso, después me fijo un día en la televisión, que anuncian una muerte causada por cáncer, entonces me lo pongo a pensar, tengo los papeles, las cartas, planos y tinta, pensé, podría hacer lo que me había enseñado Zecora, hacer una poción de cura, de ahí le entregue el plano un día a los científicos, y de hay me agradecieron por la poción, que hasta me dieron muchísima plata para por lo menos mudarme lejos de donde estábamos viviendo, después pasaron otros días y pude ver que en la televisión, había una muerte causada por Sida, que eso se los contare después, me tome el tiempo libre para poder hacer otra poción, pero que esta vez mate al Sida, pude conseguir una cura que mata al Cáncer y al Sida, de ahí me hice famoso, como regalo de agradecimiento me dijeron que podía ser presidente o gobernador en una isla, y elegí esta. De ahí y entonces me quede siendo el gobernador de la isla. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir amigas.*

/Tiempo actual/

Cuando termine de contar la historia, podía ver cómo es que las chicas estaban conmovidas, por todo lo que había pasado para poder conseguir esta isla, mi hermana no paraba de llorar, Applejack y Rarity se quedaron llorando con ella, Pinkie Pie no pudo evitarlo y también empezó a llorar, y con un pañuelo se seco las lagrimas y los mocos que se podían presenciar en su nariz, yo al parecer también después de contar la historia me quede llorando un poco, después veo que Rainbow Dash se levanta, se acerca hacia a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo confortador y un beso para poder tranquilizarme, en un momento escucho que Twilight dice:

-Y Sniff* ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano Fede? Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo-.

Cuando me pregunto eso, no le podía contestar nada, mi hermana al escuchar eso salio del cuarto rápidamente, Applejack y Rarity quisieron ir con ella, pero les dije que la dejaran sola por un momento, entonces se acercaron y me preguntaron:

-¿Por qué se fue así de la sala? Me preguntaron confundidas-.

Mire al suelo triste y dije:

-Por que… Porque… mi hermano. Dije mirando al piso y directamente fui a mi habitación triste. No quiero hablar sobre mi hermano-.

-Isa espera…

Es lo último que escuche de Applejack, cuando cerré la puerta bruscamente, me senté en la cama y me quede mirando al suelo llorando. No podía hablar sobre mi hermano más grande, después de lo que nos hizo no puedo mencionar su nombre ni tampoco puedo escuchar de ello, me quede llorando unos cuantos minutos, solo podía mirar las gotas de lagrimas que caían al suelo.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

-Creo que es mejor dejar solo a Isa, ya ha pasado mucho para poder conseguir esta mansión, y poder dejarnos hospedarnos a nosotras. Dije mientras agarraba el hombro de Applejack. El va estar bien-.

-¿Por qué no querrá mencionar a su hermano?

-No lo sé, pero no lo ataquemos con esa pregunta, por ahora dejémoslo solo, en algún momento va a bajar para seguir el resto del día con nosotras.

-Si tu lo dices

Pobre de mi esposo, no sabía por todo lo que había pasado mientras no estuve, encima tuve que tratarlo así cuando no me reconocía, creo que soy algo estúpida como para tomar decisiones asi, en parte tenía una buena razón para haberle dado esa golpiza, peo por otra parte me siento mal por no comprender el dolor que él está sintiendo justo ahora.

/Cuatro horas después/

Aun sigue en su cuarto, debería ver como esta, pero creo que sería mejor si lo dejo solo aunque hayan pasado 4 horas. Nosotras ya habíamos almorzado, Martin y Maria estaban comiendo con nosotras, preguntaron por Isa, les había dicho que aun seguía, para ser que ellos lo comprendieron bastante bien, aunque parecen bastantes deprimidos. En un momento siento algo en mi cuerpo, como si algo estuviera cambiando, miro a las chicas y pregunto:

-¿Chicas no sentirán como si algo de su cuerpo cambiara en algo?

-No terronzi… Ahora que lo dices yo también lo siento.

-Yo también!

-Igual yo!

-¿Qué nos estará pasando?

Ese sentimiento en mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más poderoso y fuerte, en un momento siento un dolor insoportable, que provenía de mi espalda, siento como si algo estuviera atravesándome de adentro hacia afuera, se escuchan unos crujidos en mi espalda y después el dolor desaparece, las chicas al verme se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que veían, entonces pregunto:

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, que ven? Dije mientras me llevaba las manos hacia la frente.

-Tu-tu-tus alas… Dijo Applejack mientas su boca se iba abriendo cada vez mas-.

-¡¿Mis qué? Dije mientras giraba de un lado a otro intentando conseguir una vista de mi espalda-.

Al final busco un espejo para verme, y… no lo podía creer me salieron mis alas, entre gritando a la cocina, cuando entre veía como es que a Fluttershy le salían las alas, se podía ver la expresión de dolor en sus ojos, también veía como es que a Rarity y a Twlight le salían sus cuernos, en un momento siento como es que mi cuerpo se va achicando, me tiro al piso y siento como es que mis dedos se van reemplazando con cascos celestes, también podía sentir como es que mis patas cambiaban de forma, para cuando deje de sentir mucho dolor, sentí que mi cara cambiaba a otra forma también, después siento como se va el dolor poco a poco, hasta que intento pararme con las dos patas, pero se me hacia algo imposible, entonces me pare de cuatro patas, con mis alas fui al espejo al que me había mirado antes de que me pasase esto, cuando me miro al espejo me veo a mi con la forma original que tenía antes de transformarme en humana, mi ropa la tenia colgando de mis patas, esto significaba una cosa. Ya era hora de volver, en ese momento me puse mal, me pregunte, -'Que no tenía que pasar un año para volver a ser las mismas?'-. Cuando termino de pensarlo, fui volando a la cocina nuevamente y veo como es que las chicas estaban debajo de la ropa que les prestaron, intentas moverse para quitárselos de encima, para después que se los quitaron, se miraron mutuamente y empezaron a gritar de miedo, empezaron correr por toda la cocina, a la única a la que podía ver que no recupero su forma Pony era a Afterlife, porque será que ella no se transforma de vuelta en humana.

Instantáneamente me acerque a María y le pedí que traiga a Isa para que ver qué es lo que puede hacer, fue corriendo gritando su nombre para que vea cómo es que estábamos, mientras ella subía para avisarle, yo me quede pensando, solo pasaron 3 días, en los que estamos aquí porque es que tenemos que irnos.

/Ojos de Isaías/

Estaba recostado en mi cama con lagrimas en los ojos intentando olvidar a mi hermano mas grande, cuando ya me estaba por dormirme escucho gritos que provenía de la voz de mi hermana que se iba acercando a mi cuarto mientras que su voz se hacía más fuerte, entro directamente sin tocar a mi cuarto diciendo:

-Isa baja rápido. Dijo con una cara de preocupación-. Vamos ven!

-Ya voy…

-No ahora es muy importante!

-Muy bien vamos!

Fuimos bajando las escaleras, escucho gritos que provenían de la cocina, entramos corriendo a la cocina y veía que las chicas tenían sus cuerpos originales, tenían el cuerpo que tienen en su mundo, al notar mi presencia, todas se acercaron hacia a mi gritando:

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡¿Por qué nos convertirnos de nuevo en Ponys?

-Chicas silencio! ¿Cómo es que paso esto y que significa?

-No lo sabemos solo nos convertimos en esto de repente.

-Oh por dios, esto es un problema, ¿eso significa que se tiene que ir?

-Esperemos que no sea eso, porque la Princesa Celestia dijo que duraba un año la transformación.

-Esperen chicas recuerdan, que también la otra razón por la que están así, es porque puede ser que este cerca Celestia. Dijo Afterlife, que era la única que no se había convertido en Pony-.

-¿A qué te refieres con que si Celestia está cerca…

Se escucho una explosión, al escuchar esto fuimos directamente hacia afuera, para poder ver qué era lo que había ocasionado la explosión. Cuando llegamos a afuera vimos que en la nubes se había hecho un agujero y un rayo cayó de enfrente de nosotros, ocasionando que nos empuje hacia atrás, cuando pude levantarme, de repente se había destellado una luz brillante, que a mi hermana la dejo un poco ciega por pocos segundos, cuando deja de brillar la luz, se ve como si fuera una puerta blanca que giraba como una hipnosis, de ahí vemos que patas se asoman por la puerta, ya sabía de que se trataba, se trataba de un portal, pero quien eran los dos sujetos que iban pasando de a poco hacia el lado donde estábamos, parecía ver que eran 4 piernas humanas, después cuando los 2 sujetos cruzan con todo su cuerpo, el portal se cierra creando otro destello de luz, que volvió a cegar a mi hermanita, cuando la todo se aclaro, pude identificar a dos muchachas, una tenía el pelo colorido casi parecido al de Celestia, no pasaba mas de los 27 años de edad, la otra tenía el pelo negro, y esta no pasaba los 25 años de edad. La que tenía el pelo igualito a la de Celestia, media 1,98 metros, y la otra media 1,79 metros, al principio pensaba que eran chicas del futuro o algo así, pero la que tenía el pelo negro al verme se emociono de repente y fue corriendo hacia a mí, para cuando ya estaba unos centímetros cerca de mi, pega un salto que hace que me caiga al piso, afortunadamente las dos traían ropa, pero la ropa era de por lo menos del año 2011, traían ropa de Gala, al estar en el piso la joven me empezó a dar besos en la mejilla y no paraba de gritar:

-Al fin te veo, al fin te veo!

-Oye, quítate de encima mío por favor. Dije mientras la alejaba de mi lentamente. Supongo, tu debes ser alguien en especial que tenga que ver con Equestria no?

-Sí, soy yo Luna! Dijo mientras intentaba quitarme los brazos para poder darme un abrazo-.

-Espera un minuto, ¿tú eres Luna? Si lo eres supongo que aquella debe ser quien yo pienso. Dije mientras la miraba a ella y a la otra, parcia estar alegre de verme-.

-Si! Aquella es la Princesa Celestia, que bueno que pudimos venir a tu mundo, ¿no te agrado la sorpresa? Dijo mientras su cara de felicidad cambiaba lentamente a una triste y preocupada-.

-¿P-p-pero por que las chicas están convertidas de vuelta en su forma original?

-Amb… no lo sé pregúntaselo a Celestia, pero aun así, ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?

-Me gusto, pero nos agarraron de improviso, bienvenidas a la Tierra, por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodas, mi casa es su casa. Decía mientras abrazaba a Luna y apuntaba con mi mano hacia la mansión-.

-Guau, no puedo creer que no lo tomaras mal a esto de la sorpresa, me alegro que nos hayas reconocido, protector de Equestria. Dijo Celestia mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto-. Bueno, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu familia?

-Sí, pero antes, podrías explicarme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué las chicas están convertidas en su forma original? Dije mientras la miraba con seriedad-.

-Ou! Se me olvido que mi hechizo las convertía de vuelta si yo estaba cerca o si estaban por volver, bueno permíteme que vaya a hacerlas de nuevo humanas.

-Sí, pero antes, quiero pedirle a María , mi hermana, que traiga ropa, por que cuando sean humanas, se las va a encontrar sin ropa, cosa que yo no quiero que pase.

-Oh, está bien, entonces esperare.

-Perfecto!

Llame a María diciéndole que traiga ropa para las chicas, sin dudarlo fue corriendo a traerles ropa, para cuando trajo la ropa, le di la señal a Celestia para que hiciera el hechizo, de repente de su frente se destello una luz leve, y un rayo fue disparado hacia las chicas, pero antes de que hubieran tocado a las chicas, mi hermano Martin sin darse cuenta se puso en el medio de todo, mi hermano empezó a gritar de miedo, se ilumino todo el lugar, pasaron varios minutos y cuando se aclaro la vista, mi hermano Martin… Había sido convertido en un Poni, estaba recostado sobre el piso, abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo:

-Ay, ¿Qué paso? Oigan, ¿Por qué me miran así, que tengo granos verrugas?

-¿Ma-ma-martin? Quiero que por favor te levantes con tu patas.

-Hermano, yase que me tengo que levantar con mis dos pataaaas… Dijo mientras se levantaba pero se volvió a caer. ¿Po-po-porque me caí de repente al suelo? Oh por dios, ¿qué me sucedió? Soy un poni!

-Si ya se no te alarmes…

-Como que dices que no me alarme, esto es algo serio, esto es lo mismo que te paso a ti, solo que no me convertí en Fluttershy, pero, ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?

-La gran pregunta es, ¿Por qué rayos te metiste justo en el medio?

-No sabía que iba a pasar algo importante, ahora explícame, ¿Qué clase de poni soy?

-Terroncito, eres un pony terrestre, por lo que veo no tienes alas ni cuerno. Dijo Applejack lo más tranquila posible-.

-¡¿Qué?

-No grites Martin todo va a salir bien. Dijo mientras le estaba poniendo la pata en su espalda en signo de consuelo-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?

-¿Tu qué crees Celestia, cuantos tiempo estará así?

-Yo creo que como no tengo suficiente energía, y mi energía en otro mundo no se recarga tan rápido, supongo que estarás así unos 3 días nadamas. Dijo mientras me miraba decepcionada-.

-¿Escuchaste Martin? 3 días nadamas, no es nada.

-¿Dices que no es nada? Tengo trabajo por hacer mañana y ¿tú dices que tres días en un trabajo no es nada? Si no voy en tres días, me cortaran el cuello y perderé el trabajo. Dijo mientras intentaba caminar hacia a mí con sus cuatro patas-.

-Tranquilízate un momento, ya veremos que podremos hacer, por ahora te tendrás que quedar 3 días sin salir de la casa, ¿Me entendiste?

-Si entendí, ¿Pero por qué no puedo salir?

-Por la sencilla razón de que si te ve alguien así, te van a llevar a la naza y te van a hacer muchas investigaciones, cosa que no quiero que pase, así que te pido que te quedes por lo menos 3 días que no es nada.

-PFFF… Bueno. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado enojado-.

-Además, no eres el único que tiene que permanecer encerrado, también las chicas tienen que permanecer encerradas, así que ve eligiendo como divertirte, porque no puedes ni tocar la consola de Xbox ni podrás usar tu computadora.

-¿Acaso dijiste computadora? Dijo Luna alegremente-.

-Eh si, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por que…

-Por que a ella le encantan los videojuegos, así que se compro uno que no es muy conocido en Equestria y se quedo jugando con eso.

-¿Enserio? Guau, no creí que fueras una jugadora.

-Que te puedo decir, tengo mis secretos.

-Hmp, bueno ahora pasen adentro, que les voy a enseñar la casa y el lugar donde van a dormir.

-Muchas gracias! Dijo Celestia mientras iba pasando a la casa-. A no me terminaste de presentar a tu familia.

-Oh es cierto, bueno ya conocerás a mi hermanito Martin al que sin querer convertiste.

-Oh… Hola Martin gusto en conocerte, me llamo Celestia, perdón por haberte convertido en pony. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-.

-No importa. Dijo mientras se sentaba , cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia un costado enojado-.

-Bueno y ella es mi hermana María.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte María, es muy lindo nombre el tuyo, que bueno que tengas a un hermano como el que tienes. Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano ridículamente, al parecer no le salía saludar-.

-Mucho gusto también en conocerla Princesa Celestia, también tiene un lindo nombre. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Oh, por favor llámame solo Celestia.

-Oh, en ese caso Celestia jejeje.

-María ella es la Princesa Luna o también conocida como Nightmare Moo… Me tapa la boca de repente Luna y dice.

-Isa ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan eso, solo llámame Luna. Dijo mientras le sonreía amistosamente-.

-Oh, está bien.

-Bueno todos pasen a adentro vayan a la cocina que les voy a preparar pizzas hoy, ah, se me olvidaba tengo que llevarlas a su cuarto.

-Muy bien

Fui mostrándoles la casa como si de un tour se tratara, le mostré los baños, la cocina, las habitaciones, etc. Cuando dejo que se acomoden en su cuarto Luna me da una señal de que venga y me acerque, cuando me acerco, ella me mira sonriéndome y le digo:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Directamente me da un abrazo y me dice. –Te extrañe muchísimo hermano, espero no ser de mucha molestia aquí-.

-Oooooh, no te preocupes, tú y tu hermana no son molestia para a mí, ustedes son bienvenidas a mi mansión y a mi mundo, yo también te extrañe muchísimo hermanita. Dije mientras me seguía abrazando-.

-Y ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la cosa que vamos a comer esta noche?

-Pizza, yo las voy a preparar, te van a encantar.

-¿Que es lo que contienen?

-Nada solo, queso y salsa, ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Por si los humanos aquí comían carne, o al menos es oes lo que me dijiste.

-Amb… No se alteren, pero si nosotros comemos carne, pero no carne de ponis de humanos, no para nada, solo comemos los que están sanos, sin mencionar que la carne proviene de la vaca, de los cerdos, entre otros animales comestibles, pero últimamente para no alarmar a las chicas comimos solo pasta y ensalada.

Se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas, no las culpo, como se sentirían ustedes si fueran animales, y ves a alguien que come carne mientras vos solo comes manzanas o pasto, solo si s tratara de que eres un caballo o un poni, en otros caso no hay problema con la carne.

-Oh, bueno mhp… eso me pone algo nerviosa, pero no eres capaz de comernos, ¿o sí?

-Para nada, no somos así los humanos, no te preocupes.

-Oh en ese caso me tranquilizare un poco. Dijo con toda elegancia-.

-Oigan, ¿me ayudarían a preparar las pizzas?

-No le veo por que no.

-Sí, siempre quise cocinar contigo hermano.

-Entonces, vayamos abajo.

-Está bien!

-De acuerdo

Cuando fuimos abajo empecé a darles indicaciones de cómo se preparaba una pizza, les pedias algo y con mucho gusto te lo traían, sin quejarse ni nada, a comparación de mi hermano Martin, cocinar con las princesas es más divertido que con mi hermano. Cuando preparamos las masas, les enseñe a como se debía poner los quesos, y la salsa, las tres primeras pizzas las hice yo, las otras dos las hizo Luna y las otras dos las hizo Celestia, al parecer aprenden rápido, llego la hora de la cena y las chicas estaban nerviosas, y me susurraban:

-(Susurraron) ¿Les gustara las pizzas?

-(Susurre) Si no se preocupen

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, empezamos a hablar de cosas tontas que me habían pasado cuando yo era chico, al parecer cada cosa que yo contaba una anedgrota sobre mi niñez se terminaban riendo conmigo, pero bueno ahí no está el caso. Ya había llegado la 4 tanda de pizza, al parecer mis cálculos no me fallaron, aun seguían teniendo hambre, parecía notar que Luna y Celestia estaban nerviosas, no solo por las pizzas sino porque no sabían si les gustarían o no, también tuve que decirles como se comía una pizza, lo entendieron al instante, la Princesa Celestia comía, bocado pequeño por bocado, mientras que Luna era, bocado grande por bocado grande, eso no me interesa, además estaban aprendiendo, que puedo decirles. Llego la primera pizza que preparo Luna, cuando di el primer mordisco a la pizza de repente me dieron ganas de seguir mordiéndolo hasta que se acabase, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como es que me terminaba la pizza, la rapidez en que lo hice fue algo que no se pudo contar, cuando di el ultimo bocado y trague dije:

-Están riquísimas! Pruébenlas chicas.

-¿Enserio están ricas?

-Claro, te salieron mejor que a mi

-Espera, la que lo preparo ¿fue Luna?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que están… Miro hacia un costado, después miro hacia al frente sonrió y grito. Riquísimas!

Luna se ruborizo al ver que había logrado hacer su primera pizza y en otro mundo, y que al final le salió bastante rica, Celestia estaba aun más preocupada, la mire con una cara diciendo, -'¡No te preocupes!'-. Me sonrió, como si hubiera captado el mensaje, entonces cuando pasaron dos tandas de las pizzas de Luna, le tocaban las de Celestia, saque la pizza, la puse en la mesa y la corte. Hago el honor de hacer el primer bocado, cuando lo pruebo, me quedo mirando a Celestia, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, para cuando trago la primera mordida, sonrió y grito:

-Esta riquísima!

-¿Enserio lo dices?

-Claro que si Celestia, hagamos un brindis por Luna y Celestia a las que hicieron su primera pizza siendo humanas. Dije mientras alcé la copa llena de coca cola.

Cuando brindamos, las dos princesas estaban contentas, al parecer estaban contentas de si mismas por haber hecho un logro en otro mundo, estuve orgullosa de ellas, aunque parecía que me estaba agarrando un poco de celos, ya que les salió más ricas que las mías, pero eso no importa, seguimos comiendo, hasta que ya no dábamos mas de la panza, retiramos los platos, Celestia, Luna, María, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo, para que después pudiera lavar los vasos.

Para cuando ya había terminado, agarre mi celular y me puse la alarma a las 10:30, para empezar a trabajar mañana, me despedí de las chicas y fui a ver como se encontraban las princesas, al llegar al cuarto, toque la puerta, se escucho,- 'Pase!'-. Pase y las encontré desnudas a las dos, instantáneamente cerré la puerta y me quede del otro lado, al parecer no sabían que andar desnudos no es buena idea para cuando eres humano, entonces se escucha una voz diciendo:

-¿Por qué no pasas?

-Porque están desnudas y no puedo pasar si lo están. Dije nervioso y sudando al mismo tiempo-.

-Pero… siempre andamos desnudas y no tienes una reacción así.

-Recuerden que son humanas ahora, tienen que dormir con un pillama o con la ropa que tienen puesta, sino directamente no dejen pasar a nadie sin que estén cambiadas.

-Bueno espera que nos pongamos la ropa de hoy.

-Por lo menos, pónganse un corpiño para por lo menos no podre ver sus… ya saben. Dije con nudo en la garganta, me quede pensando, las dos tienen los mismos senos que tienen mis amigas, solo que Celestia los tiene aun más grandes y levantados, mientras que Luna no los tiene tan grandes, igual a su hermana pero no son tan grandes… Volviendo al tema-.

-Listo ya puedes pasar.

-Fiuf… Bueno ¿solo vine a darles el beso de las buenas noches?

-Hermano, no somos niñas…

-No importa Luna, es una muestra de afecto que tiene el hacia nosotras, además yo siempre te doy el beso de las buenas noches. Dijo mientras intentaba cubrir su sonrisa burlona-.

-Cállate! Dijo mientras se ruborizaba-.

-No importa, bueno buenas noches Celestia. Dije mientras me estaba agachando para darle un beso en la frente-. Buenas noches Isa, que descanses bien

Me acerque a la litera de arriba donde se encontraba Luna y dije:

-Buenas noches Luna. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente-. Buenas noches a ti también Isa

-¿Les dejo el velador prendido?

-Si, por favor.

-Bueno, que descansen bien.

-Gracias!

Cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto, cuando llegue veía que Rainbow Dash me estaba esperando, le di las buenas noches con un beso en la boca, y después me acosté abrazada delicadamente a ella, y caí dormido.

Fin del capítulo 3

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque fue largo, en fin. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Conflicto entre familia

**El Reencuentro Familiar**

Capitulo 4: Conflicto entre familia

/5:30 de la mañana/

Me despierto y siento que alguien me está tocando la cara, abro los ojos y se trataba de Fluttershy, al parecer tenía una cara de preocupación, la miro dormido y le digo:

-Fluttershy… son la 5:30 de la mañana, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Dije mientras me pasaba mi mano por los ojos para poder verla bien-.

-Perdón por molestar pero… Tengo miedo. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado avergonzada-.

-¿Miedo de que dulzura? Dije mientras le ponía mi mano con la suya-.

-Es que tuve una pesadilla, en la que te enojabas conmigo y me largabas de tu mansión a merced de mi suerte. Dijo mientras se le podía notar una lágrima-.

-Oooooh no te preocupes, tu eres mi mejor amiga y jamás haría eso. Dije mientras la abrazaba-.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

-No lo se… Veo que se despierta Rainbow Dash y dice. ¿Eh? Awwww, amor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es Fluttershy, tuvo una pesadilla y quiere venir a dormir con nosotros, ¿no te molesta? Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro-.

-Fluttershy… ¿no estás grande como para que vengas a dormir con nosotros? Dijo mientras la miraba a ella muy cansada-.

-Sí pero… amb… Dijo mientras miraba a un costado tímidamente-.

-Cariño, Fluttershy tiene miedo, respetamos que tenga miedo.

-Bueno, ponte cómoda querida. Dijo mientras se iba poniendo en una pose cómoda para dormir-.

-Ven pasa Fluttershy. Dije mientras hacia un lugar en la cama. Gra-gracias Isa por dejarme dormir con ustedes-.

-No te preocupes… awwww, buenas noches. Dije mientras le besaba el cachete-.

-Bu-bu-buenas noches.

Instantáneamente me quede dormido a los pocos segundos.

/5 horas después/

Escucho el ruido de mi alarma, al escucharlo me enoje un poco y me tape los oídos con la almohada, pero era inútil, tenía que ir a trabajar, como Fluttershy estaba al lado de la alarma se me hizo un poco difícil llegar al celular, después de varios intentos la alarma suena cada vez más fuerte, hasta que por fin logro desactivarlo, salgo de la cama un poco malhumorado, voy al baño y me cepillo los dientes, y me lavo la cara.

Voy a la habitación donde se encontraban Luna y Celestia, abro la puerta y aun seguían dormidas, al parecer Celestia roncaba despacito, mientras que Luna roncaba aun más fuerte, no sé cómo es que Celestia no la escucha roncar, en fin, cierro la puerta lentamente y voy a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas, todas estaban durmiendo sin problema alguno, aunque algunas roncaban un poco fuerte, pero eso no es lo importante, cierro la puerta lentamente y voy bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Starblood, al notar mi presencia me sonrió y me dijo:

-Hola Isa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Dijo mientras se preparaba un Sándwich-.

-No muy bien que digamos. Dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y agarraba la caja con los cereales y los ponía en el tazón-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso anoche? Dijo mientras se iba metiendo el Sandowich en la boca-.

-Fluttershy había tenido una pesadilla y vino a mi cuarto a dormir conmigo y con Rainbow Dash-. Dije mientras estaba por llevarme la cuchara a la boca-.

-¿Enferio? ¿Cuál fue fu pesadifa? Dijo mientras hablaba con la boca llena-.

-Starblood no te puedo entender, traga y después habla. Dije mientras la miraba un poco enojado y serio-.

Cuando trago dijo rápidamente:

-¿Cuál fue su pesadilla?

-Soñó que yo me enojaba con ella no sé por qué razón y entonces la echaba al merced de su suerte de la mansión.

-Oooooh! Pobre chiquita, ¿Por qué habrá tenido esa pesadilla?

-No lo se, pero no podía negarme a no dejarla dormir con Rainbow y yo, así que la deje que durmiera con nosotros. Dije mientras me llevaba el cereal a la boca-.

-Oh Dios, es tarde me tengo que ir a trabajar, adiós y que tengas un buen día. Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se despedía-.

-Adiós y buena suerte!

-Gracias!

Cuando termine mi cereal, voy y lavo el tazón, miro mi celular y veo que son las 10:50, entonces me alisto con mi maleta y voy a mi lugar de trabajo, cuando llego al establecimiento, agarro las llaves del tapizado, pongo las llaves en la puerta y con suerte abro la puerta, entro al establecimiento cerrando la puerta y me dirijo a mi oficina, esta vez las cuentas y las cartas se habían pasado, habían tres pilas grandes de cuentas y cartas que tenía que responder, y aprobar, pude lanzar una queja pequeña, me senté en mi silla y empecé con las cuentas y las aprobaciones.

/Ojos de Fluttershy/

Me levanto y veo que Rainbow Dash estaba durmiendo aun, así que me voy al cuarto donde estaban las chicas durmiendo y agarro mi ropa nueva, podía sentir un olor impresionante, era muy asqueroso ese olor, voy oliendo en el lugar para ver qué es lo que causaba el mal olor, cuando me huelo a mí misma, Puaj* olía peor que la materia fecal, entonces me desvestí y agarre la toalla que se encontraba en el armario de nuestra habitación, paso por pasito fui lentamente hacia el baño, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue al espejo, al parecer no me había peinado esta mañana, pero por ahora no era lo importante, lo importante era que tenía que bañarme para poder sacarme el olor a perro mojado que tenia encima, me acerque a la ducha, abrí las canillas y me puse abajo donde estaba el agua, pero cuando entre debajo del agua, directamente Salí despedida del lugar, el agua estaba muy fría, me agarro muchísimo frio de repente, así que intente buscar la canilla del agua caliente, para cuando abrí la canilla del agua caliente, yo ya estaba muriéndome de frio, puse mi mano en el agua para probar como estaba y al parecer se había calentado un poco, así que con confianza entre al agua, sentí como es que la relajación de la bañera me entraba por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos salgo del baño para notar que las chicas estaban levantadas, y el hermano de Isa seguía estando siendo un poni, aunque desgraciadamente también las chicas y yo, así que no me preocupaba si me veía desnuda o no, porque obviamente no hay problema alguno como para ver por esa parte de la desnudez en público y eso, al notar mi presencia se acerca, sonríe y me dice:

-Fluttershy, ¿sabes donde están durmiendo las princesas? Dijo mientras me miraba algo serio-.

-Emb… no estoy segura pero creo que duermen en ese cuarto. Dije mientras le señale con mi pezuña a la tercera habitación que estaba un poquito a lado de las escaleras.

-Oh gracias! A se me olvidaba, buenos días. Dijo sonriéndome-.

-Bu-bu-buenos días!

Se fue a la habitación donde se encontraban las princesas, toco la puerta y entro, no me preocupo nada de que estuvieran desnudas las princesas, aunque a noche escuche que Isa había dicho que no iba a entrar sino se vestían. Fui al cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas, al parecer estaban despiertas y estaban charlando entre ellas, cuando entre al cuarto me miraron y me dijeron:

-Buenos días Fluttershy! Dijeron todas mientras estaban volviendo a charlar entre ellas-.

-Buenos días chicas, oigan, ¿Se pudieron bañar hoy? Dije mientras me sacaba la toalla de la cabeza-.

Ninguna me respondió solo se quedaron hablando, volví a decir, pero seguían sin prestarme atención, esta vez lo dije gritando, hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta y me dijeron:

-¿Por qué gritas Terroncito? Dijo Applejack mientras se sacaba las manos de sus oídos-.

-Amb… lo siento… quise decir que si tuvieron la oportunidad de bañarse. Dije mientras arrastraba mi pata por el piso, en signo de timidez.

Al escuchar esto, se quedaron estupefactas y se empezaron a oler, al parecer el olor que sintieron era insoportable, así que buscaron toallas una por una y se fueron al baño, mientras que iban pude escuchar una voz que decía:

-Gracias!

Confundida en todos los casos, respondí:

-Denada!

Cuando pude acercarme a donde estaba mi cama, pude encontrar un peine, de ahí empecé a peinar mi crin, aun me seguía preguntando una cosa, -'¿Cómo debe estar Isaías después de que lo moleste a noche?'-. Al preguntarme esto yo seguía peinando mi crin que estaba todo desarreglado.

Cuando termine de arreglar mi pelo y mi crin, fui hacia abajo para por lo menos comer algo, tenia muchísima hambre, busque entre los muebles la cajita con el nombre gracioso llamado Pepitos, no encontré la cajita con el nombre, pero encontré otro que se llamaba Oreo, por curiosidad se me dio a probar la galletita, di el primer mordisco cuando lo trague, me había gustado muchísimo, así que empecé a comer las demás, seguí comiendo hasta que me termine el paquete entero, pero yo quería mas de esta cosa llamada Pepito, así que busque y busque, pero no encontré nada, lo pensé dos veces y me dije, -'Creo que debería dejar de ser tan adictiva con estas galletitas, creo que les dejare a las chicas para que coman'-. Me decidí ir a ver a Isa como trabajaba y de paso pedirle disculpas por molestarlo a la noche, antes de que yo llegara a girar el picaporte, escucho una voz que dice:

-¿Adónde vas?

Me di la vuelta y se trataba de Afterlife, que al parecer no se había transformado como nosotras, la miro por unos segundos y digo:

-Iba a ir a ver a Isa. Dije mientras iba bajando al suelo-.

-¿No recuerdas que Isa dijo que no podían ir hacia afuera? O acaso te olvidaste Fluttershy. Dijo con una voz tranquila y me sonreía-.

-Oh… ya se me había olvidado, gracias Afterlife. Dije mientras miraba al suelo-.

-No te preocupes. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza-.

-Oye Afterlife!

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué es que tú no estás como nosotras?

-Por que mi niña, yo no tengo efecto del hechizo de Celestia, hasta eso, yo misma me convertí en ser humano.

-Ou… bueno solo preguntaba eso.

-Oh, está bien, iré a desayunar, ¿quieres comer algo? Dijo mientras acariciaba mi crin-.

-No-no gracias, ya desayune yo.

-En ese caso, ve a ver a las princesas, para ver si necesitan algo. Dijo mientras se iba yendo a la cocina-.

-Bu-bu-bueno!

Fui volando hacia arriba y cuando subí, note que las chicas estaban en el pasillo esperando a que terminara una de bañarse, me acerque a la puerta donde se encontraban la habitación de las princesas, y toque la puerta, se escucho un –'Pase!'-. Pase lentamente y las princesas estaban cambiándose, pude notar d que Martin estaba dado vuelta avergonzado y tapándose los ojos, instantáneamente dije:

-Princesas, ¿Por qué esta Martin aquí?

-Martin vino a darnos los buenos días, y nosotras nos encontrábamos acostadas, así que nos dijo que no levantemos. Dijo mientras se iba poniendo la ropa-.

-Pero, ¿No pudieron decirle que se retire del cuarto, ya que ustedes estaban sin ropa?

-Ou! Me acorde que dijo Isa que si estamos desnudas, no deberemos mostrarnos ante el público macho, creo que fuimos algo descuidadas. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado avergonzada-.

-Oigan princesas, ¿Ya puedo ver?

-Puedes mirar. Dijo amablemente-.

-Oh Gracias y ¿Por qué no estuvieron cambiadas antes? Así no pasaba y las veía así. Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-.

-Se nos había olvidado ese detalle que nos dijo tu hermano, lo siento. Dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada-.

-No te preocupes, además, están en un mundo en el que la ropa es lo principal para poder andar por todos lados.

-Oh! Bueno, tengo que bajar a desayunar. Al parecer aun siguen convertidas en ponis por lo que veo. Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia a mí y hacia Martin-.

-A… bueno amb… si pero, por ahora hay que disfrutar los 2 días que nos quedan para poder salir hacia afuera. Dije mientras arrastraba mi pata en señal de timidez-.

-¿No pueden salir? ¿Por qué? Dijo Luna mientras bajaba de la cama de arriba de un salto-.

-Amb… si, Isa dijo que nos podemos salir ni yo, ni su hermano ni las chicas, bueno no los culpo, el solo quiere protegernos. Dije mientras sonreía-.

-Ya veo, ¿En dónde estará él?

-El esta… Trabajando y no le gusta que lo molesten tanto.

-En ese caso, no lo molestare hasta que termine, ¿Cuándo es que termina el de trabajar? Dijo mientras se arrodillaba hacia a mí para por lo menos estar a mi altura-.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero el siempre cuando termina siempre viene hacia la mansión y nos saluda.

-Perfecto, le daré los buenos días para por lo menos alegrarle el día. Dijo mientras se iba yendo del cuarto-.

-No espere princesa… Ou.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Fluttershy? Dijo la princesa Celestia mientras me miraba confundida-.

-Es que a el no le gusta que lo molesten.

-No te preocupes, además lo conozco mejor que nadie, a el le encantan las visitas o estar acompañado, así que no te preocupes. Dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo-.

-Pe-pe-pero hasta Afterlife me dijo que no saliera de la mansión siendo así. Dije mientras la miraba tristemente-.

-No te preocupes, solo faltan 2 días, así que solo hay que esperar que pasen esos 2 dias y volverán a la normalidad. Dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi crin-.

Después de hablar, la salude a la Princesa Celestia y me dirijo hacia abajo para por lo menos ver quien estaba, cuando baje las escaleras hacia la cocina encuentro a María que se estaba haciendo el desayuno, al notar mi presencia me sonrió y me dijo:

-Buenos Días Fluttershy, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Dijo mientras se preparaba un sándwich-.

-Buenos Días María, amanecí bastante bien, pero sigo pensando que haber molestado a tu hermano anoche fue algo malo de mi parte. Dije mientras arrastraba mi pata adelante y atrás, en signo de timidez-. ¿En que lo molestaste?

-Había tenido una pesadilla en el que él me echaba a mi suerte de la mansión, entonces me desperté con muchísimo miedo y fui a su cuarto para dormir con el y Rainbow Dash. Dije mientras miraba hacia un costado tímidamente-.

-Hay Fluttershy, el debe entender que eres una criatura tierna, inocente e indefensa para por lo menos no aceptar que no durmiera contigo al lado, no te preocupes. Dijo mientras se terminaba de preparar el sándwich-.

-Ou… ¿Tú crees eso?

-Por supuesto, no creo que se enoje contigo por algo así.

-Oh, gracias María.

-No tienes de que agradecerme. Porque no haces una cosa, ve y dale los buenos di… Ou, se me olvido el dijo que no salieran afuera sin que los vieran los guardias ni Fernando.

-Cierto. Dije mientras volvía a mirar hacia abajo-.

-Bueno solo faltan 2 días, ya volverán a la normalidad.

-Eso espero.

No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable, por para a mi haberlo molestado anoche es mucho, así que cuando vuelva de trabajar, le voy a pedir disculpas, total yo creo que será cierto lo que dice María, no creo que este enojado por una cosa asi. Espero que no esté enojado por mi culpa.

/Ojos de Isaías/

Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo porque estoy calculando estas malditas cuentas y también porque Fluttershy me había despertado anoche, no puedo creer que me hayan mandado tantas cuentas. Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, digo –'Pase!'-. Espero que no sean unas de las chicas porque de enserio con el humor que tengo soy capaz de gritarles, aunque eso jamás me lo creería de mi mismo, cuando dirijo mi mirada a la puerta se trataba de Afterlife, traía un vestido de verano con un jean medio apretado y una remera de color blanco, muchas cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente al verla, pero después por el dolor de cabeza que tenia lo deje de pensar y me concentre en calcular y aprobar las cuentas, pude notar antes, que Afterlife tenía una mirada como sabiendo lo que me pasaba, se acerca hacia a mí y me dice:

-¿Sucede algo? Te veo algo enojado. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-La cabeza me está por estallar. Dije en un tono algo enojado, simulando el grito que tenía que sacar-.

-¿Por qué te duele la cabeza?

-No he dormido bien anoche, Fluttershy tuvo miedo y se acerco a mi cuarto a dormir, entonces dormí un poco. Dije mientras intentaba esconder el grito agresivo que estaba conteniendo-.

-Déjame curarte. Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente. Pero creo que eso no se puede Afterlife tu…-.

En un momento siento como es que mi cabeza, se va aliviando y toda esa estrés iba desapareciendo, cuando su mano de mi frente, me sentía completamente bien, ya no sentía dolor o ese sentimiento de romper algo, le sonreí a Afterlife y dije:

-Muchas Gracias Afterlife, eres todo amor, quisiera poder recompensártelo de alguna forma. Dije mientras le daba un abrazo tierno-.

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos, ¿Somos amigos no?

-Claro! A no ser que te niegues.

-No para nada, digo, solo para asegurarme si en verdad eres mi amigo.

-Oh! Pero claro, además, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer magia, si en este mundo no existe algo por el estilo?

-Creo que mientras estuve en este mundo me acostumbre de inmediato, ¿no recuerdas que Celestia pudo usar magia en tu mundo?

-Aaaah! Se me había olvidado de ese detalle, bueno igualmente gracias por curarme, sentía que iba a explotar de la furia, pero ahora ya que lo pienso, siento haber pensado eso. Dije mientras miraba al suelo-.

-No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto.

-Jeje, ¿Qué crees que pase hoy?

-No lo se, pero no creo que pase nada malo hoy, es un muy lindo día.

-Y que lo digas, bueno tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, ¿serias tan amable de traerme algo de tomar de la mansión?

-NO tengo ningún problema, ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-Algo llamado Coca Cola, está en la heladera.

-Bueno ya te lo traigo.

-Gracias Afterlife y gracias por curarme.

-Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿Por qué no? Quisiera poder recompensártelo de alguna forma.

-No, no te preocupes, ya nos diste tu mansión para hospedarnos, nos diste de comer y nos diste camas para dormir, no creo que tengas que darme otro favor. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-¿Estás segura? Hoy te podría llevar a conocer el pueblo, y te compro algo de paso, lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno, espero no ser molestia con ello.

-Para nada, no eres molestia, bueno tengo que seguir con lo mío.

-Bien, te traeré la cosa llamada Coca Cola en un vaso.

-Bueno, por favor.

-Okey!

Cerró la puerta de la oficina y con una alegría seguí con lo mío, era muy extraño decir esto, pero era la primera vez que estaba feliz a la hora de estar trabajando, bueno no importa, tengo que seguir con lo mío.

/2 horas después/

-Aaaaaah! Dije mientras hice sonar mi espalda.

Ya había terminado al fin, tome lo que quedaba de mi Coca Cola y fui a guardar mis cosas, cuando termine de guardar mis cosas fui a la mansión a buscar a Afterlife, y de paso a saludar las chicas, mientras iba a la mansión, mire mi celular y marcaba las 12:30 de la tarde, de ahí pensé, creo que las tiendas ya deben estar abiertas o al menos la joyería. Antes de que estuviera por entrar se abre la puerta de repente y alguien me toma por sorpresa diciendo:

-¡¿Qué haces hermano? Dijo mientras yo del susto me cai al suelo y todas mis cosas estuvieron esparcidas por el piso. Oh, perdón Isa por asustarte-.

Dirijo mi mirada a la persona que me tomo de sorpresa y se trataba de Luna, que mientras se iba disculpando conmigo, me iba levantando en señal de disculpas, cuando me levante y dije:

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Luna, me tomaste de sorpresa nada mas. Dije mientras acariciaba su pelo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Me tienes que decir algo importante?

-Solo quería saber que estabas haciendo, y buenos días.

-Yo diría buenas tardes son… Las 12:50 de la tarde. Dije mientras miraba el celular-.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? Dijo mientras miraba al celular-.

-Esto Luna se llama celular. Dije mientras deje que lo agarrara. Ten cuidado que me costó caro-.

-Guau! ¿Y para qué sirve? Dijo mientras tocaba la pantalla como por lo menos descubrir que pasaría-.

-Sirve para hacer llamadas a larga distancia, también para entrar a internet y escuchar música. Dije mientras le mostraba el fondo de pantalla del celular-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de música? Dijo mientras no perdía de vista el celular-.

-Cualquier música, no tengo específicos, pero te puedo decir de cualquier clase.

-¿Me pondrías una, por favor?

-Claro!

Fui a la carpeta de reproductor de música, y puse una canción llamada Slow Ride, al parecer cuando empezó la música se puso instantáneamente, aunque yo me acordaba que cuando le enseñe a bailar, lo hacía mejor que yo, pero al ver que es una humana, no pude hacer los movimientos que le había enseñado siendo ella una poni, cuando la veo bailar, digo con una carcajada:

-Al parecer aun intentas hacer el baile que yo te enseñe en la fiesta d mi ultima día en Equestria, ¿no? Dije mientras le sonreía amablemente-.

-… Al parecer si intento pero no puedo. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado ruborizada-.

-No te preocupes, si intentas bailar siendo humana podrás lograrlo. No te preocupes por lo que digan los otros, ¿recuerdas? Dije mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la miraba sonriendo-.

-Ssssi… lo recuerdo, pero este mundo es diferente, acá no se si se van a reír o solo van a mirar extraño. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado-.

-No te preocupes, solo estarían envidiando por como bailas, además si fueras la única de nosotros que bailase en una fiesta, serian celos, porque eres la única a la que se animo a bailar y eso es lo importante. Dije mientras le acariciaba el Crin-.

-Si tú lo dices.

Después los dos entramos a la mansión, fui a la cocina y Rainbow Dash estaba preparándose el almuerzo, la veo bastante cansada, creo que no durmió bien anoche, me acerco y le digo:

-Buenas tardes cariño! Dije mientras acariciaba su pelo en el aire-.

-Awwwww. Buenos días amorcito, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Dijo mientras veía que se estaba por dormir-.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal si vas a dormir?, yo voy a preparar la comida, ni te preocupes. Le dije mientras la agarraba para no dejar que se cayera, aun tomando vuelo ella misma-.

-¿Enserio? no tengo problema en (Bostezo) preparar la comida. Dijo mientras se iba cayendo hacia el suelo para dormir-.

Se quedo profundamente dormida, la agarre y la lleve a mi cuarto para que pudiera dormir, cuando llego a mi cuarto la pongo en la cama, la tapo con la manta y le doy un beso para que pudiera dormir y dije en forma de un susurro:

-Que descanses bien corazoncito.

ME fui del cuarto y fui bajando la escalera hacia la cocina, empecé a preparar unos Cupcakes para por lo menos llenar el estomago de las chicas, ahora que me acorde, hoy tenía que llevarla a Afterlife al pueblo, pero creo que sería mejor si vamos acompañado por las chicas, dejo las de preparar y voy hacia la sala principal, al llegar veo a las chicas que están intentando jugar al Scrabble, que malo que sigan siendo ponis, aunque solo faltan 2 días para que vuelvan a ser las mismas, me acerco a las chicas y les digo:

-Buenas Tardes chicas, ¿que andan haciendo?

-Buenos días Isa, intentamos jugar a este juego llamado Scrabble, pero no podemos, cada vez que intentamos agarrar una pieza, se nos desarma todo el juego. Dijo Twilight mientras intenta descifrar como pude mover la pieza-.

-Que malo, acuérdense chicas que solo faltan 2 días para que Celestia se recupere y las convierta a ustedes a mi hermano en humanos, solo es cuestión de paciencia. Dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba al lado de las chicas-.

-No tenemos problema en ser nosotras de nuevo, pero queremos entender este tipo de juegos que hay en tu mundo, pero al parecer, se juega con manos no con pezuñas. Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza rindiéndose de intentar la pieza-.

-Twilight no te preocupes, ya vas a poder lograrlo. Dije mientras le acariciaba su pelo-.

-Quisiera volver a la playa, pero no podemos por ser nosotras.

-Chicas, por favor no se sientan duro consigo mismas, solo hay que esperar, ¿okey?

-Amb… Disculpame Isa, qui-quisiera decirte si podríamos comer algo, t-t-tengo mucha hambre. Dijo FLuttershy mientras se le veía que estaba bastante hambrienta-.

-Yo también estoy hambrienta. Dijo Rarity-.

-Igual yo.

-Isa, ¿nos harías el favor de preparar algo para comer? Dijo Celestia mientras estaba leyendo un libro.

-Por supuesto, pasen a la cocina les voy a preparar Cupcakes, ¿les parece?

-Nos encantaría. Dijo mientras se iban parando con sus cuatro patas-.

Fuimos a la cocina y fui preparando los Cupcakes, al parecer Pinkie Pie quiso ayudarme con ello, entonces los dos juntos hicimos los Cupcakes, aun seguía pensando que tenía que llevar a Afterlife al pueblo para comprarle por lo menos algo. Seguimos preparando los Cupcakes, cuando los terminamos las chicas y las princesas estaban sentadas, viéndonos fijamente, al parecer tenían mucha hambre, me senté en la mesa y puse la bandeja con los Cupcakes, instantáneamente las chicas agarraron sin pedir permiso o algo por decir, era tanta hambre que tenían que se les podía ver en el rostro y en la actitud, yo por otra parte no me intereso, agarre un Cupcake y lo fui comiendo con Pinkie Pie. En un momento Afterlife se acerca a mí y me dice:

-Isa, disculpe… ¿Usted no me había dicho que me iba a llevar al pueblo? Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-Oh, es cierto, ven vamos ahora, espero que no hayan cerrado las tiendas. Dije mientras iba en busca de las llaves del auto-.

Cuando pude encontrar las llaves, le hice una señal a Afterlife para que viniera, fuimos al garaje y entramos los dos en ella, se podría decir que mi auto es una Zafira, nada fuera de lo común, encendí el auto y fuimos rumbo al pueblo, en el transcurso estuvimos hablando sobre el tema de que las chicas las van a convertir en 2 días. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, mire entre las tiendas y después la mire a Afterlife y dije:

-Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Hmp… Qué tal si vamos a ese negocio. Dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice al negocio de libros-.

-Muy bien.

Cuando entramos en el negocio, el encargado al reconocerme se acerco alegremente y me recibió estrechándome la mano, después a Afterlife la recibió también con una estrechada, fijo su mirada en mi y dijo:

-Buenas tardes Salvador, ¿Qué se le ofrece? Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia hacia a mi-.

-Vine a comprar un libro para mi compañera. Dije mientras ponía mi brazo en el hombro de Afterlife-.

-Bueno, señorita ¿Qué libro piensa comprar?

-Amb… No sé ¿me dejaría elegir?

-Claro, por favor pase y vea que libro quiere. Dijo mientras levantaba su brazo señalando a toda la sala-.

-Gracias!

Fue eligiendo entre muchos libros, pasaron 15 minutos hasta que vio uno que le llamo la atención, no pude identificarlo muy bien, se le veía confundida por el libro, entonces se acerco a mí y me pregunto:

-Isaías, ¿Qué significa Kamasutra? Dijo mientras me mostraba la portada del libro-.

Yo al mirar de que se trataba el libro, me quede helado por un momento, entonces dije:

-Emb… Bueno… Ese libro significa. Dije mientras ponía mi boca en su oído susurrándole lo que era ese libro-.

-Ou… Entonces voy a dejarlo en donde lo encontré. Dijo mientras quedo ruborizada e iba poniendo el libro en su lugar-.

Va y busca otro libro, esta vez era el de 'Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer', me había dicho que este quería, fuimos a la caja, le di el dinero a la cajera, recibí el cambio y nos retiramos del establecimiento, en un momento Afterlife se detuvo en una Joyería, miro atentamente a un rubí en forma rara, cuando veo que está poniendo mucha atención al rubí, me acerco y le digo:

-¿Quieres ese rubí? Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro-.

-Emb… si pero acepto si no quieres pagarlo, al parecer no te di las gracias por comprarme el libro. Dijo mientras seguía mirando el rubí-.

-No te preocupes, tú me curaste el dolor de cabeza que tenia, así que lo menso que puedo hacer por ti es comprarte lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias Isa! Dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo-.

Entramos en el negocio y le había pedido al empleado que me diera el rubí que quería Afterlife, pague el rubí y también le pague para que lo tuviera como collar, se lo puse a Afterlife, entonces ella me da un abrazo fuerte y me dice:

-Gracias por comprarme este rubí. Dijo mientras sonreía-.

-No te preocupes, no tienes de que agradecer.

-Como no preocuparme, me compraste el libro y el rubí, salieron caro, estoy muy agradecida, te quiero hermano… Se tapo la boca de repente. Lo lamento, no quise decir eso-.

-¿De qué te lamentas? A mí me encanta que me digan hermano, además ¿por qué te daría pena decirlo?

-No me da pena ni tampoco vergüenza, pero hasta ahora sigo recordando a mi hermano mayor, eres la viva imagen de mi hermano, por eso sin querer te dije hermano. Dijo mientras miraba al suelo un poco triste-.

-No importa, si quieres puedes decirme hermano, no me interesa además eres muy sensible como para estar halando de las cosas entre tu hermano y tu, te entiendo. Dije mientras la abrazaba-.

-¿Paso algo igual que me paso a mi?

-No, es solo que mi hermano… no quiero hablar sobre ello. Dije mientras miraba a un costado-.

-Entiendo si no me quieres decir. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-Gracias por entenderlo, es que no puedo hablar sobre mi hermano mas grande.

-Lo entiendo, ¿qué tal si vamos a la mansión?

-Primero, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-No le veo por qué no.

-Bien vayamos.

Fuimos a la heladería llamada Nicolo, pedí 2 de ¼ para ir comiendo, yo pedi Dulce de Leche con Chocolate Blanco y Afterlife eligió todo de Vainilla. Nos sentamos en las mesas que había ahí y disfrutamos el helado. Después de terminar el helado, fuimos a ver otros negocios hasta que se hizo de noche y nos decidimos a ir a la Zafira, y nos fuimos devuelta a la mansión, cuando llegamos veo que Afterlife ve el cielo por unos minutos, me acerco a ella lentamente y digo:

-¿Pasa algo Afterlife? Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro-.

-No… No pasa nada. Dijo mientras miraba al suelo bastante triste-.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, a menos que sea muy profundo lo que estas sintiendo.

-*Sniff* Se trata, so-so-sobre mi hermano. Dijo mientras se le podía notar una lágrima-.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema.

Me abrazo llorando y dijo:

-Tu… eres la viva imagen de el, fuerte, amable y muy protector.

-Oh! Lo lamento tanto.

-No te preocupes, es solo que lo extraño muchísimo, desde que el dio su vida por mí, no deje de recordarlo, ahora que te veo a ti, también veo a mi hermano en tu interior.

-Sabes que es muy lindo de el haber dado su vida por ti, pero ¿Qué había pasado?

-Bueno, el dio su vida por mí, porque un día paso que teníamos que hacer una entrega, tenía que ser enviado a Canterlot y era de suma importancia llevarlo allí, íbamos por el bosque Everfree y se nos cruzan unos tipos, tenían lanzas y espadas, no tenían rodeado a mí y a mi hermano, aunque yo estaba detrás de el, tuvieron una conversación bastante fuerte, sobre que, si no le dábamos la entrega me iban a matar e iban a matar a todo el pueblo. Mi hermano se negó, entonces alguien me había agarrado por detrás y me llevo contra un árbol, y me tenía con una daga en mi cuello, al ver esto mi hermano se lanza contra el que me tenia arrinconada con el árbol, logra matarlo pero después otro me agarra y me lleva lejos de él, por un momento creí que iba a acabar todo, para a mí y para mi hermano, veo que el derrota a todos excepto al que me tenia agarrada y tapada la boca, me había llevado a un arbusto, me había escondido hay, aunque para que no me zafara, me tapo la boca y se quedo atrás mío, intente moverme para por lo menos lograr algo; Pero era inútil, entonces cuando veo a mi hermano pasar bastante asustado y gritando por mi nombre, el tipo me agarro más fuerte y me apretó para que no me moviera, mientras que veía que mi hermano se alejaba, yo solté una lagrima y veía como mi hermano más grande se iba desapareciendo en el bosque, del miedo que tenia no podía pensar con claridad, así que pude pensar en una cosa, se un hechizo en el que puedo lanzar luces hacia el cielo, como no me tenia agarrada del cuerno, pensé en el conjuro, y pude hacerlo, se destello una luz hacia arriba, el tipo me soltó de repente y se tapo los ojos, pude escapar de sus brazos, entonces fui corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho mi hermano, corría y corría pero ninguna señal recibía de él, me encontré en lugar muy claro, en donde había un montón de arboles rodeándome, me quedo mirando el lugar hasta que escucho unos pasos que venían en frente, por un momento creí que era mi hermano, pude ver que se trataba del mismo tipo que me había agarrado y me mantuvo en silencio, al verme me dice, -'Te vas a venir conmigo maldita perra'-. Saco su lanza y se puso en posición para lanzarlo, cuando lo lanzo yo me quede petrificada del miedo, en ese momento veía pasar mi vida ante mis ojos, creí que era el fin, todo lo que había logrado en ese lugar terminaría así. Escucho unos ruidos acercándose hacia al lado mío, el sujeto ahora era mi hermano que instantáneamente se lanzo hacia donde yo estaba, y recibió la lanza por mí. ME miro tristemente, dio su ultimo respiro y murió, me enoje y lance un grito con toda mi furia, entonces mi cuerno empieza a brillar y lanza un rayo dirigiéndose hacia él, no sé qué hechizo había hecho en ese momento, pero lo que le afecto a él fue que al tocarlo, ese se inflo de repente y exploto, entre sangre y órganos iban cayendo al suelo. Mire a mi hermano y me quede llorando con el, hasta que me dormí, cuando me desperté, una voz muy grave, se presenta ante nosotros y dice, -'Niña, ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? Acaso, ¿No es usted la encargada de traer lo que le prometió a nuestra princesa?'-. Al parecer se trataba de un guardia del reino, le explico todo lo que había pasado, entonces me escolta hacia el reino de Canterlot, me presente con la Princesa y le explique todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Desde ese momento, jure que dejaría de trabajar como mensajera, jamás volví a mi pueblo, en mi vida sin mi hermano, estaba indefensa, pasaron meses y tome clases de defensa personal, como por lo menos despreocuparme. Desde ahí seguí siendo independiente, ahora viéndote a ti, ya no siento tanta soledad e independencia, solo siento confortación y alegría.

-Tú sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, no tienes que preocuparte si tu hermano no está, vos sabes que ni yo ni tus amigas te van a dejar sola nunca más.

-Gracias Isa, le juro que lo que a hecho al comprarme las cosas amablemente, no sé cómo recompensárselas, fue muy lindo de su parte, que bueno que seas nuestro amigo, ¿Lo eres verdad?

-Claro que si, y siempre lo seré para todos, no tienes que recompensarme por nada, tu eres mi invitada y hare todo para que te sientas cómoda aquí.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos, cuando nos decidimos a entrar, veo mi celular y eran masomenos las 20:30 de la noche, al parecer tardamos más de lo inesperado. Entramos en la mansión y cuando abro la puerta veo que Luna se lanza encima mío y me da un abrazo, después le sigue María y Martin, Luna alegre me dijo:

-Qué bueno que hayas vuelto Isa, ¿En dónde estabas? Dijo mientras me iba abrazando-.

-Estaba con Afterlife en el pueblo, para que conociera un poco el lugar.

-Genial, un día me podrías llevar por favor.

-Claro Luna, también pensaba llevar a la Princesa Celestia.

-Genial! Muchísimas gracias Isa, ven, vayamos a cenar, ya está la comida. Dijo mientras me iba levantando del suelo-.

-Bueno, hay vamos. Dije mientras le sonreía-.

Cuando fueron a la cocina, miro a Afterlife y estaba muy feliz, le había dicho que fuéramos a la cocina a ayudar a poner la mesa, cuando fuimos veo que estaban Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, La Princesa Celestia, Applejack y Rarity preparando la mesa, Afterlife y yo decidimos ayudarlos a poner la mesa, cuando pusimos la mesa, me senté y Rainbow Dash se acerca, me da un beso y me dice:

-¿En donde estuviste con Afterlife?

-Estuvimos en el pueblo, la lleve a conocer los negocios y de paso le compre unas cosas. Dije sonriéndole-.

-¿Qué le compraste?

-Le compre un libro, un helado y un rubí, que al parecer le llamo mucho la atención, y se lo compre.

-Me alegro, ¿Sabes que vamos a comer?

-No para nada, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer? Le dije a María-.

-Voy a preparar Sándwiches tostados con jamón y queso-.

-Que rico! ¿No necesitas ayuda?

-Para nada, pero igual gracias hermano.

-¿Segura que no necesitas?

-Para nada ya la Princesa Celestia se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Ah! Bueno, no hay problema.

Cuando María y Celestia van preparando los Sándwiches tostados, yo empiezo a hablar sobre los anedgrotas que me habían pasado cuando era chico, seguimos hablando y riendo, hasta que por fin traen la primera tanda de Sándwiches, le pregunte quien los había preparado, María me respondió que los había preparado Celestia, cuando mire a Celestia pude notar que estaba muy sonrojada y bastante nerviosa, supongo que se debe estar preguntando si nos va a gustar o no. Cuando María trae la primera tanda, tuve el privilegio de agarrar un Sandwich, cuando lo probé, la princesa Celestia me miraba muy preocupada, cuando termino de tragar, sonrió y digo:

-Están riquísimas!

-¿E-e-enserio?

-Claro que sí! Pruébenlas.

Todos agarraron una y las probaron, al parecer tuvieron la misma reacción, les había gustado muchísimo, cuando nos terminamos la primera tanda, agarro la copa con la coca cola y digo:

-Brindemos por la Princesa Celestia, que pudo aprender a hacer Sandwiches en otro mundo-. Dije mientras alzaba la copa con la coca cola-.

Brindamos todos, y podía notar que la Princesa Celesta estaba más roja de un tomate por los nervios, se alegro y dijo:

-No fui la única amigos míos, sino fuera por María yo no habría aprendido a preparar Sandwiches, muchas gracias María.

-No hay de que Princesa, es un placer haber cocinado con usted.

-El placer es mío María.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, retiramos la mesa, y me ofrecí a lavar los vasos, cuando los termine de lavar me dirijo al sillón a relajarme, siento que alguien se sienta al lado mío, y era la Princesa Luna, después del otro lado estaba María, entonces Luna me ve alegremente y me dice:

-Qué bueno que nos lleves mañana a mí y a mi hermana a conocer el Pueblo, te quiero muchísimo hermano mayor. Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo-.

-Yo también te quie…

Escucho que mi hermana dice:

-¿Cómo es que le dijiste a mi hermano?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nadie le dice hermano más que yo, aléjate de él, es solo mío. Dijo mientras se notaba un enojo grande en su voz y en su rostro-.

Luna la miraba muy confundida, con solo el hecho de haberme dicho hermano mayor mi hermana se enojo. Entonces mi hermana le grita:

-JAMAS LE VUELVAS A DECIR HERMANO, EL ES SOLO MIO! Dijo mientras intentaba lanzarse contra la Princesa, pero si no fuera porque la detuve no que habría pasado-.

-María! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ella solo me dijo hermano, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-A, y ¿así me agradeces por haberte defendido?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ella solo me dijo hermano, ¿Qué hay de malo?

-No voy a aceptar que esta maldita te diga hermano mayor.

-Pero vo…

-¿Así? Sabes, lo que me conto Isa sobre ti en el otro mundo era cierto. Dijo mientras le alzaba al voz a mi hermana-.

-¿A qué te refieres? Dijo un poco confundida-.

-¿De qué estás hablando Luna? Dije mientras la miraba también confundido-.

-El me había contado que tu despreciabas todo lo que hacía por ti, mientras que el intentaba demostrarte lo mucho que te ama, tu se lo niegas, ¿O no es cierto?

-Dime que eso no es verdad. Me dijo casi soltando una lagrima-.

-Sí pero eso era cuando eras chiquita, pero…

-Así que me odiabas, eres un bastardo, ojala te hubiera matado una criatura en el otro mundo. Dijo dándome una cachetada y largándose de la sala llorando-.

-Espera María!

Cuando escuche lo que me dijo, empecé a llorar, porque tenía razón, en esos momentos me trataba mal, pero la había perdonado en el momento en que la vi, al ver esto Luna confundida me pregunta:

-¿I-i-isa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-Por que ella se enojo conmigo y jamás me había dicho eso, soy un imbécil, ¿Por qué había pensado en eso? Dije mientras lloraba en el hombro de Luna-.

Al escuchar todo esto Rainbow Dash y la Princesa Celestia entran en la sala y preguntan:

-¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué esta llorando Isa?

-Por que yo le dije a el hermano y su hermana se enojo, luego le dije lo que pensaba antes de ella, le dio una cachetada y se fue.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla! No puedo dejar que este andando sola por allí-. Dije mientras salte del sillón y agarre las llaves del auto-.

-Deja que te ayude!

-¿No crees que hiciste mucho Luna? Solo quédate aquí, Rainbow Dash ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarla?

-Amb… Claro no tengo problema, vayamos rápido!

Fuimos corriendo hacia la Zafira, entramos en el auto y arranque el auto, empecé a buscarla, estuve por lo menos 20 minutos buscándola, pero no sabía dónde estaba, la busque en los negocios, la busque por todo el pueblo, pero no la encontré. En un momento pensé, yase donde debe estar, en nuestro lugar secreto que teníamos ella y yo. Fuimos subiendo la colina y antes de que llegáramos a la mansión, veo que en un árbol esta colgando el collar que yo le hice, bajamos del auto rápidamente, agarre el collar y me puse triste, al parecer María ya no me quería mas, había dejado colgando el collar que yo le hice especialmente para ella, al notar que estaba triste Rainbow se acerco, me abrazo y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya la vamos a encontrar. Dijo mientras seguía abrazándome.

-Espera! Ven sígueme, vayamos por este camino, ella debe estar en la cima de la colina.

-Bien, vayamos rápido!

Fuimos subiendo la colina, cuando subimos, en la punta se encontraba María que estaba llorando y mirando el paisaje del Pueblo, entonces le digo a Rainbow Dash que se quede aquí, me acerco lentamente hacia ella, y cuando nota mi presencia, de repente gira la mirada hacia el pueblo, trague saliva y dije:

-¿Se-se-se puede sentar?

-Si…

Me senté y mire hacia otro lugar, en momento escucho que María dice:

-¿Isa? ¿Me odias?

-Claro que no hermanita, solo que antes no me llevaba bien con vos, entonces por eso pensaba eso, pero ahora ya que te tengo a ti y a Martin, lo único que me importa es que ustedes estén salvo y a salvos, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, jamás te odiaría. Dije mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas-.

-No quise enojarme con la Princesa Luna, pero ya sabes, desde que Papi desapareció te considere mi segundo Padre, ya que te quedaste con nosotros a cuidarnos. Dijo mientras lloraba en mi hombro-.

-Tú sabes que los amo un montón. Dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas con mi pulgar-.

-Si lo sé, tu siempre seguirás siendo mío.

-Y tu siempre serás mi hermanita favorita y serás la única a la que más puedo confiar.

-Gracias hermano.

-No tienes de que agradecer, vayamos a casa, dejamos a todos preocupa…

Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, me fijo y era la Princesa Luna corriendo hacia a mi, hasta que nota que esta mi hermana y se detiene casi estando al frente de nosotros, nos levantamos, y dije algo confundido:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Luna?

-Emb… Quería decirte lo siento, no quise haber dicho eso en frente de tu hermana y perdón María por decirle a I…

Le tapa la boca con su dedo índice y dice:

-No tienes de que disculparte, yo debería ser quien se disculpe, es que lo quiero muchísimo a el y por eso lo defendí, perdón por haberte dicho esas groserías. Dijo mientras la abrazaba-.

-Tus disculpas son aceptadas.

-Graci…

Se escucha como que el suelo de la colina se va destruyendo al pie de María entonces grita:

-Isa ayuda!

-Ahí voy! Dije mientras le agarre la mano-.

Estaba agarrándole la mano a mi hermana, pude lograr lanzarla hacia detrás mío, cuando logro hacerlo, pierdo el equilibro y me caigo por la colina hacia el piso donde se encontraban un montón de piedras bien filosas y puntiagudas, escucho como es que mi hermana grita y me va mirando desde la punta de la colina, yo estoy viendo cómo es que voy perdiendo vista de ella al caer aun más abajo, creí por un momento que iba a acabarse todo, ya no vería a las chicas, ya no vería a Jack ni a Bubbles, sería mi final, cierro los ojos y espero lo peor. Siento que algo me agarra, abro los ojos y era Luna que me había agarrado y elevándome con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que puede volar? Cuando llegamos a hacia la hacia la cima, me deja al lado de mi hermana María y se tira al suelo respirando bastante agitado, yo instantáneamente me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Luna, ¿Cómo es que pudiste volar?

-Yo-yo es-es toy ago… tada. Dijo mientras intentaba tomar mucho aire-.

-Isa! Creí que iba a perderte, no me vuelvas asustar así. Dijo María mientras me abrazaba llorando-.

-¿Qué-qu es lo que paso aquí? Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada-.

-Isa casi muere, pero Luna lo salvo de una muerte segura.

-¿La Princesa Luna? ¿Pero cómo pudo salvarlo?

-Voló y me rescato.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella pudiera volar si no tiene alas?

-Es la misma pregunta que me hago también.

-¿Estás bien her… perdón Isa? Dijo mientras me abrazaba-.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Cómo hiciste para volar sino tienes alas?

-Use un hechizo para volar, ahora estoy terriblemente agotada.

-Espera, ¿Puedes hacer magia en este mundo?

-Sí, ¿Qué no recuerdas que mi hermana uso magia para convertir sin querer a tu hermanito?

-Ah, es cierto, bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que me salvaste la vida, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, tu eres mi hermano y haría todo para que estuviese bien.

-Gracias Princesa Luna por salvar a Isa, también te lo agradezco.

-No tienes de que agradecerme.

-Como que no salvaste la vida de mi hermano, eso se tiene que agradecer de alguna u otra forma.

-No, de enserio, no es necesario.

-De enserio lo lamento por haberme enojado contigo y por haberte maltratado.

-No te preocupes, ¿Amigas?

-Por supuesto! Dijo mientras la abrazaba-.

-María, ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Si a mí me encantan, por eso es que tengo una computadora en mi cuarto.

-¿Enserio? Guau! ¿Qué juegos te gustan?

-Los que son de acción y terror.

-A mí me gustan también esos tipos de juegos.

-Oye, ¿conoces el Call of Duty Modern Warfare?

-No, no lo conozco, ¿De qué se trata?

-Es un juego en el que tenes que ir haciendo misiones, es de acción. Dijeron mientras iban charlando solas-.

Las deje hablando solas, mientras que hablaban solas yo me quedaba con Rainbow Dash viendo cómo es que hablaban de las cosas que le gustaban las chicas, en un momento me miro y me dijo:

-¿Casi te morís? Dijo muy alterada-.

-Sí, pero si no fuera por Luna yo no estaría aquí.

-Gracias a Dios que no te moriste, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a los niños que habías muerto? Además ¿Qué habría pasado si te murieras?

-No sé qué habría pasado, pero por ahora, hay que volver a la mansión, hoy fue un largo día. Dije mientras iba abrazado con Rainbow Dash-.

Fuimos bajando de la colina, las chicas ya habían bajado, en un momento se escucha un grito, en ese instante fui corriendo con Rainbow Dash hacia abajo, cuando bajamos veía que un auto todo sucio estaba parado justo al frente de Luna, y luna estaba con los ojos cerrados, después se saco las manos y dio un suspiro de alivio, ayudo a levantar a mi hermana y dijo grito al conductor:

-Oiga tenga cuidado, imbécil! Dijo mientras le dio un patada al por debajo del motor del auto, y dio una sacudida que hasta el auto hiso que se levantara por un momento. Cuando vi que dio una patada así, me sorprendo un montón y pensé:

*¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza?*

-¿Están bien Chicas?

-Si estamos, la Princesa Luna me salvo la vida, el auto venia a toda velocidad, entonces me empujo y se puso al frente, y de ahí se detuvo.

-Gracias a Dios están bien, gracias Luna.

-No hay de que, para eso están las amigas.

Cuando miro al vidrio del conductor veo que se trataba de un hombre de por lo menos 30 años de edad, tenia pelo todo desarreglado, salió del auto y daba pasos muy raros, como si se tratase de que estuviera borracho, en un momento dice:

-Hey mi vi *Gik* vida, como haz estado *Gik* hey miren pero que preciosura, oye, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? *Gik*. Dijo bastante borracho-.

-Oiga no se acerque a mi…

Cuando veo claramente quien era este sujeto, se trataba de mi hermano Llamado Fede, al mirarlo de re ojo dije:

-¡¿Fede? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? Dije enojado-.

-¿E-e-e-el es tu hermano mayor, amor?

-Sí, el es mi… hermano. Dije mientras intentaba contener el enojo-.

-Puaj, huele peor que un huevo podrido-. Dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz con su mano-.

-¿Cómo es que Fede está aquí? Dijo María enojada-.

-Hey chiquita *Gik* dame un besito *Gik*. Dijo mientras intentaba lanzarse contra Luna-.

Lo agarre y le dije:

-Fede tranquilízate!

-No me toque hijo de… *Gik* Dijo mientras intentaba darme una paliza-.

Logra caerse al piso y quedarse dormido, cuando se durmió, tuve la oportunidad de llevarlo a mi auto, le di la señal a las chicas que vengan para así poder subirse al auto, yo estaba muy enojado, ¿Qué rayos hacia mi hermano en mi Isla? Aunque debería dejarlo a su suerte en la calle, mejor lo llevo a mi mansión, para no causar problemas. Cuando logro ponerlo en el asiento de atrás, subo a la silla del conductor, arranco el auto y en un momento Luna dice:

-¿El es tu hermano mayor? Dijo mientras le tocaba le mejilla-.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Dije mientras apreté aun mas fuerte el volante-.

-¿Por qué desgraciadamente?

-Se los contare en la mansión cuando lleguemos, por ahora no quiero hablar con ese asunto.

Rainbow Dash me miro y me dijo:

-¿Está todo bien amorcito? Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-.

-Si está todo bien. Dije enojado-.

Todos nos quedamos callados, cuando llegamos a la mansión, le doy el collar a María y bajo a agarrar a Fede, lo agarro y nos dirigimos a la mansión. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, le pedí a Luna si no podía abrirla, ya que Rainbow Dash no tiene manos, tiene pezuñas, abrió la puerta y instantáneamente lleve a mi hermano a la sala principal y lo deje en el sillón, me lo quede viendo por unos momentos con odio, y después mi mirada cambio a la de María, ya que ella al verlo a primera vista, me dijo:

-¿Por qué lo tragiste?

-No quiero tener problemas con el pueblo por su culpa, así que lo traje, pero mañana se va a ir de nuestra mansión.

-¿Por qué lo quieres echar?

-Cariño, llama a las chicas, les tengo que contar sobre mi hermano, ¿Lo podrías hacer?

-Si amor.

-Gracias!

-Denada!

-¿Qué es lo que nos vas a contar hermano? Dijo Luna confundida-.

-Espera que lleguen las chicas y de ahí les contare todo.

-Okey!

-Yo me voy a dormir, no quiero pasar otro minuto viéndolo a ese bastardo. Dijo María mientras se iba pisando fuerte los escalones-.

No la culpo de que ella este así, ya después de que les cuente a las chicas sobre el, les dejare claro porque mi hermana, mi hermanito y yo lo odiamos, pasaron varios minutos, cuando vinieron las chicas, la primera en que apareció en la sala fue Applejack que al parecer estaba algo dormida, entonces dijo:

-Awwwwwwwww… Isa, ¿Por qué nos despertaste… ¿Quién es ese tipo y… Puaj! Huele peor que perro mojado. Dijo mientras miraba a mi hermano y se tapaba la nariz con su pezuña-.

-Chicas, perdón por interrumpir su sueño, por favor siéntense en el piso si quieren.

Instantáneamente se sentaron el piso, antes de que estuviera por contar la historia la Princesa Celestia aparece y dice:

-Isa, ¿Quién es ese muchacho? Dijo con total elegancia-.

-El desgraciadamente es mi hermano, ¿quieres escuchar la historia que estaba apunto de contarles a las chicas?

-Amb… si, no tengo problema. Dijo mientras se iba sentando en el piso-.

-Isa, ¿Por qué dices desgraciadamente? Dijo Twilight confundida-.

-Ya les voy a explicar porque, por ahora quiero que permanezcan calladas por unos momentos, por favor.

-Está bien, ¿pero de que se trata tu historia querido? Dijo Rarity un poco frustrada-.

-¿Ustedes recuerdan, aquella vez en la les conté la historia de cómo estuve en los últimos años y que no quería mencionar a mi hermano?

-Si lo recuerdo. Dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, no les quise mencionar a mi hermano por esta razón.

/4 años atrás/

*Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y ese mismo día fue el día en el que todo cambio para siempre. Ya me había levantado con mis hermanos a desayunar, prepararon sus cosas del colegio y yo me prepare mi maleta con mis cosas de guardia de Seguridad. Desayunamos lo más rápido posible, como para hacer tiempo de acompañarlos a los chicos al colegio y despedirlos, terminamos de desayunar y fuimos bajando escalón por escalón hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada del edificio, fuimos hacia el colegio, que, sin mas no recuerdo quedaba a 4 cuadras del edificio, y al lado estaba la parada del autobús que es la que me conducía al trabajo, cuando llegamos me despedí de los chicos y fui a esperar al autobús, cuando había llegado subí y me dirijo al trabajo*

Habían pasado más de 7 horas, tenía que abandonar mi puesto para poder ir a retirar a mi hermanos al colegio, le pedí permiso a mi jefe y me concedió dejar el puesto por un rato, me reemplazaron con otro guardia y me fui a buscar a los chicos. Cuando llegue los chicos ya estaban saliendo, los saludo y los llevo a casa, los dejo justo al frente de la puerta del edificio y me dirijo a la remiseria a buscar un remis para que me llevara devuelta al trabajo, logre conseguir un remis y volví al trabajo lo más rápido que pude. Llegue y le avise a mi jefe que estaba de vuelta, volví a mi puesto y seguí vigilando el terreno.

Habían pasado otras 4 horas, y mi turno ya había acabado, recibí la paga y me fui a la parada del autobús, espere por 30 minutos al autobús hasta que vino, subí y me llevo a la parada que quedaba a 4 cuadras del edificio. Cuando baje lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y relajarme en el sillón con la tele, llegue al edificio y me dispuse a caminar escalón por escalón hasta llegar a la habitación que me correspondía. Abrí la puerta salude a mis hermanos y les pregunte:

-¿Cómo estuvo el día en la escuela? Dije mientras les daba besos a cada uno en la frente-.

-Estuvo bien, para variar.

-Me alegro, hermanitos, ¿Qué quieren que les haga de comer?

-Qué tal si pedimos algo en la pizzería.

-Bueno, total tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar 3 pizzas.

Agarre el teléfono y marque el numero de la pizzería, pedí 3 pizzas de musarrella y dos Coca Colas, estábamos esperando que venga la pizza, mientras esperábamos, mirábamos tele en la cocina y hablábamos, tocaron el timbre y eran las pizzas, fui a buscarlas, al abrir la puerta principal del edificio, recibí las pizzas y las bebidas, y las pague. Volví a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, toque la puerta, para cuando me abrieron, entre y las deje en un costado de la mesa y como éramos 3 los que íbamos a comer, ya que al parecer Fede no había venido ya era muy tarde, se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, y se trataba de Fede, que venía muy cansado por el trabajo, nos sentamos juntos a comer Pizzas.

Al terminar de comer las pizzas lave los vasos y retiramos toda la mesa, fui a bañarme, después a lavarme los dientes y la cara, y le fui a dar las buenas noches a los chicos y de ahí fui a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y al instante me dormí.

*Ese día fue mi agitado, pero el día de el que el odio empezó fue, cuando me desperté e hice la misma rutina de siempre, desayunar, llevar a mis hermanitos, ir al trabajo, traer los niños a casa de nuevo y volver al trabajo, esa vez fue algo diferente al parecer no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que me quede en casa. Pasaron varias horas y yo tenía que ir a buscar a mis hermanitos al colegio, cuando los busque y los traje a casa, no pude dejar de notar que cuando llegue a casa con mis hermanitos, Fede se encontraba en la casa, al parecer hoy tuvo a misma suerte que yo de que no tenían que presentarse a trabajar. Lo veía un poco apurado, no sabía de que se trataba su apuro, pero al parecer era muy importante, me había acercado a él y le pregunte:*

-¿Por qué el apuro?

-Chicos me tendré que ir a ver a mi novia Sandra, al parecer necesita mucha ayuda, así que la voy a ayudar.

-Muy bien, acordate de que tenes que volver, ¿okey?

-Okey.

*Después de que dijo eso el muy bastardo no vino, lo esperamos más de un… mes y jamás vino, al parecer nos había engañado, se fue con la novia y nos dejo tirados a nuestra a nosotros, ese día sufrí un montón con mis hermanitos, era algo muy deprimente, cada vez las cosas se ponían mas difíciles, y para mi traer en la cena a la casa, y mantener la casa se me hacia imposible.*

/Tiempo Actual/

-Snif* El muy buen bastardo nos había dejado a merced de nuestra suerte, solo porque estaba enamorado. No pude evitar llorar. Por eso es que no quería hablar de mi hermano, el nos abandono y yo tuve que romperme el lomo para que pudiésemos vivir mejor, ahora ya que vivimos en una mansión y que nos va bien, no pienso dejarlo quedarse en mi mansión, el no se merece ni mi perdón y que se quede en mi mansión-.

Al terminar la historia, las chicas estaban llorando, al parecer les conmovió mucho como es que yo tuve que cargar con toda la responsabilidad, para que después fuéramos recompensados, Rainbow se acerco a consolarme, porque yo estaba devastado y solté e lagrimas y llantos. Applejack se levanto triste y me dijo:

-Ese hermano tuyo es un mal agradecido, ¿Cómo te pudo haber hecho eso? Dijo mientras ponía su pata en mi hombro-.

-No se que le estaba pasando en la cabeza, pero ahora ya que saben porque es que no lo quiero en mi mansión, sabrán que no puedo perdonar a mi hermano por habernos hecho eso. Dije aun llorando-.

-Mañana quisiera darle una buena patada con estas bebes, va a ver por haberles hecho eso.

Veo que Celestia se conmueve mucho y le salen lágrimas, Luna rompió en lágrimas al escuchar eso, al notar esto Celestia la abrazo para consolarla, en un momento Celestia dijo:

-¿Cómo puedes tener un hermano así? Dijo muy conmovida-.

-Esa es la misma pregunta que me ahora y siempre. Chicas vayan subiendo, ya subo a darles las buenas noches. Las chicas muy deprimidas y conmovidas fueron a su cuarto, y las Princesas al suyo, yo por otra parte me quede sentado en el piso llorando y recordando el dolor que tuvimos que tener por nada, solo porque un bastardo nos dejo a merced de nuestra suerte sin importar lo que nos haya pasado, en un momento la mire a Rainbow que estaba consolándome, y le dije:

-Gracias cariño, por estar siempre en los momentos más difíciles, te amo. Le dije mientras le daba un beso-.

-No te preocupes, tu sabes que siempre estaré para a ti, tu eres mi esposo y también te amo con todo mi corazón. Dijo mientras ella me daba un beso-.

-Vayamos a arriba, tengo que darle las buenas noches a nuestras amigas.

-Bueno vayamos!

Fuimos subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo, fuimos a mi cuarto e hice acostar a Rainbow Dash y le dije:

-Ya vengo, tengo que darle las buenas noches a las Chicas y a las Princesas.

-Bueno, te espero.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirijo al cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas, toque la puerta y se escucho un, -'Pase!'-. Pase al cuarto y veía como es que se estaban acomodando y limpiándose las lágrimas, veía que Applejack estaba muy enojada, me acerque a ella y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué estas enojada Applejack? Dije mientras ponía mis manos en su cabeza-.

-Aun sigo pensando en lo que hizo tu hermano mayor, el no se merece nada que venga de ti. Dijo mientras tenia las patas cruzadas-.

-Ya lo sé, por eso mañana lo voy a largar de la mansión.

-Ya quisiera darle una patada a ese, jamás voy a dejar que unos de mis amigos sufra tanto y al otro no le importe.

-Gracias Applejack, que bueno tenerte como amiga, Buenas Noches! Le dije mientras le besaba la frente-.

-Buenas noches Isa. Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete-.

-Bu-bu-buenas noches Isa! Dijo Fluttershy un poco conmovida-.

-Buenas Noches Fluttershy, que tengas dulces sueños. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y ella me lo devolvía en el cachete-.

-Buenas Noches querido! Dijo Rarity mientras me besaba el cachete-.

-Buenas Noches Rarity. Dije mientras le besaba la frente-.

-Buenas noches Isa y gracias por comprarme el rubí y el libro, perdón por todo lo que te está pasando, tú y tus hermanos merecen algo mejor, no estar sufriendo por nada. Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete y me abrazaba tristemente-.

-Gracias Afterlife! No me tienes de que agradecer, lo hice porque eres mi amiga. Y a ustedes cuando tengan de nuevo sus cuerpos humanos las llevare al pueblo para conocer y de paso comprarles algo en alguna tienda. Buenas Noches Afterlife! Dije mientras le besaba la frente a Afterlife y miraba a las chicas-.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya nos has dado un hogar para hospedarnos. Dijo Twilight-.

-¿Cómo que no tengo que hacerlo? Ustedes me recibieron como en casa en Ponyville, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverles el favor. Dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Twilight-.

-Si no es molestia para ti, entonces está bien, Buenas noches! Dijo mientras preparaba su frente para poder darle un beso-.

-Buenas Noches, mejor amiga por siempre. Dije mientras le besaba la frente-.

-Buenas buenas noches! Dijo Pinkie mientras preparaba su frente-.

-Jejeje, Buenas Noches Pinkie Pie! Dije mientras le besaba la frente-.

Me acerco a la mesita de luz para prender el velador, y voy a puerta para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, salgo del cuarto y me dirijo al cuarto donde se encontraban las Princesas, toque la puerta, se escucho un –'Pase!'-. Entre y Luna estaba llorando aun, Celestia por otra parte estaba en a la litera de abajo escuchando los lloriqueos de su pobre hermana, me acerque a Luna la mime y le dije:

-Luna, por favor deja de llorar, ya paso. Dije mientras le iba acariciando la cabeza-.

-Sniff* Sniff* ¿Por qué te suceden las peores cosas a ti y no a otro? Dijo mientras me daba una abrazo y podía sentir como es que las lagrimas estaban derramándose por mi espalda-.

-Eso no importa hermanita, lo importante es que ya arregle las cosas, y vivo muy bien con mis hermanitos, eso es lo importante. Dije mientras le sacaba las lágrimas con mi pulgar-.

-Tú mereces algo mejor hermano, tú has hecho feliz a todo el mundo y a nosotras, no mereces tener un hermano como el que tienes, ni tampoco que estés sufriendo por nada.

-No te preocupes por ello, por ahora por lo que hay que preocuparse es por el presente, no por el pasado. Buenas Noches hermanita! Dije mientras le besa al frente y subía la frazada hacia el cuello-.

-Buenas noches hermano, te quiero y te mereces algo mejor. Dijo mientras me devolvía el beso pero en la mejilla-.

-Gracias!

-Denada!

Me agacho para saludar a Celestia y noto que ella la frazada en la cintura, le digo buenas noches, le doy un beso en la frente y voy subiendo la frazada hacia su cuello, solo por un descuido, termine tocándole una teta a Celestia, me ruborice y sin querer me di un cabezazo contra la madera de la litera de arriba, Celestia confundida me pregunta:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me pediste perdón?

-Es que yo… am… sin querer te toque una teta. Dije mientras miraba a un costado avergonzado-.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Dijo inocentemente-.

-Es que eso… es perversión en mi mundo. Dije mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca y sonreía avergonzado-.

-Ou! No te preocupes, fue un error, jeje. Dijo algo confundida-.

-Jeje, De nuevo Buenas noches Princesa Celestia. Dije mientras le besaba la frente y le ponía la frazada en el cuello-.

-Buenas Noches Isa, espero que todo este asunto se arregle, no soporto verte sufrir así por nada. Dijo mientras me miraba tristemente-.

-Esperemos que si, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

-No hay de que agradecer. Bueno Adiós Isa que descanses bien.

-Que descanses bien Princesa Celestia. Dije mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta lentamente-.

Fui a mi cuarto pensando en lo que me dijeron las chicas, en parte tenían razón, pero tenia mis razones como para no haberles dicho que no importa el problema que tenga, siempre se arreglara con el tiempo. Rainbow Dash, estaba esperándome para dormir, me saque la remera, y me acosté en la cama, mire a Rainbow Dash y dije:

-Buenas Noches Cariño, que duermas bien. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la boca-.

-Buenas Noches Amor, que también duermas bien. Dijo mientras me devolvía el beso y ponía su pezuña en mi pecho-.

Seguía pensando en lo que me habían dicho mis amigas, pero después de unos minutos cerré los ojos y me caí dormido.

Fin del capítulo 4

**Bueno amigos, perdón por tenerlos esperando estas últimas semanas, es que estuve concentrado en la materia. Como dicen, 'El estudio primero, los Fanfics después'. Espero que les haya gustado es cuarto capítulo. Saludos desde Argentina! **


	5. Capitulo 5 Uniendo tres corazones rotos

**Hola todo pony, la verdad creo que es hora de dar un punto final a esta aventura. Tal vez me odien, pero no tengo mucha gente que lo vea, asi que pienso subir este capítulo y después no voy a subir más capítulos, desde el más fondo de mi corazón espero que esto cambie. Sino, hasta acá llegare. Buenas Tardes!**

**El Reencuentro Familiar**

Capitulo 5: Uniendo tres corazones rotos

/Al día siguiente/

Escucho la alarma de mi celular, miro a mi costado y estaba Rainbow Dash durmiendo, aún seguía siendo una pony, pero eso ya acabaría hoy la Princesa Celestia tiene que volver a convertir a las chicas y a mi hermano de vuelta en humanos. El día era soleado y hermoso, apago la alarma y me dirijo a al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, cuando termine fui al cuarto de las chicas, cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí lentamente, veo que todas están durmiendo bastantes cómodas, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la habitación de las Princesas, al parecer estaba todo normal Luna seguía roncando fuertemente y Celestia seguía sin escucharla, aun no entiendo cómo es que puede no escuchar a su hermana, en fin, me dirijo escaleras abajo, para notar que alguien estaba sentado en mi sillón, desde ese momento ya pude recordar de que mi hermano Fede aún seguía aquí y seguía durmiendo, mi sonrisa se convirtió en amargura y enojo, le saque la mirada y fui al comedor a hacerme el desayuno. Veo que Starblood está tomando un Té, cuando dirige la mirada hacia a mí, me sonríe y me dice:

-¿Cómo amaneciste? Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? Dije mientras mire hacia otro lado enojado-.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Seguro que amaneciste bien? Dijo mientras me miraba confundida-.

-Si solo que, mi hermano sigue aquí, ya lo voy a largar de mi mansión cuando vuelva del trabajo. Dije mientras intentaba guardar esas ganas de gritar-.

-¿Tu-tu hermano? ¿El que está durmiendo en tu sillón? Dijo mientras me miraba sorprendida-.

-Exacto…

-Puaj, sin ofender, pero tu hermano huele peor que la materia fecal, además, ¿Por qué piensas largarlo de tu mansión? Dijo mientras podía notar que me estaba por enojar-.

-No me ofende, yo lo quiero fuera de este lugar para jamás poder verlo, tampoco quiero que vea a María y Martin. Dije mientras cerré mi puño haciéndolo cronar-.

-Ou… Lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos, no era de mi incumbencia. Dijo mientras miraba a un costado avergonzada-.

-No te preocupes, ¿No tienes que ir al trabajo? Le dije con una sonrisa-.

-Oh por dios! Tienes razón, adiós espero que tengas un buen día. Dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y me daba un beso en la mejilla-.

-Gracias Starblood, igualmente!

Me preparo el desayuno rápidamente por que ya me faltaba poco para ir al trabajo, cuando termino de prepararme el desayuno, agarro mi maleta y voy al salón de trabajo. Cuando llego saco la llave de la alfombra abro el cerrojo y entro a la oficina, cuando dirijo mi mirada a la mesa, no veo nada de cuentas y de cartas, me alegre muchísimo, al parecer no tenía que pagar ninguna cuenta, sino que podía disfrutar aún más el día, salí de la oficina y me dirigí a ver a Fernando, cuando lo encontré, me saludo y me dijo:

-Señor Isa, ¿Qué se le ofrece? Dijo mientras ponía su arma en su hombro-.

-Hola Fernando, te quería hacer una pregunta, ¿Hoy no hay cuentas que pagar o cartas que responder?

-No señor, al parecer no hay nada para hacer, creo que hoy tiene el día libre. Dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo-.

-Muchas Gracias, me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas en la mansión. Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

-Denada, que tenga buen día señor-.

-Gracias, igualmente-.

Fui a la mansión para ver si alguien estaba adentro, cuando entre solo se encontraba mi hermano Fede siguiendo durmiendo, ya tengo ganas de sacarlo de la casa, pero por tengo que prepararle el desayuno a las chicas.

/Ojos de Twilight/

-Applejack no te puedes meter en las cosas que no te incumben, deja que Isa lo haga solo. Dije mientras la miraba seria a Applejack-.

-No, no voy a dejar que a un amigo lo traten de esa manera, ya tengo ganas de ponerle un casco encima a ese patán. Dijo mientras me mostraba con su casco el movimiento que supuestamente le iba a hacer al hermano de Isa-.

-Querida, Twilight tiene razón, no puedes meterte en lo que no te corresponde, se que Isa sufrió mucho estos últimos 4 años, pero no es culpa de nosotras ni de nadie, sino de su hermano.

-No importa lo que me digan, tengo ganas de patearle donde más le duele a ese tipo, no se merece mi respe…

-Applejack, con todo respeto, las chicas te intentan decir que es mejor que Isa arregle las cosas, además, no puedes salir contra el siendo una pony. Dijo Afterlife mientras le ponía su mano en su cabeza-.

-Afterlife, ya sé que no hay que entrometerse en lo que no nos importa, pero Isa nos necesita más que nunca, no me voy a negar a ayudarlo, además, el se ha metido en nuestros problemas más difíciles, solo por el hecho de que quería vernos felices y no tristes, ahora ya que es todo al revés es hora de que nosotras hagamos algo por él. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-.

-Oigan, no quiero estar en defensa de Applejack, p-pero creo que tiene razón. Dijo Fluttershy mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus pezuñas-.

-¿Tú también Fluttershy? No podemos entrometernos en lo que no debemos, asi que no insinúes que tengamos que saltar a la escena, además que si nos ven, tendremos que volver a Equestria. Dije mientras tenía mi pezuña en mi cara-.

-No Twilight, Afterlife le podría borrar la memoria al hermano, así que cuando me desahogue voy dejarlo que el arregle sus cosas-.

-Chicas, creo que Applejack tiene razón, podría borrarle la memoria y el jamás habrá sabido que nosotras estuvimos aquí, mejor dicho ustedes.

-Si tú lo dices Afterlife, entonces…

Se escucha que tocan la puerta, Afterlife dijo pase, y se trataba de Isa, al parecer estaba con unos guantes de cocina en sus manos, cuando dirigió su mirada a nosotras sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días niñas! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Buenos días Isa, todas amanecimos bien, pero podrías decirle a Applejack que no entre en la escena cuando vayas a hablar con tu hermano, es que le intentamos decir que no se entrometa en lo que no le importa. Dije mientras lo miraba un poco seria-.

-¿Applejack, es enserio? Dijo mientras miraba confundido a Applejack-.

-Pues claro, no voy a dejar que a maltraten así a un amigo, además, el no se merece tener mi respeto ni el tuyo. Dijo mientras lo miraba seria-.

-Applejack es muy lindo de tu parte querer saltar a la escena por mí, me gustaría que lo hicieran todas ustedes, pero siendo ponys no creo que sea buena idea. Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con los guantes de cocina-.

-P-p-pero, ¿Por qué no nos convierten de vuelta en humanas? Ya pasaron tres días. Dijo Fluttershy mientras iba levantándose-.

-Es cierto! Hoy nos tienen que volver a convertir en humanas. Dijeron todas-.

-Bueno, por ahora no creo que sea buena idea chicas que nos conviertan en humanas. Dije mientras me iba levantando de mi cama-.

-¿Por qué Twilight?

-Por el simple hecho de que el hermano más grande esta abajo, y aun las princesas están durmiendo, así que, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Twilight tiene razón, ahora no es un buen momento. Dijo Isa mientras se agachaba para estar a nuestra altura. ¿Quisieran que les traiga el desayuno a la cama?

-Si no es molestia. Dijo Afterlife mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Isa-.

-Muy bien, ya les traigo el desayuno.

Cuando Isa se fue me puse a pensar, ¿Qué es lo que pasara después de que se despierte su hermano? Espero que no se arme un problema grande, mas de los que ya Isa tiene.

/Ojos de Isaías/

Estaba preparándole el desayuno a las chicas, cuando me pongo a pensar, las chicas quieren volver a ser humanas, tal vez sería mejor que lo saque a mi hermano de mi mansión y de mi isla. Dejo las cosas, apago el horno, me saco los guantes y me voy a donde estaba mi hermano, al verlo, mi humor había cambiado de nuevo, esta vez, la sensación era de querer agarrarlo del cuello y empezar a estrangularlo hasta que se quede sin aire, aunque, no valía la pena. Antes que estuviera por levantarlo, el se despierta, me pongo a un costado, el mira su entorno y con una voz dormida dijo:

-¿Qué cara… En dónde estoy? Dijo mientras estaba aclarando su vista-.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia a mí, se sorprendió por un segundo, después sonrió y me dijo:

-Hey hermanito, ¿Cómo… Hey, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijo mientras me intentaba abrazar pero después le saque las manos de mi-.

-A mi no me llames hermanito, ahora vete de mi casa! Dije mientras lo miraba con toda furia-.

-Hey, ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Dijo mientras me miraba confundido-.

-A, ¿no sabes? Eres un… Solo vete de mi casa, AHORA! Dije mientras le había dado un empujón en el pecho-.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué me tratas asi? Esa no es la forma linda de tratar a tu herma…

-Tú no eres mi hermano, tú no eres nada, ahora vete antes de que te tenga que sacar a la fuerza.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas porque me estas tratando mal.

-¿Qué no sabes? ¿No recuerdas cuando nos dijiste a los chicos y a mí que te ibas a ayudar a tu novia y jamás volviste? Dije mientras intentaba no sacar una lágrima-.

-Ou… Hermano de veras lo lamento, yo no quería…

-Cállate! Mentiroso hijo de puta, no quiero que veas a mis hermanitos, ahora solo lárgate de mi mansión.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo soy su hermano y tengo todo el derecho a verlos-.

-No tu…

Fui interrumpido por el ruido de María diciendo:

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tantos gri… ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿No lo ibas a sacar de la isla?

-¿María? ¿Eres tú? Guau que alta est…

-No me toques, no quiero que me toques, eres un bastardo, ahora lárgalo de nuestra mansión.

-¿Mansión? ¿Desde cuando tienes una mansión?

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora fuera de mi mansión. Dije mientras le di otro empujón en el pecho-.

-Pero, hermano déjame explicarte…

-NO! Nada de explicaciones, ahora vete!

-PERO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

-NO AHORA VETE DE MI MANSION AHORA!

-Isa, déjame decirte una cosa y te juro que me voy.

-Solo dilo y vete!

-Es que lo…

Fue interrumpido, por el ruido de la puerta, al parecer estaban tocando la puerta, María fue a la puerta y pregunto, '¿Quién es?', Abrió la puerta y se trataba de la novia de Fede, cuando la vi fui a darle un abrazo, confundida ella pregunto:

-¿Isa? ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Carolina! Si soy yo, ven pasa. Dije mientras la invitaba a pasar.

-Guau, como haz crecido, estas bastante alto, y mírate tu María, eres toda una señorita madura. Dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana-.

-Hay gracias Carolina, tú también eres toda una señorita. Dijo un poco ruborizada-.

-¿De casualidad no viste a tu hermano Fede por aquí?

-Está ahí. Dije mientras le señalaba con mi dedo a Fede-.

-AMOR! Dijo mientras corrió a abrazarlo-.

-Uy hola cariño, perdón por haberte dejado en el bar, ¿me perdonas?

-No importa, mientras estés bien.

-Caro, te voy a pedir que te quedes con nosotros si no tienes lugar para dormir.

-No por favor, no quiero ser una molestia…

-¡¿Qué? A ella la dejas y a mí no.

-Pues sí, tú no eres bienvenido, Carolina sí.

-Emb Isa, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no se puede quedar aquí?

-¿Qué no te conto? Es capaz de no habértelo contado-.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tu novio, nos dejó a mi…*Snif* y a mis hermanitos a merced de nuestra suerte, solo porque se fue contigo, por eso no dejare que se quede, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pero no dejare que él se quede en mi isla ni en mi mansión. Dije mientras me largue a llorar-.

-¿No es verdad? ¿o si? Dijo mientras se le podía notar lagrimas en los ojos y miraba a Fede confundida-.

-No te puedo mentir… Pero es verdad, los deje a merced de su suerte para estar contigo y ayudarte con tu familia-.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste? Son tu familia, cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a tu familia, yo tuve que cuidar de mi madre cuando estaba enferma, jamás la deje sola, tuve que quedarme con ella todo el tiempo, como es posible que hayas dejado a tu familia, solo para venir a ayudarme. Dijo mientras le golpeaba en el pecho-.

-Por favor Amor, déjame explicar…

-Yo ya no soy ni tú amor ni tu pastelito, esto se acabo. Dijo mientras se iba alejando y se iba a donde estaba yo y María-.

-Amor, por favor no me hagas esto…

-No me digas asi, si para vos soy importante para a ti que tu familia, entonces no pienso ser tu prometida. Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pero tú sabes que te amo un montón, por favor no me dejes.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES! Caro dijo se termino, ahora lárgate de mi propiedad, lárgate de mi vista y lárgate de mi isla. Dije mientras intentaba lanzarme contra el.

-Isa perdón, no puedo seguir estando aquí, lo siento, tal vez venga después. Dijo Caro mientras salía corriendo de mi casa-.

-¿Viste lo que causaste?

-No! Viste lo que causaste a mí y a mis hermanitos, si no fuera porque nos dejaste a merced de nuestras suerte, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

/Ojos de Applejack/

Estaba al costado de la escalera escuchando, como es que Isa peleaba con su hermano Fede, mire a las chicas y casi todas estaban consolando a Fluttershy, las princesas se habían levantado confundidas y me preguntaron:

-¿Por qué hay tantos gritos? Dijo la Princesa Celestia mientras se le podía ver que estaba muy dormida-.

-Por qué Isa está teniendo una pelea con su hermano Fede. Dije mientras la miraba seria-.

No pude soportar más, entonces baje corriendo las escaleras, cuando vi a Fede, corrí hacia él y le salte encima, después le grite:

-¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a tu pobre hermano?

-Aaaah! Una pony que habla!

-Applejack te dije que no saltaras a la escena!

-No pude soportarlo más, ya no podía soportar esos pobres lloriqueos tuyos, no pude soportar tampoco ver cómo es que estabas tirado en el piso llorando, no me importa si este patán me vio, después Afterlife podrá borrarle la memoria.

-Quítamela de encima!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste a un pony hablar? Dijo mientras le había pegado con su casco en los testículos-.

-Ya vas a ver por haberle hecho eso a tu hermano, vamos Isa déjame golpearlo un poco más! Dije mientras Isa me alejaba de el-.

-No Applejack yo me encargo de esto. Dijo mientras le podía notar que estaba bastante enojado-.

-No déjame que le de otra patada a este patán. Dije mientras intentaba moverme para soltarme-.

-Applejack te dijimos que no salgas a la escena! Dijeron todas mis amigas-.

-Chicas por favor llévensela lejos de mi hermano.

-Explícame que fue todo esto, ¿Cómo es que puedes tener a 5 ponys parlantes en tu mansión!

-Tu cállate! Ahora largo de mi casa. Dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba por el piso hasta la puerta-.

-No espera hermano, aun no te dije lo que te tenía que decir.

-No! Ahora si no te vas de mi isla, voy a llamar a la policía para que te lleve a la cárcel.

-Isa, por favor escúchame, solo quiero decirte que lo siento, no quise haberlos dejado a ti y a los chicos, no sé cómo explicarte el dolor que siento, pero tienes que entender que… Decía mientras estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Entender qué? Tú fuiste el bastardo que nos dejo a merced a de nuestra suerte, tu no sabes por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y jamás tendrás que enterarte porque ya no eres ni mi hermano y el de los chicos, ni tampoco parte de mi familia.

-Lo lamento…

Eso fue lo único que pude escuchar al final, después se escucha el silencio, de la sala y de todas nosotras por todo lo que paso hasta ahora, veo que Isa cae al suelo y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, todas las chicas y las princesas fueron hacia el, la Princesa Luna se le podía notar que también tenía lágrimas en su rostro, entonces fue y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, yo por otra parte, me quede con el sombrero puesto en la cara, fue inevitable mis lloriqueos, hace mucho que no lloraba, excepto cuando Isa se había venido a su mundo hace 4 años atrás; Yo solo podía ver cómo es que mi mejor amigo estaba sufriendo en este horrible mundo, a su madre la mataron, su hermano Fede lo abandono y lo dejo a merced de su suerte con sus hermanitos, si yo fuera le habría dado una paliza, pero respeto que no lo haya hecho. Como había dicho antes, no pude evitar soltar lágrimas, para mí era doloroso ver cómo es que mis amigas lloraban con Isa por el dolor, fue causa perdida la mía, creo que será mejor si lo voy a abrazar.

Cuando estaba yendo a abrazarlo, instantáneamente él se levantó del piso y me abrazo fuertemente, el ya sabía que yo también; viéndolo a él, estaba sufriendo. Para los amigos siempre hay que estar presentes, reímos juntos, lloramos juntos, peleamos juntos y morimos juntos, ese es mi lema que siempre voy a tener en cuenta para mis amigos y amigas. Después Isa entrecortado me intenta decir:

-A-a-applejack…

-¿Qué-que?

-Gracias… Gracias por haberme defendido, aunque te hayas arriesgado, gracias. Dijo mientras me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-*Sniff *Sniff De-de-denada, para están los amigos, para defenderlos. Dije mientras mis lágrimas se combinaban también con sollozos-.

No se cuánto nos habremos quedado abrazados, pero no me importaba, que dure lo suficiente como para que este tema se vaya hacia donde debe ir. Después de llorar muchísimo, nos dejamos de abrazar, miro a todas las otras ponys y dijo con todo lo que le quedaba de voz:

-Tal vez no encuentre palabras para describir lo cuanto que estoy agradecido, de que me acompañado en el dolor, fue algo en la que siempre estaré eternamente agradecido, y espero que ya no tengamos otros conflictos como este, por el momento solo quiero estar solo en mi cama, con o sin mi esposa Rainbow Dash, ¿Podran entenderlo? Dijo mientras iba subiendo las escaleras feliz y a la vez triste-.

Cuando perdimos de vista de el en la escalera, me había acordado de que la Princesa Celestia había despertado y que tenía que convertirnos en humanas de nuevo, así que me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Princesa Celestia, ya pasaron tres días, ¿Podrías convertirnos en humanas otra vez? Por favor.

-Oh, por un momento se me había olvidado, pero esperen pequeñas ponys, falta el señor Martin para convertirlo a el tambi…

-No esperen aquí esta. Dijo Pinkie mientras venia saltando como siempre-.

-Pinkie Pie espero que sea importante awwwwww, es que estaba teniendo un sueño bastante extraño y alegre al mismo tiempo. Dijo mientras se pasaba sus cascos por los ojos para mejorar la vista del paisaje-.

-Bueno, pónganse todos juntos con el señor Martin para que pueda convertirlas de nuevo. Dijo la Princesa mientras iba concentrando el poder en su cuerno-.

Cuando ya había concentrado su poder en el cuerno, disparo y nos dio a nosotras, pude sentir como es que el cuerpo se me iba agrandando, las patas se me iban creciendo y alargando, sentía algunos Cracks en mi cuerpo, que eso dificultaba aún más el dolor que nosotras sentíamos, pude escuchar leves gritos de dolor en las chicas. Pasaron unos minutos y seguíamos en la misma situación, hasta que por fin, terminamos nuestra transformación. La relajación combinado con la nueva transformación, nos daban un toque de tranquilidad a la situación, para cuando dirigí mi mirada a las chicas, ellas se encontraban desnudas, yo no me sorprendí ni nada por el estilo, en una fracción de segundo recordé que en el mundo de Isa no podemos andar desnudas por todos lados, sino que teníamos que andar con ropa todo el tiempo, dia y noche. Para cuando reaccionamos, María llego bajando las escaleras corriendo trayéndonos ropa a nosotras y a su hermano. Al parecer él no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que había pasado estaba más dormido que la Abuela Smith. El al darse cuenta que había vuelto a ser normal se cubrió sus partes, mientras que nosotras miramos a otro lado avergonzadas; Yo por otra parte me puse el sombrero en mi cara.

-Tomen chicas, deben tener mucho frio. Dijo María mientras nos daba ropa a las chicas y a mí-.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí desnudo? Dijo Martin mientras intentaba analizar lo que estaba pasando-.

-Amb señor Martin, usted es de nuevo un humano, por favor… Cúbrase su… Dijo Fluttershy mientras intentaba no mirarlo-.

-Oh por dios, lo lamento chicas no quise observarlas, se me había olvidado que nos convertirían en humanos de nuevo.

-No hay problema, mientras que no te veamos desnudo está todo bien. Dije mientras que con mi mano intentaba buscar la ropa y con la otra taparme la cara-.

-Toma Hermano aquí te traje algo. Dijo María mientras miraba a un costado ruborizada y le daba ropa a Martin-.

-Gracias hermanita, señoritas. Dijo mientras se iba corriendo desnudo a su cuarto-.

Pude notar que Rainbow Dash se había cambiado rápidamente, supongo que quiere a consolar a Isa, cuando se puso toda la ropa, fue escaleras arriba, perdimos vista de ella. Ojala toda esta porquería llegue a su fin, ya estoy cansada de ver a mi mejor amigo así, espero que se arreglen las cosas y que hoy disfrutemos el día con él.

/Ojos de Isaias/

Estaba en mi cama y Rainbow Dash estaba acariciando la cabeza para que me tranquilice, cuando pude recuperar la compostura, me di vuelta para abrazarla; Para darme cuenta que lo que me freno fue que ella era de nuevo una humana. Quede paralizado por unos minutos, después la abrase con toda mi fuerza a Rainbow Dash, en un momento pude decir con todo lo que me quedaba de voz:

-Te amo Rainbow Dash, gracias por estar en el momento más difícil de mi vida, te lo agradezco a las chicas y a ti por estar conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida, en el que tuve que largar a la persona que más quería en toda mi vida. Dije mientras que la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Amor, yo también te amo y muchísimo, algunas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que para uno es difícil, estos días de estadía aquí no fueron los que las chicas y yo esperábamos, pero lo bueno es que pude volver a mi esposo; Y con ello estoy muy conforme.

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash, fueron las únicas que me abrieron la cabeza y me hicieron pensar en la situación. Seguí abrazándola hasta que en un momento siento un cansancio terrible en mi; Combinado con esa sensación de dolor había desaparecido y no sentía ese terrible peso en mi.

Estaba Rainbow mirándome preocupada ya que no sabía que me estaba pasando, en un rápido movimiento con mi boca pude decirle, 'Cansancio', en ese momento después de decir eso, se había apagado todo.

/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/

Veo que Isa estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente, después de ello escuche un leve ronquido, deje de preocuparme para poder pensar dos veces en lo que estaba pasando, hasta que me di cuenta que la palabra, 'Cansancio', Significaba que el estaba terriblemente cansado; Todo el dolor que tuvo que sacar y la energía logro que este suceso llegase a donde estoy varada ahora. Sonreí, le di un beso en la frente y me voy con las chicas, para cuando baje las escaleras, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón preocupadas hasta que dirigieron la mirada hacia a mi, se acercaron y me preguntaron:

-¿Cómo esta Isa? Pregunto Applejack mientras se la podía ver muy preocupada.

-El está bien, ahora está durmiendo, creo que los lloriqueos lo dejaron exhausto.

-Ojala toda esta situación se tranquilice, ya Isa se merece algo mejor que esto. Dijo Twilight mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Pequeñas Ponys, ¿qué tal si no le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa para él? Aunque no sea su cumpleaños podríamos alegrarlo con una torta y una fiesta. Dijo Celestia mientras dejaba el libro en el sofá-.

-Que buena idea, estoy lista para hacerle la mejor fiesta de su vida, voy preparando las serpentinas y los globos. Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba y saltaba de la emoción-.

-Yo preparare la torta. Pero, ¿Qué tipo de tortas le gustan a él? Dijo Applejack mientras miraba confundida a las chicas-.

-Esperen, Maria debe saber que tipo de tortas les gusta a su hermano.

-Amb chicas, ¿Me mencionaron o algo?

-María justo a tiempo, necesitamos que nos digas, que le gusta que le pongan a las tortas.

-¿Pero para que quieren preguntarme eso? Dijo mientras nos miraba confundida-.

-Es que le vamos a preparar una fiesta a tu hermano, para por lo menos levantarle el ánimo y hacer que se olvide de todo lo que paso hasta ahora. Dije mientras la miraba fijamente-.

-Ou, en ese caso, yo lo voy a preparar, pero esperen, ¿La fiesta la van hacer ahora?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Creo que sería mejor si lo hacemos mañana.

-¿Y por qué no hoy?

-Creo que sería mala idea hacerle una fiesta sorpresa hoy, ya que esta en pésimas condiciones de ánimo.

-Señoritas María tiene razón, no podemos controlar los ánimos de uno hay que hacerle la fiesta mañana, pero antes debemos idear un plan para que él no lo sepa. Dijo Afterlife mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de la Princesa Celestia-.

-¿Y que podríamos idear?

-Esperen tengo una idea, lo que podemos hacer, es decirle a toda la familia excepto a él, que no le digan sobre la fiesta sorpresa, así podremos tomarlo de sorpresa y eso le levantaría el ánimo. Dijo Twilight mientras explicaba palabra por palabra-.

-Amb Twilight, ¿no crees que el reaccione de manera extraña? Dijo Fluttershy mientras arrastraba su pie tímidamente-.

-¿Por qué lo dices Fluttershy? Dije mientras levante una ceja confundida-.

-Por qué amb… ¿No recuerdan como reacciono cuando lo tomamos por sorpresa el dia que vinimos a este mundo?

-No creo que reaccione de tal manera, además, tal vez reaccione felizmente y no como lo hizo el primer día-.

-Esta decidido, mañana se hará la fiesta sorpresa, no hay que decirle bajo ningún costo a Isa sobre la fiesta, ¿Entendido? Dijo Afterlife mientras ponía la mano en el centro-.

Pusimos todas las manos en el centro para después levantarlas en el aire diciendo, 'Por Isa'. Después de esto, fuimos uno por uno diciéndole el plan que teníamos con Isa, cuando todo ya estaba organizado, fui con María y le pregunte:

-María, te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es Rainbow Dash? Dijo mientras me sonreía-.

-¿Dónde vamos a hacer la fiesta?

-Hmmm… A ya se, conozco un lugar en el que puedo alquilar para hacer fiestas, podríamos hacerlo allí. Dijo aun sonriendo-.

-¿Serias tan amable de llevarnos al lugar donde se va a hacer la fiesta?

-Claro, llama a las chicas y vengan para que lo conozcan. Dijo mientras estaba agarrando las llaves de esa cosa llamada auto-.

-Muy bien iré a avisarles.

-Bien hazlo.

Fui corriendo a avisarles a las chicas que nos íbamos a ver el lugar donde se iba a hacer la fiesta, cuando fuimos afuera, María nos estaba esperando con el auto, fuimos y nos subimos a la maquina, y de ahí fuimos al lugar. Cuando llegamos al lugar, el lugar era extremadamente alto y grande, María bajo para hablar con un hombre que se encontraba en adentro de un negocio o algo así, para cuando ella entro nosotras nos quedamos en el auto esperando. Pasaron varios minutos, nosotras estábamos aburridas de esperar tanto tiempo hasta que veo que ella viene, pero notaba algo raro en su rostro que no me llamaba mucho la atención parecía estar triste o algo. Cuando subió al auto miro el mecanismo para hacer girar las ruedas y le dije:

-¿Pasa algo María? Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro-.

-Chicas, al parecer no podremos darle tal fiesta sorpresa en este lugar. Dijo mientras miraba al piso triste-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mañana ya está organizado otra fiesta, así que no podremos hacerle la fiesta aquí.

-Diantres!

-¿Y ahora que-que hacemos? Dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba con una mirada preocupante a María-.

-Podríamos hacerle la fiesta en la mansión. Dijo Twilight mientras nos miraba alegremente-.

-Tienes razón Twilight pero…

-¿Pero que María?

-El solo va al trabajo dos horas o dependiendo cuantas cuentas tiene que pagar.

-Pero podríamos alejarlo de la casa el tiempo suficiente, pero necesitamos a alguien que lo aleje por mucho tiempo. Dijo Twilight mientras ponía su mano en su pera-.

-IDEAAAAAAA! Dijo Rarity mientras se la podía ver muy contenta-.

-¿Qué, que tienes en mente Rarity? Dijo María mientras la miraba sorprendida-.

-Podría mantenerlo lejos llevándolo al pueblo, así aprovecho a que me compre algo de ropa y algo que quiera.

-Pero, ¿No crees que le gastaras todo el dinero que estuvo ahorrando? Dijo Twilight mientras la miraba confundida-.

-No querida, no es de mala educación además, siempre quise conocer el pueblo, tal vez acceda a comprarme algo-.

-Si tú lo dices Rarity… Dijo Twilight mientras seguía estando en contra de la idea de Rarity-.

-E-e-esperemos que esta sea una gran fiesta sorpresa. Dijo Fluttershy se escondía detrás del asiento tímidamente-.

-Y lo va a ser Fluttershy. Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

-Bueno chicas, ya que estamos todas juntas, ¿Quisieran ir a ser las compras al supermercado? Dijo María mientras iba arrancando el auto-.

-¡Un súper mercado! ¿Qué es lo que hay en los supermercados? Vamos dime dime. Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras le movía los brazos desde atrás-.

-En un supermercado hay muchas cosas para comprar, como por ejemplo: Comida, bebidas, etc. Dijo María mientras agitaba la cabeza para sacarse el mareo-.

-Guau! Vamos llévanos llévanos llévanos. Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba sentada en el auto. Pinkie no saltes en el auto, por favor-.

-Oh perdón, jeje. Dijo PInkie Pie mientras ponía su mano en la nuca-.

-No importa, bueno chicas vayamos al supermercado.

En el transcurso del viaje estuvimos hablando bastantes cosas, en un momento María nos había contado cosas que hacia Isaías cuando tenía 10 años, las risas se multiplicaban entre cada verso y palabra que decía sobre Isa. En un momento María me pregunta:

-Rainbow Dash.

-¿Sip?

-¿Tuvieron hijos mi hermano y tú?

-… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Fue incomoda?

-No, pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por preguntar.

-En ese caso si, tuvimos dos hermosos hijos, una potranca y un potro; Que ahora tienen 17 años los dos. Dije mientras miraba desde la ventana del auto el cielo-.

-¿Enserio? Guau, el tiempo pasa volando allá y ¿cómo se llaman mis sobrinos?

-Tus sobrinos se llaman Bubbles y Jack.

-Guau! Al parecer mi hermano cumplió su deseo.

-¿Qué deseo?

-El de llamar a sus hijos Bubbles y Jack, no solo eso, también quiso ser padre desde hace mucho, aunque para mí era una tontería, ya que tenía 10 años y no me interesaba lo que decía mi hermano. Y ¿Cómo los tuvieron? Se supone que no tienen la misma fecundación ¿o sí?

-Emb… Los adoptamos. Dije mientras me ruborice por la pregunta que me hizo-.

-Supongo que lo que dije fue incomodo-.

-Un poco incomodo, pero bueno, preguntas son preguntas. Dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo a María-.

Pasaron varios minutos y después María nos dice que habíamos llegado, cuando vi el edificio, me quede sorprendida el edificio era extremadamente grande, y en el centro del supermercado tenía unas letras grandes que formaba una palabra muy chistosa llamada, 'Wal-Mart'. Para a mí se me hizo un nombre bastante gracioso, después Maria agarro un carrito y de inmediato Pinkie Pie se subió arriba del carrito de compras y empezó a actuar como un pirata, en un momento le dije:

-Pinkie Pie bájate del carro por favo…

Fui interrumpida por la voz de María diciendo:

-Déjala, que ella se crea un pirata, total no le hace daño a nadie además, me encanta cuando Pinkie empieza a hacer una de la suyas.

-¿Estas segura? La gente la está mirando rara. Dije mientras le señalaba con un dedo disimuladamente a una persona que estaba viendo a Pinkie Pie-.

-Que se traguen sus propias palabras, no importa. Dijo mientras iba caminando con el carro-.

-Si tú lo dices niña.

-Hmp. Dijo mientras sonrió de repente-.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que Isa antes me decía niña, pero siempre le decía que que no me diga niña ya que me molestaba muchísimo, ahora que lo tengo aca cuidándonos a Martin y a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto. A veces me arrepiento de algunas cosas que hice en años anteriores.

-María, podrás haber cometido errores con tu hermano anteriormente, tal vez lo hayas despreciado un montón de veces, pero por lo menos te das cuenta de los errores y decís 'Que tonta fui al tratar así a mi hermano'.

-Gracias Rainbow, me alegra tenerte como una amiga. ¿Somos amigas no?

-Desde luego, ¿Por qué no lo seriamos? Dije mientras le ponía mi mano en su hombro y le sonreía-.

Después de la conversación, entramos al edificio con el nombre gracioso y empezamos a hacer unas compras para la cena de esta noche, Maria nos compró bastantes vegetales para nosotras, ya que, nosotras no comemos carne y sería mejor no decirle a Fluttershy de donde viene la carne o de que están hechas. Entre charlas graciosas hasta anedgrotas de nuestro pasado la tarde se hizo bastante animada y divertida; A pesar que estábamos comprando en un puesto bastante grande llamado Wal-Mart.

En un momento nos detenemos en una sala de maquinas que tenían palancas y botones, a las chicas y a mí nos llamó mucho la atención ya que en la pantalla de esta cosa se podía ver a un montón de muñequitos pequeños que se movía solos sin que la persona las controlara, María se había dado cuenta de nuestra curiosidad por esta máquina entonces se acercó a nosotras y nos pregunto:

-¿Quieren probar esta máquina chicas? Dijo mientras nos sonreía amablemente-.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? Dijo Applejack mientras iba tocando con su mano los botones para ver si lograba algo-.

-Amigas, conozco esto, las otras noches Isa me había explicado que era esta cosa, se los llama videojuegos o Arcades, sirven para entretenerse jugando, aunque para jugar debes tener una moneda especial que te acceso al juego o al programa. Dijo Fluttershy mientras veía y tocaba los botones y la panca.

-¿Enserio te conto eso mi hermano? Dijo María miraba a Fluttershy confundida-.

-Ajam, tuve la misma duda por esta cosa cuando estábamos navegando por esa cosa llamada Internet.

-¿Podemos probarlo? Dije emocionada por jugar al juego-.

-No le veo por qué no, pero déjenme ir a comprar unas fichas para jugar. Dijo mientras se iba a buscar fichas-.

Estaba tan ansiosa por probar esta máquina llamada Árcade que hasta la emoción me hacía saltar; También hacia exaltar a las otras personas, ya que llamaba la atención con mis saltos. Cuando volvió María, trajo una bolsa de monedas plateadas y nos entrego 5 a cada una, pero antes de que fuéramos a probar, ella nos explico que antes de empezar a jugar, la moneda plateada se ponía por el agujero que tenia debajo y que al colocarla había que apretar el botón extraño que decía, 'Start'. No entendía lo que decía pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba ahora era probar esta maquina de una vez por todas, puse la moneda plateada apreté el botón start y había empezado el juego, me dijo las instrucciones de cómo jugar y empecé. No podía creer que este juego era tan difícil, ya que intentaba moverme y siempre perdía una vida hasta llegar a una palabra que decía al final llamada, 'Game Over', seguía sin entender los significados de estas palabras, en un momento me había cansado y deje la maquina, a las chicas no las pude distinguir ya que ellas habían entrado al santuario de estas máquinas; Excepto María que estaba sentada cuidando las compras. Aproveche y entre al santuario busque una maquina a la que yo sabía que podía controlar, entonces encontré una que tenia la forma de el interior del auto de Isaías; Sacando de tema de que solo era una pantalla con una palanca la rueda giratoria y unas cosas que estaban o iban en los pies, me senté y probé este Árcade, de a poco fui entendiendo como se movía esta cosa, para cuando se inicio la carrera, yo estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ya que no sabía jugar a este juego y tenía miedo de perder. Al parecer le pude agarrar la mano a esto y adivinen que… Fui la que había ganado la carrera, me sentía superior en muchos aspectos, muchas personas se sentaban al lado mio para competir y siempre terminaba ganando yo, hubieron personas difíciles de vencer pero siempre terminaba ganando, hasta que me toco un hombre con aspecto bastante horrible, tenía todo el pelo desarreglado tenia ropa rarísima y fea, y tenía unos anteojos; Aunque estos eran raros ya que eran negros y no trasparentes.

Cuando estábamos por empezar la carrera, le puse la mano a él y dije:

-Que gane el mejor. Dije mientras ponía mi mano al lado de el-.

-…-

No hubo respuesta de el hombre, fue una de mis menores preocupaciones, ya había empezado la carrera y estaba en primer lugar, mientras que el otro está entre tercero y cuarto lugar, en un momento tomo velocidad y pudo alcanzarme creo que era la última vuelta para cuando me había alcanzado, pude tomar velocidad y pude alcanzarlo estaba devuelta primera, estaba por llegar a la meta cuando mi auto recibe un choque del mismo al que estaba enfrentado, se pudo escuchar una leve carcajada, mi auto estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la pista del árcade, llegue a la meta en quinto lugar. Para cuando perdí la carrera lo mire a él y le dije:

-Oye, hiciste trampa, eso no vale! Dije mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo a la cara-.

No tuve ni una respuesta del otro sino que recibí una seña que él me hizo con el dedo, no sabía que significaba lo que me estaba haciendo, pero escuchando el suspiro de las personas supongo que fue algo malo y grosero. Creo que la seña que me había hecho con el dedo fue de la parte izquierda 2 dedos abajo, después de la parte derecha un dedo abajo y el otro cruzado con el dedo que estaba abajo, después de ello se fue y jamás supe más de él, aún seguía sin entender que significaba esa seña que me hizo ese tipo, me había quedado con la intriga. Fui a donde estaba María y al parecer estaban las chicas con ella, cuando María dirigió su mirada hacia a mí, me sonrió y me dijo:

-Y, ¿Cómo estuvieron los árcades? Dijo mientras me sonreía alegremente-.

-Bastantes buenos, pero te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que significa esta seña. Dije mientras le estaba mostrando la seña que me hizo este tipo-.

-…-

-¿María? ¿Hola?

-¿De dónde lo aprendiste? Dijo mientras me miraba sorprendida-.

-Un tipo me había ganado en un árcade y me hizo esta seña, solo por el hecho que el había hecho trampa-.

-Rainbow, eso no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendiste? Dijo mientras se le podía notar que estaba muy preocupada-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo prohibido?

-No es que está prohibido, pero es algo bastante grosero.

-¿Y qué significa?

-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

-Pues si.

-Eso significa muérete o jodete.

-…-

Me quede paralizada, este hombre me había dijo muérete en una expresión con señas, ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Ojala que cuando lo encuentre de vuelta le de una patada en donde más le duele, una persona no debe ser tan maleducada como el, pero no me importa, no vale la pena. Cuando Applejack escucho lo que había dicho Maria se levantó de repente con una cara de enojo y dijo:

-Deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese tirano de cuerda floja, ya va ver cuando le ponga esta bebe en su cara, eso le pasara por meterse con mi mejor amiga. Dijo Applejack mientras levanto la voz de repente-.

Applejack grito muy fuerte que todas las personas nos empezaron a mirar bastante confundidos, cuando Applejack se dio cuenta de esto uso su sombrero para taparse la cara de vergüenza y volvió a sentarse.

-Creo que fue muy buena idea que lo haya gritado en frente de todos, ¿No es así? Dijo Applejack con sombrero puesto en su cara-.

-Fue mala idea, pero querida, tienes que controlar esos gritos de guerrera tuya. Dijo Rarity mientras hablaba con toda elegancia-.

-No importa Applejack, creo que sería mejor si nos vamos a casa para preparar las cosas y planear la fiesta de mi hermano, ¿Les parece? Dijo María mientras se la notaba muy entusiasmada-.

Todas accedimos a irnos a casa, subimos las cosas y nos subimos todas al auto de mi esposo, estábamos en silencio hasta que María dijo:

-Oye Rainbow Dash.

-¿Sip?

-¿Qué es lo mejor que te haya pasado siendo madre y esposa de mi hermano?

-Hmp… Lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida fue haberte conocido, haber podido ver a mis hijos crece… Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza tristemente-.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Pasa algo? Dijo María mientras ponía su mano en mi pierna-.

-Es que… Isa no pudo ver crecer a sus hijos y yo si, por eso es que estoy triste. Dije mientras intentaba no soltar las lágrimas-.

-Rainbow Dash, aunque no lo creas, mi hermano en los últimos 3 años, estuvo pensando y diciendo muchísimas veces, '¿Por qué es que no pude ver crecer a mis hijos? ¿Acaso soy un mal padre?' Todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo cuando estaba en la cama, el tal vez no tenga la culpa de no poderlos verlos crecer, pero tuvo una buena razón por las que no los vio, no porque el no quiso, sino que el vino a la Tierra o mejor dicho a mi mundo, para cuidarnos, porque él ya sabía que nosotros estábamos bajo peligro. Antes teníamos a Fede como nuestro segundo padre, pero después de que nos abandonó, él y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer, aunque, pudimos arreglarnos durante el paso de los tiempos. No te culpes a ti misma por no poder hacer que tu esposo no pudiera haber visto crecer a Bubbles y Jack sino que la culpa es Martin y mia. Dijo mientras manejaba y me iba acariciando al pierna en signo de animación-.

-¿Culparlos? No puedo culparlos a ustedes ni a nadie, ustedes son unas personas muy amables y cariñosas, no puedo echarles la culpa. Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro-.

-Gracias Rainbow Dash, pero hasta yo me siento culpable, se debe sentir horrible no poder ver a tus hijos crecer, mientras que la otra persona si pudo o puede. Dijo mientras me seguía acariciando la pierna-.

Creo que en un momento María paro el vehículo y apago el motor, la mire confundida y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Pasa algo? Dije mientras la miraba confundida-.

-Siempre quise traerlas aquí o al menos siempre quise traer a mi hermano a este lugar.

Cuando miramos todas hacia el costado del vehículo podíamos ver una playa y se podía ver una pequeña montaña que se asemejaba a las olas que iban chocando contra la pequeña montaña.

-Que hermoso es este lugar. Dijo Rarity mientras se pegaba mucho al vidrio del auto-.

-Amb… María, si no te molesta, ¿Podemos bajar a ver el paisaje? Por favor. Dijo Fluttershy mientras no quitaba la mirada de la ventana-.

-Para eso es que las traje, para que vieran lo hermoso que es el pasaje.

En un momento Rarity bajo la traba del auto y se bajo a ver el paisaje, yo también hice lo mismo y fui a mirar el paisaje. Cuando veo hacia el frente, pude ver que el sol se estaba ocultando y se podía notar como es que las estrellas se iban formando solas en el cielo oscuro y hermoso; Tan hermoso que hasta podía quedármelo viendo hasta que fuera de día. Lo que me llamo la atención es que el sol se movía solo y no con la ayuda de las Princesas, y las estrellas aparecían solas, las chicas y yo tuvimos la misma duda del porque el sol se ocultaba sin que la moviera la Princesa Celestia y las estrellas se formasen sin la ayuda de la Princesa Luna, en un momento Twilight se acerca a María y le pregunta:

-María, disculpa.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué es que el sol se mueve solo y por que las estrellas se forman sin que esté presente las Princesas? Dijo Twilight con total confusión que nosotras-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Del por qué el sol se oculta sin la ayuda de la magia.

-Twilight, El sol se oculta solo porque la tierra se mueve sin que nosotras lo notemos.

-¿La Tierra se mueve con Magia? ¿Quién es el que está moviendo la Tierra?

-Nadie está moviendo la Tierra, la Tierra gira sola en su propio eje, al girar la Tierra el sol y la luna se van a ir subiendo y bajando, solo porque la tierra gira sobre su propio eje, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que, en nuestro mundo el sol se mueve por que la Princesa Celestia mueve al sol y hace que se haga de día, mientras que la Princesa Luna hace que las estrellas y la luna crezcan en el cielo en la noche.

-Es muy raro eso, pero está bien, hay diferentes mundos paralelos.

-Así es.

-Chicas, ¿Quieren quedarse un rato mas aquí o quieren irse a casa?

-Queremos estar un rato mas, el paisaje es hermoso, además de que este mundo deja mucho que ofrecer y enseñar. Dije mientras seguía viendo el paisaje de la noche-.

-Como ustedes quieran.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y noto que María se acerca a preguntarme:

-Emb… ¿Rainbow Dash?-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quería preguntar algo, pero creo que es algo inapropiado-

-Vamos, no tengas miedo en preguntarme- Mientras que le decía le estaba acariciando la cabeza amistosamente- ¿Y cuál es la pregunta?

-Bueno, ¿Es cierto que ustedes ya saben… intimaron?

Cuando me dijo eso solo me quede viéndola muy confundida por lo que me había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres con intimar?-

-Ya sabes… Relaciones… Sexuales-

Al mismo tiempo que me le dijo la mire muy sorprendida y pude notar que estaba ruborizada. –Bueno… Sí, es una pregunta algo inesperada, pero no inapropiada-

-Oh perdón, no era mi intención el preguntarte eso-

-Descuida, está bien. Bueno, si tuvimos ese encuentro hace mucho en nuestro mundo, pero fue cuando ya estábamos saliendo, él estaba transformado en Fluttershy en esos momentos, un día paso que llegamos muy contentos a casa y paso lo que paso- Cuando dirigí mi mirada a la de ella se la veía algo pálida. -¿Pasa algo, María?

-No! Para nada, es solo que fue algo extraño.

-A él también le pareció extraño, por eso no hemos hecho eso hasta hace unos días- Cuando termine de hablar me acerque a ella y le acaricie la cabeza amablemente. –Creo que es hora de irnos, ¿No te parece?-

-Sí, pero no se las chicas. Amigas, ¿quieren irse o quieren estar un rato más aquí?-

Todas contestaron que sí, todas juntas fuimos al auto de mi esposo, cuando estábamos por entrar unos tipos salieron de los costados del auto y agarraron a Afterlife, Applejack al ver esto se lanco contra el tipo que a estaba agarrando si no fuera porque uno de sus compañeros la agarro y le dio un golpe ella tal vez le habría pateado el trasero. A las chicas y a mí nos agarraron, todas comenzábamos a gritar por ayuda pero no daba resultado alguno, cuando nuestras energías cedieron vino un tipo y se acercó a nosotras. Este tenía el pelo rubio media 1.89 casi la altura que mi esposo, tenía una ropa negra al igual que la de sus compañeros, llevaba puesto unas gafas de sol y tenía algo en los nudillos, algo como un metal que entraba en los nudillos.

-Vaya, tenemos a 8 preciosuras aquí señores- Mientras decía eso se iba acercando a una de nosotras y fijo la mirada a Fluttershy, ella no le dirigía la mirada por temor a que le haga daño.

Cuando volvió a donde estaba, llego a donde yo estaba se puso al frente mio y me sonrió pícaramente, algo en él se me hacía familiar, pero no puedo recordar que o que cosa es ese tipo. Después puedo notar que sus ojos se van fijando por todo mi cuerpo, ante todo esto le conteste:

-Oye imbécil, acá arriba!-

Extrañado por lo que dije dio una leve carcajada.

-Al parecer tenemos a una chica difícil, ya tengo algo planeado para ti, aunque tu pelo me hace recordar a una persona que odio-

*¿A alguien que odia? ¿De qué diablos está hablando este tipo?*

-¿Quién diablos eres y por qué estas molestándonos?!-

-Buena pregunta… La verdad es que tengo algo planeado con todas ustedes en contra del 'Salvador'-

-¿Contra… El Salvador?- Podía notar que María se estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando nombro a mi esposo. -¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?-

-A se me había olvidado por un segundo que tú eras su hermana, aunque a nadie le interesa, tu hermano sigue siendo una falsa rata de mierda- Se acercó a María y la agarro de la pera.

-Mi hermano no es una falsa rata, tú lo serás maldito imbécil-

-¡Cállate! Se acercó a ella y le pego en el rostro. –Tu basura igual que tu hermano, el es un falso hijo de puta, tanto como tu y tu hermano son una basura, el antes era mi mejor amigo, después de lo que dijo. -Lo empecé a odiar toda mi vida-

*¿Mejor amigo?! ¿Acaso es..?*

-¿T-t-tu eres Franco?-

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y se acercó a mí con una cara enojada:

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-

-Yo soy su 'Novia' ¿Me recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo?!, tu eres la pony de color arco iris la que se había reído de mi nombre… ¿Rainbow Dash?!

-Así es, soy yo a la que no esperabas-

-¿Tu qué haces siendo una humana?! Se supone que este no es tu mundo-

-Eso no te importa, cuando mi novio te ponga las manos encima vas a saber lo que es el dolor- Le escupí en el cachete al terminar de decir la oración, lo que ocasiono que este me asestara un golpe en el rostro tirándome al piso. –Eres un imbécil! Él te quería!

-Cállate! O te voy a matar maldita perra sucia-

Me quede en silencio por que sus palabras eran en serio y daban miedo, así que decidí callarme. Sentía un dolor insoportable en el cachete izquierdo, era algo que jamás experimente además cuando nos convertimos en ponys, ese fue otro dolor inexplicable, pero no podía hacer nada para defenderme aunque no serviría de nada, estoy siendo agarrada por un tipo detrás de mí y no tengo oportunidad alguna en darle un contrataqué.

-Ahora lleven a estas estúpidas a la camioneta, ahora!-

De empujones nos enviaron a una camioneta negra y parecía tener metales alrededor, no sé qué significaba eso, pero igualmente nos metieron atadas las manos a atrás de todo del vehículo; Sabia que a este punto esto se iba a poner feo y para ser más específicos, el más terrorífico que haya experimentado en toda mi vida. Por favor amor, ven a por nosotras estamos en peligro, te necesitamos, las chicas te necesitan, tu hermana te necesita… Yo te necesito. Al tiempo que iba pensando eso me iban cayendo lágrimas de miedo. Ojala venga Isa a rescatarnos.

/Ojos de Isaías/

Me desperté a causa de que alguien me estaba tocando el cachete, quise despertarme pero al mismo tiempo que iba a abrirlos escucho unas voces que estaban charlando, me quedo actuando que estaba dormido para saber lo que estaban diciendo.

-Oye hermana, ¿Por qué no despierta Isa?-

-Luna, no creo que sea buena idea el molestarlo ahora. Cuando despierte le tenemos que decir que nos prepare la cena-

*¿Para eso es lo que quieren que me despierte? Mejor seguiré escuchando a ver que más dicen*

-Hermana, ¿no crees que eso suena algo feo?-

*Gracias Luna, siempre respetando mis horas de dormir*

-No lo digo por mí, sino porque el señor Martin tiene hambre y aca se dice que cuando un hombre tiene hambre es capaz de volverse loco-

*¿De que estas hablando eso es una gran mentira? ¿Mi hermano? Él no es capaz de matar a una mosca o volverse loco*

-Creo que tienes razón, pero creo que se molestaría si lo levantamos, además, está durmiendo muy cómodo en la cama-

*Gracias Luna, te lo agradezco, pero creo que será inútil el sentirme cómodo mientras que ustedes hablan como si yo no pudiera escucharlas. Mejor será que me despierte*

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo que capte la atención de Luna y la Princesa Celestia, para disimular un poco que no estuve escuchándolas, hago un bostezo falso y me estiro en la cama, cuando decido levantarme enseguida Luna me vuelve al estado de antes ya que, se alegró el verme y se lanzó dándome un abrazo bastante fuerte lleno de felicidad.

-Despertaste! ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Emb… Dormí bastante bien- Mientras que la tenía abrazándome me lleve la mano a la nuca -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada en especial, solo quería saber cómo habías dormido, ¿estas mejor?-

-Sí, ahora que me recibiste con un abrazo, supongo que debo estar mas que satisfecho y feliz por ello- La mire a los ojos y le sonreí amablemente mientras que jugueteaba con su cabello con mi mano. -¿Hermanita, me harías un favor?-

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Un baño-

-¿U-un Baño? ¿Qué significa eso?- Pude notar que ella se estaba ruborizando.

-Que necesito pedirte que tú y tu hermana se retiren para que me vaya a bañar-

-Oh… Está bien- Pude notar un alivio o mejor dicho pude notar un suspiro de alivio por aquel comentario inofensivo que hice. -¿Necesitas otra cosa, hermano?-

-Hmph! Ah, no solo necesito un baño-

-Okey!-

Cuando cerró la puerta me desvestí, busque un toalla y me fui con ella al baño para tomarme un merecido baño, cuando entre deje la toalla y abri el fregadero para que salga toda el agua caliente; Para mí lo llamaría 'El placer de los dioses' Sentía como el agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo y a este lo relajaba. Creo que después de 30 minutos aproximadamente, salí del baño para ponerme ropa nueva, pero creo que para a mí lo nuevo es solo una remera mangas corta negra y un jean, creo que eso era lo que me iba para a mí. Colgué la toalla, y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, cuando escucho una voz que me llama, pero este parecía estar desesperado por algo, cuando pude notar la voz de esta persona se trataba de mi hermano Martin.

-Oye hermano, ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bastante bien para mis gustos-

-Me alegra, ¿Me harías de comer?

-¿Qué no te da alegría ver a tu hermano que está bien?

-Pues no, solo quiero comer- Pude notar que lo decía en tono de broma.

Lance una leve carcajada y le acaricie la cabeza:

-Eres todo un chiquillo molesto, ven te preparare algo para comer-

-Genial!-

Fui a la cocina y me agarre una manzana, y me serví agua, le fui preparando un sándwich a mi hermano y a las princesa les prepare una ensalada; No estaba acostumbrado a comer ensalada, pero fue buena idea el tenerlos para mi hermana.

Había notado que no estaban las chicas, me acerque a la ventana para ver que era de noche, la luna estaba en su máximo resplandor y la briza que jugueteaba con mi pelo hacía de esto la mejor noche que había experimentado y que lo podría disfrutar afuera con las chicas y los chico. Le di el sándwich a Martin y me dispuse a comer la manzana que yacía que estaba esperando que le diera un mordisco. Veo que Luna y Celestia llegan a la cocina, la Princesa Celestia parecía estar algo incomoda o alterada en mayor de los casos.

-Señor Isa, disculpe un segundo-

-Hmph… Ah, ¿Qué pasa Princesa?-

-Las chicas aun no vienen-

-¿Adónde se fueron?-

-Fueron hacer unas compras-

-¿Quiénes fueron?

-Pues, mis alumnas y María-

-¿Y Afterlife?-

-Debió haber ido a caminar-

-¿Y por qué tan alterada? ¿Tienes hambre?-

-No, es que se fueron hace más de 10 horas y no volvieron-

-Espera… ¿10 Horas? No puede ser, bueno princesa no se preocupe están en buenas manos-

-Lo sé, pero algo me incomoda de toda esta situación-

-¿Y qué es?-

-El hecho que volverían pronto y ese pronto no se esta haciendo cumplir-

-¿Y el por qué preocuparte? Como dije, están en buenas manos- Yo le seguía dando mordiscos a la manzana.

-Créame, cuando yo siento que algo anda mal, es que hay algo…-

-No hay nada malo, solo que conociendo a mi hermanita, ella les debe estar mostrando todo el pueblo, así que no se preocupe- Le acaricie el cabello amablemente para que se tranquilizara.

Siento el ruido del teléfono que estaba sonando en mi habitación, al escucharlo fui corriendo a buscarlo, cuando lo agarre la llamada parecía estar 'Desconocida' conteste y pregunte:

-¿Quién es?-

Pude escuchar una risa desde el otro lado del teléfono, parecía que esta detonaba maldad:

-¿Quién es!? Conteste ya o colgare-

-Hola Salvador… Qué bueno el poder escuchar su voz-

-Hola señor, me podría decir con quien estoy hablando-

-Sera mejor que te des cuenta de algo, tú ya me conoces pero fue hace mucho que nos habíamos encontrado-

-Eeh… No lo conozco señor, pero dígame su nombre-

-Te tengo que decir algo importante, ¿usted sabe por qué es que no llegan tus amigas y tu hermana a casa?-

-¿Amigas? ¿Hermana? ¿Qué les hizo? Responda!

-Tranquilo tigre, yo sé que tus amigas no son de este mundo, y que tu novia es aquella Pegaso de color cian llamada Rainbow Dash y también es aquella la que se rio de mi nombre-

Al escuchar eso, me quede paralizado pude notar en mi espejo que estaba muy pálido, yo ya sabía que mis amigas y mi hermana no llegaban porque esta persona las secuestro y creo saber quién es, trague saliva y dije:

-¿T-t-tu eres Franco?-

-Muy bien, lo adivinaste, te ganaste el premio de ser el más imbécil por descubrir mi nombre, si así es, yo tengo secuestrada a tu novia, a tus amigas y a tu hermana secuestradas, y si vas a venir por ellas armado ellas morirán de la manera mas horrible. Así que tú decides, ellas o tu-

-Franco, si les pones un dedo a mis amigas y a mi hermana, te juro que…-

-¿Te juro que? ¿Me vas a matar? Por favor, no digas estupideces-

-Si les tocas un pelo te juro que te voy a matar y voy cortar tus piernas, y las usare como juguetes mientras que este pegándote con ellas- Mi actitud está envuelto en la furia.

-Uy que miedo, son un montón de perras estúpidas igual que tu-

-Te voy a matar hijo de puta!-

-…-

Se había cortado la llamada yo estaba asustado y a la vez enojado, no sabía qué hacer si yo iba armado las matarían, si yo me entregaba también iban a morir o tal vez mi gente también, estaba contra la pared, no sabía qué hacer, pero espero encontrar una solución, el tiempo está corriendo.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Bueno todo pony, creo que hasta llego mi carrera en la parte de escritura, la verdad lo lamento muchísimo, espero que este asunto se arregle lo mas pronto posible. Tal vez, si la gente de Youtube me piden que siga y ustedes entonces hare mas capítulos, de no ser asi, dare punto final a esta historia. Un gran abazo a todos y gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Hasta Pronto!**


End file.
